


unit: stray kids

by yolkyeomie



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 83,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkyeomie/pseuds/yolkyeomie
Summary: ↠ all he wants to go is become secret agent he's always dreamed of being





	1. Mission Completion

_"Bang Chan, Jeongin, Hyunjin. Are you all inside?"_

Changbin's voice rang clear in Jeongin's ears. The three were nicely dressed in suits as they walked down a red carpet towards a large door in front of them. With their leader, Bang Chan, leading the way, they had already made a few ladies swoon over them just by looking at them.

It was some sort of party or banquet that was being held by extremely high classed people. The walls were practically covered in marble and the painting and statues down the hall were one of the most expensive things Jeongin had ever seen.

He'd probably have to sell his whole body and soul just to have that amount of money.

_"Jeongin? You in?"_

He snapped out of his short daydreaming state before answering. "Yeah, I am. Sorry." He spoke, turning towards the others who were in front of him. Bang Chan gave him a simply thumbs up for reassurance while Hyunjin did the same. This was Jeongin's first field mission.

They almost never brought him on any of the missions they received. And since they were a rookie unit, they didn't get a lot of those.

_"You all know your mission right? You're looking for—"_

"Shin Daehyun." Hyunjin interrupted eagerly. A smile growing onto his face as he continued on,"He's some guy that's hired what seems like thousands of different assassins to kill his fellow CEO competitors! He's insane basically!"

Bang Chan hushed to boy to keep his voice down before looking around. He sighed as he spoke to Changbin through the earring he was wearing. "Yeah, that guy. You wanted Hyunjin to find out information on him and then when we have enough, he's a goner. Right?"

Jeongin couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine when Bang Chan said 'He's a goner.' He knew Shin Daehyun was a bad person that was letting power get to his head, but he didn't want to kill the dude. However that was apart of their mission. He couldn't complain about it.

_"You're exactly right."_

Changbin voice chipped in through the earpiece that Jeongin was wearing.

_"I'm sending you all the images of him we current have. But that's all I can give. We barely have information on him."_

The three boys stopped in front of the door as an image was holographed onto all three of their watches. It was a male with a wicked smirk on his face, seemed as if he was in his mid-30s, and was completely cocky.

"Hate him already." Jeongin mumbled despite giving sympathy towards him a few seconds ago.

Hyunjin pouted as the hologram disappeared from his watch. "I really have to find information on a guy like that?" He asked and Bang Chan shot him a quick glare.

"When we get inside, spread out." Bang Chan stated. "Hyunjin will go and find information on the guy, while Jeongin and I will try and spot him in the crowd."

The two nodded towards their leader before glancing up at the doors. Jeongin walked forward and grasped the handle on the doors, hesitating to open it. This was the first mission he was actually allowed to go on. If he screwed up, who knows what the rest of the unit will say. Or if he'll ever be able to go on one again.

He pulled open the door to be greeted by a dim lit room with a shining crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Almost everyone inside was dressed up nice for the occasion and we're wandering around the room.

"Now."

Bang Chan immediately started walking left, while Hyunjin began walking right. That left Jeongin just to wander around forward. He was slight shocked that the two had just left him like that as soon as he opened the door, but he forced himself to just walk forward.

_Just... don't smile. If you smile, they'll see you've got braces and you're sorta awkward and you're just 18. All these people here are in their twenties and thirties, just follow their lead. Act like an adult—_

"Hey, you."

Jeongin froze still. His heart beating fast as he forced himself to turn around. There was a woman standing there in a seemed to be a silk black dress. Some sort of alcohol was in her hand as she swished the liquid around in the glass. A smirk was on her face as she looked at Jeongin.

"What is a guy like you doing all alone at a party like this?"

Jeongin was still frozen in anxiety. This woman actually believed he was her age, and it made him undoubtedly uncomfortable.

"Uh... uh..."

_"Say your date ditched you, idiot."_

Changbin had come to the recuse.

Jeongin faces the woman with a straight face before saying,"My date ditched me," just as Changbin told him.

The woman simply sighed, putting down her glass and tapping the table. "Aw, that's too bad for a young man like you." She commented, before urging him over. "I can be your new date though, and show you a better time than whoever your date was."

_"We're in the code red! She's talking about some R18 stuff Jeongin!"_

Changbin's panicking was making Jeongin panic. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? This woman was asking a totally stranger and a minor something he wasn't supposed to be doing at the moment.

"Uh.. uh... Sorry, I'm 18!" He yelled, quickly bowing in apology, and running away as fast as possible.

He heard Changbin sigh from the earpiece and frowned.

_"Nice going. What a great excuse you made, Agent I.N."_

"It's not like you were going to help me!" Jeongin complained. He stopped in his tracks when Changbin's voice suddenly started breaking up. Confusion was plastered on his face as he started tapping the earpiece. "Changbin? Changbin? You there, Chang—"

He was cut off when he crashed into someone, and fell to the floor. Jeongin cursed under his breath before a hand was offered to him. He mumbled a thanks and took it, standing up.

"You should watch where you're going." They stated and he nodded, looking up to met the person's eyes.

And yet, Jeongin froze again.

Shin Daehyun was right in front of him.

The murderous CEO gave Jeongin a cocky smile as he shook his hand. He was almost surprised when Jeongin shook back, staring at the male's face in hidden pure terror.

"Wow! You've got such a strong grip for someone so young! You're 18, right? I heard you yelling it at one of my guest. You're awfully young to be a CEO. You must have inherited the company at a young age."

Shin Daehyun was right in front him. Jeongin has located, and accidentally, interacted with Shin Daehyun.

_**"Jeongin! Jeongin! I see... a muscle. Shin Daehyun... he finds out you're... company... move!"** _

Jeongin didn't know what to do. The voices that were fading in and out were Changbin and Bang Chan. But he didn't receive any orders on what to do if he encountered him.

"How about I give you some tips on how to run a company? Please, let's go to a much quieter place." Shin Daehyun offered, slinging an arm around him.

They're too many people around. If I attempt to kill him now, then I'll be discovered. But he'll kill me if I take to long!

Curse the struggles and decisions of being a spy.

Shin Daehyun really was forcing Jeongin to move away from the crowd. He needed to contact Hyunjin, Bang Chan or Changbin. He was going to possible die if he didn't get any sort of backup. But he didn't have a way too.

Suddenly, gunshots started flying towards Shin Daehyun and Jeongin. The room was suddenly filled with screaming as everyone began to run away from the scene. Jeongin glanced back to see Bang Chan with a pistol spinning in his hand.

"CEO Shin Daehyun, I suggest you hand over Agent I.N. to me." He demanded.

Shin Daehyun glanced from Jeongin to Bang Chan before a glare at both of them. "What a dirty little trick you've made. My party has become a mess."

Hyunjin appeared out of the crowd as well, pushing past people running away. "J— Agent I.N.!" As he fumbled to take his own pistol out. He yelled as Shin Daehyun took his chance to make Jeongin into a hostage.

Shin Daehyun pulled out one of the sharpest pocket knifes Jeongin had seen as pressed it close to his throat. He noticed that Bang Chan's hand was trembling suddenly, despite holding a pistol in his hand.

"You put down that gun and let me go freely, Agent I.N. gets to live. You shot that bullet towards me, I'll kill him and the rest of you."

Clearly Bang Chan and Hyunjin were conflicted. Their mission was to kill Shin Daehyun, put it looked as though Jeongin was going to die instead.

__"Jeongin. Listen to me very carefully."_ _

Changbin.

__"I might get you killed, but it's worth a shot. Tell Bang Chan and Hyunjin to lower their weapons. When they do this and Shin Daehyun being to lower the knife, take for your own. We're still on a mission, so you know what to do afterwards."_ _

Was Changbin implying that Jeongin kill Shin Daehyun himself? At the cost of him possibly dying?

He glanced towards the others and then Shin Daehyun. Jeongin took a deep breath before looking at Bang Chan. "Put it down."

Hyunjin and Bang Chan were shocked at what they heard.

"I.N.—"

"Put it down! Put the pistols down!" He yelled louder, feeling Shin Daehyun pressed the pocket knife harder into his skin. Jeongin swore he could see a small stream of blood drip down from the cut.

Bang Chan stared at him before reluctantly letting the pistol drop to the floor. Hyunjin hesitated before doing the same, watching both Bang Chan and Shin Daehyun to see what to do next.

A smirk appeared on Shin Daehyun's face as he lowered his pocket knife, getting ready to run away to safety to live another day. Jeongin reacted on instinct, as if Changbin had programmed him to do such a thing.

He knocked the pocket knife out of Shin Daehyun's hand and watched it drop to the floor for a second. Jeongin quickly snatched it back up and turned around, aiming the knife at Daehyun inside. He held the bleeding cut on his neck as he backed up to stand beside Hyunjin and Bang Chan.

In his earpiece, he could hear Changbin screaming in delight of Jeongin's success.

"CEO Shin Daehyun, you're time is up." He stated in an attempt to sound cool. The murderous CEO made a run for it in an attempt to escape from the clutches of death. Jeongin threw the pocket knife towards the CEO, only to cut a bit of his hair and wiz past him.

However, Bang Chan and Hyunjin picked up their pistols and shot down Shin Daehyun in an instant. He fell to the floor with two gunshot wounds in his back, and didn't get back up.

The three stayed quiet for awhile before Bang Chan started speaking. "Changbin. Mission Assassinate CEO Shin Daehyun, is a success."


	2. The Impatient

"Your mission was a complete _failure_!" 

Jeongin stood in his boss's office with his hands behind his back and looking down. Bang Chan, Hyunjin, and Changbin did the same, not daring to look up at him.

"You didn't gain _any_ informantion on what Shin Daehyun was trying to achieve other than power, you caused a _disturbance_ between all of the civilians, and even allowed Agent I.N. to be taken _hostage!_ " The four of them winced at the sight of Jeongin being taken hostage and almost killed, but they said nothing to counter their boss.

Their boss took a deep breath before exhaling, leaning back in his chair. He pointed up towards the wall behind him and tried to keep his cool. "Your unit is supposed to be training to become one of the top agent units we have. You're supposed to be on this wall, not _screwing up your mission!_ "

On the wall was photographs and award being presented to different units and solo agents that JYP Agency had. One was _UNIT: GOT7_ , one that Hyunjin really admired, and another was _UNIT: TWICE_ , an all girl unit. Of course, there was the known solo agents up there as well, but those were the main two known units.

Their boss wanted UNIT: STRAY KIDS up there with them, but that was hard. It was extremely hard to get up to that level. Plus, their unit was... _something_.

He turned back to the four boys standing in front of them before sighing. "Your unit... will be on break for a little while. It's clear that Agent I.N. wasn't ready for his first mission, and that both Agent Hyunjin and Bang Chan were not paying to their fellow agents. And Agent Changbin, you have to work better on those gadgets of yours as well."

The four nodded to him before all of them were dismissed out of the room. Bang Chan lead the way out of the room and into the hallway before sighing. Jeongin was just itching to go back in and tell their boss that he was ready, but that would just get him fired.

" _So... what happened?_ "

The four of them turned to the side to see the rest of UNIT: STRAY KIDS standing right there next the door. 

Jisung and Felix were caught trying to hear through the wall while Woojin was caught trying to stop them. Minho was attempting to run away from the door but froze when he saw the four of them come out. Seungmin was the one who asked the question.

"You all are a complete and utter _mess!_ " Hyunjin exclaimed, doubling over in laughter.

Bang Chan nudged him to stop before frowning at his other members. "What do you all think you're doing out where? What if you were caught, huh? The boss would give an even worse punishment because of you."

"We're on _punishment_?" Jisung asked, his eyes widened in frustration and shock. 

They all hated the punishments JYP Agency gave out to their agents. They were so long and gruesome, it felt as though you might die in the middle of your punishment.

Changbin shrugged, crossing his arms. "It's not bad, we're just on break for a little while. I have to make some updates and fix some bugs in my tech, and Jeongin has to train a little bit more before going on another mission."

"I'll go on another one soon though! Right, Changbin? Bang Chan?" Jeongin chimed in, turning towards the older members. The light in their faces dropped when he addressed the two. They didn't respond to what he said, it looked as though they didn't want him to know something.

_No, not again. Please, not again!_

"You're not just going to leave me out of even more missions are you?!" Jeongin yelled at the two. He clenched his fist as he tried to control his anger. This was his first mission he had been on. No matter what happened on it, they still _killed_ Shin Daehyun. They did as their mission told, enough though they didn't gain any new information on the deceased man at all.

"Jeongin," Seungmin spoke up, fiddling with his fingers,"You know you almost... _died_ right? Maybe it's really better for you to stay behind for a little while longer and train some more..."

Jeongin turned his head towards him, opening his mouth to argue with him. Hyunjin interrupted him before he could start though. "You know they're only looking out for you! We care about you and we just don't want you to end up de—"

"That's apart of the job, apart of being an _agent_! Sacrificing yourself for the mission at hand. Yes, I'm scared to die but if I really can't avoid it at all... then..."

"Jeongin, that's _enough_." Bang Chan stated, shutting the boy up faster than lightning. "We're going back to the dorms, okay? We're not arguing about this any longer. So let's drop it and go."

°∘❉∘°

"It's not fair, it's not fair, _it's not fair_!" Jeongin huffed, ruffling his hair in frustration. They were back at the dorms now, and he was in the room he shared with the rest of the younger members. However the only other members in the room was Felix and Jisung.

Felix was on the bed beside him, aiming a dart at the dartboard on the wall. It was off, hitting the edge of the board. He sighed before turning towards Jeongin. "Of course it's not fair. I mean, we've never had a whole unit mission before. The boss usually calls for just two or three members from the unit to go on a mission. I've only ever been on like... _four_ of them."

"Yeah, but that was my _first_ one!" Jeongin countered, holding up his pointer finger and dramatically leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "My _first_! Now I'll have to wait a year or two just go on my _second_!"

"We get, Jeongin, you're eager." Jisung commented, lifting his head from the pillow he had stuffed his face in while sleeping. "We were all eager when we became a unit. But now we just gotta follow the boss and Bang Chan's orders. Especially _you_."

Jeongin rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers together as he tried to think. "There's gotta be a way I can prove myself to be ready to become an actually agent like everyone else... but how?"

Felix snorted before saying,"Training," and Jeongin had to hold in any type of sharp remark he wanted to make.

Jisung sat up, blinking his eyes a few times at the two. "It's not like you can just go into the boss's office and find his file cabinet filled with missions and go on one yourself. That'd probably require lots of sneaking around and maybe some of Changbin's gadget thingies..."

Both Felix and Jeongin stared at the boy. _Did he just not realize what he said was a brilliant idea?_

Felix whipped his head towards Jeongin before giving him a nervous smile. "I know what you're thinking. Don't do it. If you get caught, you're at risk of possibly getting kicked out of the unit."

Jeongin the smiled, getting up and slinging an arm around Felix. "Not if I have some backup to help me."

He seemed as though he was lost in thought before it clicked on what Jeongin meant.

"No. No, no, no. We _aren't_ doing this."

Jeongin raised his hands in the air, huffing at his fellow unit members. "Oh come on, Felix! We're all... _somewhat_... trained infiltrators! And Jisung is really good at voice impressions, he could make the boss distracted if he starts coming our way."

"Jeongin, no! I'll be fired, Jisung will be fired, and you will be fired if we're caught."

Jeongin only laughed, a huge smile on his face that couldn't be wiped off his face even if he tried. "Who said we'd get caught?"


	3. Additional Help

"I can't believe you dragged us into this..." Felix mumbled, following Jeongin with Jisung beside him. The boy simply giggled and quickly shut his mouth. He had successfully gotten Felix and Jisung to agree to infiltrating their boss's office to get a new mission that included an entire unit. It wasn't hard seeing as Felix was going to just give in anyways.

However, the first thing they had to do was enter Changbin's room. 

Usually they can just causally ask for gadgets and weapons from Changbin, or he'll just give it to them without second thought. However, after what their boss said earlier today, he wasn't going to willingly give them his creations. It's always hard on Changbin when his creations fail everyone's exceptions.

The three boys stopped in front of his room and slowly began opening the door. Felix and Jisung acted as though they are on a mission, their fingers together as if it were a gun as they slowly entered into the room. They looked around the area of the room as small playful smiles appeared on their faces.

" _ **Agent Han, do you spot anything out of the ordinary, eh?**_ "

Jeongin simply rolled his eyes as Felix as he closed the door behind him. Jeongin never liked it when Felix spoke in English when he didn't have his earpiece in. He wouldn't be able to understand a word that came out of that boy's mouth, especially with Australian accent strong in his voice. He just hoped that he was never insulting him somehow.

" _ **I don't see anything different, Agent Felix. Maybe Agent I.N. has seen something? You could call him in, and ask him if he's found some suspicious**_."

The only word he understood from all of that was Agent Felix and Agent I.N. "Hey! That's not fair, I don't have a _clue_ of what you're saying!" Jeongin snapped, wanting to bang his head on the wall got not studying the English language. Jisung and Felix laughed, walking over towards the younger agent.

"Alright, sorry sorry. We don't talk in English until we've gotten our earpieces back, okay?" Felix promised.

Jisung glanced around the room, biting his lip in frustration. "Where would Changbin put his inventions though... it's not like there's anything he can hide in here anyways..."

He was right. While Jeongin has excepted some crazy futuristic-laboratory bedroom, that's not what he got. Looked like everyone else's rooms, except slightly bigger and whiter in color. Sure there was a few actual tech in the room, but it was just drones and pens that could shoot lasers. Where was Changbin's bigger protects? Like guns that could taser and kill at the same time? Or watches that could alter your appearance completely?

Jisung walked up to one of the drones that was sitting on a desk and picked it up. "Woah... I'm _definitely_ stealing this for myself." He mumbled as Felix and Jeongin walked over to him. It was a slick black and white drone, and it looked like it go places fast. But that's all it seemed to be able to do.

There was no camera on it, so did Changbin _rip_ it off or something? There was no use for a drone with no camera. 

"Look, I think this is the controller." Felix pointed out, grabbing it and holding it in his hands. He pressed a few random buttons until the drone's wings began whirling around, signaling that it was ready to fly. Without a second thought Felix began piloting the drone as it flew around Changbin's room.

That's when Jeongin noticed something. "It's... _silent_? It's wings aren't making any noise."

"Changbin must have made it so that the wings didn't cause a ruckus! Do you know how _useful_ that drone would be on dangerous missions? We would be able to do so much more!" Jisung exclaimed, excited about Changbin's little update in the drone.

Jeongin and Felix nodded, deciding to take it with them on the infiltration mission they were going to go on. Suddenly, Jeongin noticed a small blue button on the controller. "Felix, what does that do?" He questioned and he shrugged in response. He pressed it only to have the drone fire out some sort of laser that touched Changbin's door. However instead of creating a whole through it, the drone literally _shrunk_ the door.

All three of their eyes widened, in pure awe and fright. Only two things were going through their minds at this point:

_That was so cool, but we're going to die when Changbin comes back._

"What did I say about touching tech that doesn't belong to you?" Changbin asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. They were busted, in the worse way possible. Felix passed the controller to Jeongin, who passed the controller to Jisung, who put the controller on the table.

"It was _him_." Jeongin and Felix said simultaneously while Jisung decided to say the total opposite.

" _We didn't do anything_."

Changbin only sighed, touching the door frame before walking inside his room. "What are you all doing in here?" He questioned as he walked over towards the desk. He pulled the chair closer and sat down, rummaging in his pocket for something.

The three youngest stood in one straight line, at a lose for words. "Uh..." Jeongin mumbled, not knowing how to put it. "We kinda... need the earpieces... and some other gadgets..." He responded. Just as he said that, Changbin dropped the earpieces onto the desk.

Nine pairs of earpieces sat on the desk right in front of Changbin, though he could pick out the ones they needed. Jeongin's earpiece, Felix's cross-drop earrings, and Jisung's studs. All their earpieces in Changbin's possession. He spun around in his chair to face the three, an eyebrow raised in interest.

"Why do you need them now? You know the boss told me to work on them so their communication won't fade out." Changbin questioned them.

Jeongin couldn't come up with a lie. He took a glance towards Felix, who looked as though he was going to break into a cold sweat soon. He then looked towards Jisung, who was jittery and fidgety all of a sudden. No one was about to come up with a lie, so he guessed he'd have to do it.

"We—"

" _We're going to break into the boss's office so we can all go on a unit mission_!" Jisung confessed in a matter of seconds.

"Jisung?! What the hell?!" The two yelled, clearly not wanting to be exposed of their plans just yet. Jisung simply muttered about a million apologies in one breath.

Changbin couldn't hold it in anymore. They heard the loudest laugh Jeongin had ever heard come from him. He expected him to be mad at the three, seeing as they were full agents yet. They hadn't been on many missions, and they could possibly get fired if they were caught. So why was he laughed at him.

Changbin hit his chest a few times, trying to calm himself down and speak. "You three... have no idea... how long I've been planning to do that myself..." He admitted.

The three stared at Changbin as if he was insane. Changbin was the one who usually followed the boss's rules no matter what ( _excluding the time Jeongin was taken as a hostage_ ). He became sensitive when the boss gave him such harsh critique that at times Changin would lock himself away in his room until his gadgets had finally reached the boss's expectations.

"I'm sick and tired on going on these solo missions or three/two man missions with you guys. I've been planning on sending that drone into his office to take one of the unit missions." Changbin confessed before giving the three a sheepish smile. "However, that drone shrinks objects instead of itself right now."

Jisung nodded, pointing towards the shrunken door. " _We can tell_."

Changbin spun around in his chair, grabbing the three their earpiece and spinning around to face them again. "Alright then, you wanna infiltrate the boss's office. I'll give you these and a watch that can easily decode almost everything."

The three's eyes light up in excitement. "Really? God, Changbin you're the—" Felix started, reaching out to grab his earpiece. Yet Changbin rolled the chair away from the three, farther away from them. There was a small smirk on face, meaning he knew exactly what he was doing.

And Jeongin knew what he wanted too.

"At a price, of course. You think I'd let you use my tech for free on an unofficial mission?" He asked them. A smile appeared on his face as he held out his hands to them, their earpieces in his palms. "All I ask is that you let me do a few things for you three."

They leaned in, eager to hear Changbin's conditions and wanting to start their infiltration as soon as they possibly could.

Changbin leaned in too, his smile slowly becoming a smirk. 

"Let me join you on your unofficial mission. And when the official mission is complete, I take most of the credit."


	4. Mission: Infilrate

" _Jeongin, Felix, and Jisung. Be careful_."

That was the last thing Jeongin heard from Changbin as the three youngers began to make their way through the dark and quiet hallways of JYP Agency. While Changbin was still there, he wasn't speaking at the moment. When the three had left out the room to find their boss's room, Changbin had been opening about three laptops to set up his equipment.

Felix led them as they walked through the empty halls, all of them cautious and anxious as they approached their boss's office.

All they had to do was find this file cabinet, pick a unit mission, and then leave without being seen. It seemed simple to do at first, as if it was a quick _'get in-get out'_ scenario. However knowing their boss, it wasn't that easy.

"Up ahead, I see someone." Jisung whispered, pointing towards two figures in the dark. One was holding a flashlight, flashing it around the area as the figure was moving. They didn't know what the second figure was doing though.

Suddenly the light was slowly coming towards the three younger, giving them the need to hide. "Curse these empty hallways..." Felix mumbled, looking around for a hiding spot. "I used to think it was pretty cool and spacious in this hall. Now I wish it wasn't."

"You hear voices over there?"

"Yeah, I think do... let's go check it out shall we?"

Jeongin grabbed Felix's hand before dragging him around the corner where he and Jisung were hiding. He held on tight to the agent's hand while Jisung covered Felix's mouth so he wouldn't speak. The three held their breath as they saw the light from the flashlight come closer and closer to them. They were dangerously close to being caught.

Jisung stared down at the light as it grew smaller as the guards got closer. He leaned over and cleared his throat before speaking.

" _Yah! What do you think you're doing near my office_?!" He yelled, impersonating their boss. It could have sound exactly like him if Jisung was the same age as him. His voice was just a tab bit higher than their boss's voice actually was.

The light stopped moving, signaling that the guards had stopped moving. "We... we're on patrol like you asked us too, sir..."

" _Well don't come around my office for tonight_." Jisung replied, tapping the wall as he tried to think of an excuse. " _I... I'll be using my office for late night work, and I don't need you all over my room! Now go! Get out of here!_ "

"But... but boss!"

Jisung glanced back at Felix and Jeongin, urging them to go ahead and run towards their boss's office. With only slight hesitance, the two let the boy's side and started running down the hallway, never looking back. 

After a few minutes of silence while running, they stopped once they got to their boss's office. "Felix, you think Jisung will be okay?" Jeongin asked, worried for their fellow members.

Felix only shrugged, tugging on the door handle. "I don't know, but just trust him. For now, we've got to open _this_ locked door." He stated, taking out a silver pen. However when he took yet top off of it, it was revealed to be a hidden key instead. He slowly inserted the key into the door, twisting it a few times before it unlocked.

"Alright, Jeongin." Felix said, turning to the younger agent. "I need you to go in there and quickly pick out a unit mission. I'll guard the door and wait for Jisung to come back."

Jeongin nodded, going to open the door until everything Felix had said sinked in. "Wait, you want me to pick out a mission in the boss's room? What— no! I thought either you or Jisung would. I don't want to be in there _alone_."

" _Wow, do I not exist anymore? You wound me Jeongin_."

Changbin. 

He totally forgot about Changbin's existence in this mission.

" _You're not going to be alone Jeongin. I'll be right here to make sure you don't get caught okay? Though it will be hard, I don't have any sort of tracker on the boss. You'll have to trust Felix to warn you if he's coming_."

He nodded once more, giving a nervous look towards Felix. However he gave the younger a thumbs up for reassurance before shooing him inside. Jeongin opened the door quickly before softly shutting it behind him. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and watched as it flashed on, being used as a flashlight so he could see in the room. Now there was a new solo mission for Jeongin to complete.

Where the hell did their boss hide the missions?

Jeongin walked around the room, flashing his watch on all the things he found unfamiliar that he usually wouldn't see in the day. Sadly, there was nothing out of the ordinary that Jeongin could investigate.

"I'm doing a scan of the room right now. I'll send it too you once I pinpoint some key places for him to likely hide the missions." 

Jeongin muttered an 'okay', before walking behind the desk their boss always sat at and towards the wall. The wall where the most successful units and solo agents were placed, their awards and photographs hanging up on the wall. Jeongin reached up to grab a picture that catch his eye, even though it shouldn't have. He say it everyday.

One the frame read: " _UNIT: GOT7, MOST SUCCESSFUL MALE UNIT. ACTIVE SINCE 2014_." 

Jeongin stared at the faces on the photograph, trying to remember all of their names. "That's there leader, _Agent JB_." He pointed to one male in the picture, a small smile on his face despite being handed an award. He must have had a hard time trying to keep in his excitement for the award, Jeongin knew Bang Chan would fail and start bawling if they ever got one.

"And that's... _Agent Mark_ and _Agent Jackson_ ! Oh, and Agent Jinyoung too! Hyunjin told me a lot about him..." Jeongin exclaimed, a huge grin on his face as he remembered what happened. Hyunjin had ran into the dorms screaming like a banshee, yelling about the fact that he had finally met and talked his idol agent in person. While no one believed Hyunjin at first, everyone else started screaming as well when they saw Agent Jinyoung stop by to say hello to them when they were trainees.

"And that's... _Agent Youngjae, BamBam_ , and _Yugyeom_..." Jeongin mumbled, staring at the three boys who seemed to be goofing off despite trying to be a little serious for the picture. They must have been the youngest of their unit, just like how Felix, Seungmin, Jisung, and he was. Jeongin couldn't help but wonder, did they feel like this?

_Did the three youngest of UNIT: GOT7 ever feel like they should break the rules to prove themselves?_

His watch suddenly flashed green as Jeongin put the photograph back onto the wall. 

" _Jeongin, I finished sending and pinpointing the room and where the missions might be. You should be able to find them with ease now_."

He smiled, taping on his watch as a holographic layout of the room was projected towards him. There was three points on the layout, where Changbin believed the mission files might be hiding. "Thanks, I owe you one." Jeongin replied. However the door suddenly opened and closed and Felix and Jisung rushed into the room.

"Jeongin, hide!" Jisung yelled, running over behind the desk to them. "Felix and I... we saw... we heard... _the boss is coming_!"

" _What_?" Changbin and Jeongin said in unison. They didn't have much to talk about, as foot prints were heard outside the door along with the jingling of keys. Jeongin's layout disappeared as Felix grabbed his arm and pulled him under the desk with him and Jisung. The three were breathing hard as the lights in the room turned on, and two pairs of feet began walking in the room.

Jisung put his hands over his mouth, trying his best not to speak at all. Felix's breathing hitched, clinging to both of the boys beside him as he sat in the middle. Jeongin swore that his breathing literally stopped for awhile as they waited for their boss to leave.

"Agent Jinyoung, I'm glad you could met me so late at night." Their boss spoke, leaning against the desk they were hiding under. The only thing Jeongin could think of was Hyunjin and how his reaction would have been if was here.

_"Oh God, it's Agent Jinyoung!"_

_"Just let me have a peek at them. I promise I won't do something stupid."_

_"You think Agent Jinyoung would save us if we revealed ourselves?"_

Jeongin had to conceal a snort as he listened on Agent Jinyoung and their boss, just for Hyunjin's sake.

"Ah, it's no problem. You wanted me to go on a solo mission, right?" Agent Jinyoung questioned, seemingly interested in what their boss had to offer.

"Yes, it seems as though _Target Choi Wonsik_ has sent some of his forces to retrieve weapons from an arms dealer. Our informative says that if he gets his hands in those weapon, his dilemma we've been dealing with for years will get even bigger and eventually reach the public. That may cause panic between the citizens of Korea, so we need you to go stop his forces, or at least take the weapons before they have a chance to get them."

"You do know _Target Wonsik_ is a dangerous person, and so are his forces. You do understand that if I go on this mission, I may not come back?"

There was an unsettling silence between the two adults.

He has to come back from this mission. If he doesn't, Hyunjin will be totally devastated from losing his idol. 

_You have to come back, Agent Jinyoung. ___

__"Here's the information on _Target Choi Wonsik_ that you'll need to know." Their boss spoke up, breaking the silence between them. "Please, finish the job quickly and come straight back to the agency. UNIT: GOT7 can't function without you."_ _

__Agent Jinyoung muttered something in response as began leaving the room with whatever information the boss had given him. Jeongin heard a sigh come from the boss before the door opened once more, then closed shut afterwards. Slowly, the three boys got off the ground and peered over the desk to see if anyone else was still in the room. When it was all clear, Felix started talking again._ _

__"Woah... Did you hear that you all? Agent Jinyoung is going some really serious stuff." Felix pointed out, and Jisung and Jeongin nodded in agreement._ _

__" _He's an Ace Agent, what do you expect... however, you three will be doing some really serious stuff if you don't hurry up and pick a stupid unit mission_!"_ _

__The three groaned in frustration spreading out around the room as Jeongin pulled up the layout again. Three places seemed to be the key points where mission files were. One near the book case, another in a specific file cabinet, and another in the boss's desk._ _

__Jeongin looked down, seeing as though he as still near the desk he was going to check it first. Felix started checking the file cabinet, while Jisung was searching the book case and the area around it. Jeongin crouched down and pulled out a few drawers, scanning his eyes along the items in them._ _

__He pulled out one closest to the arm of the boss's chair and found loads and loads of files in the drawer. "I... I found it!" Jeongin yelled, his eyes sparkling as he started searching through files for a suitable unit mission. He stopped once his finger landed on a file named " _MISSION: INFILTRATE JANGMI_ "._ _

__"Jeongin, did you pick one?" Felix and Jisung asked in almost unison, staring down at the younger. Jeongin's hands hesitated to take out the file, as if he was rethinking his whole idea of taking a unit mission from himself. Though he pushed his secondary thoughts aside as he pulled the file out and closed the cabinet door._ _

__He nodded to them as they began making their way out of the room, turning out the lights as Jeongin began contacting Changbin. "Changbin, find us a quick escape route back to the dorms. _We found a unit mission_."_ _


	5. Calm Before the Storm

" _Agent Jinyoung_!! Why did you have to go?!" Hyunjin yelled, literally sobbing into a pillow while he sat on the couch. Jeongin had just broke the news to him, saying that Agent Jinyoung was going on a dangerous mission and that he might not come back. The boy was dramatically sobbing despite the Ace Agent still being alive and well. He had only left on the mission a few hours ago, so he wasn't dying. Yet at least.

Bang Chan was pacing around the room, biting his lip in frustration. Changbin hadn't said a word since their leader had found out about the boy's plan to get a unit mission, but you could tell he didn't want to face his wrath while trying to explain himself. Felix sat anxiously on the couch, holding the file in his hands and sharing glances with Jisung every once and awhile.

Woojin's eyes darted around the room at the boys who left on the mission and the ones who just found out. He let out a sigh before glancing at Changbin. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Changbin answered him. 

Woojin raised an eyebrow before pointing towards Seungmin. "Give up the innocent act. Seungmin heard you and saw you helping out Jeongin, Felix, and Jisung because you know, your door is literally _gone_?" He explained. Seungmin repeatedly apologized to Changbin for exposing him, yet everyone told him he was fine and didn't need to keep apologizing. "We might not have found out if you actually _fixed_ your door."

Changbin eyed the three who went on the mission before sitting up. "They wanted to prove to the boss that we all could go on a unit mission. I wanted to take a mission from the boss for a long time now. Our paths intertwined so I helped." He explained, laying down everything he had to prove himself innocent. It didn't really work.

Bang Chan stopped pacing around before turning around to face everyone in the room. "If the boss finds out we have this, _we're done for!_ This unit will be completely _disbanded_ and we'll all be fired!" He exclaimed, taking the file from Felix's hands. "We have to return this. _Right now_."

" _What_?!" The four all questioned in unison as frustration began welding up inside them.

"Bang Chan," Jisung started, getting up to reach for the file,"We worked so hard just to get that file. And we didn't get it for just us. It's a unit mission, we did this for _UNIT: STRAY KIDS_!"

Minho shook his head, crossing his arms as he began to speak. "We understand you worked hard to gain this file, but we can't rise losing the _unit_. Losing our _jobs_. Losing _each other_."

Jeongin got up and snatched the file away from Bang Chan, taking a few steps backwards so he has space to run if he had too. "Minho, just think about what we could do if we complete this mission? The boss would think we are worthy on going better and more missions than we go on now. We could be on official unit missions! We could be just like UNIT: GOT7!"

Of course, Hyunjin perked up at the thought of being like his idol group. He opened his mouth to speak about it, but Woojin interrupted him. "So what happens if we _fail_? Huh? We are risking too many things, even right now it's risky having it here, just to go on this mission."

"Have you even looked at the file though? To see what type of mission it really is?" Seungmin questioned, plopping himself down beside Woojin. The boys all turned their heads towards Seungmin all quiet as they listened to what he had to say. He opened his hand and urged Jeongin to give the file to him.

Cautiously, he leaned over and placed the file in his hand. Seungmin smiled at him as he read the name of the file before, flipping it open almost immediately.

"What are you doing?!" Bang Chan questioned, going over to close the file before they saw something they weren't supposed to see. However Felix and Changbin stopped him before he got over to Seungmin, watching as the boy read through the file.

" _Mission: infiltrate Jangmi..._ " Seungmin mumbled, laying the file out on the table. "It seems like it's just a simple infiltration mission, nothing too serious from what I've read. It isn't something to  
Freak out over." Woojin and Bang Chan ran over to Seungmin, taking the file from his hands and reading through it.

"Infiltrate the base to discover new information off of their leader and plans? It says here in the notes that they supposed to be doing deals with a important target the agency is after..." Woojin mumbled the rest to himself, looking up towards Bang Chan.

He was still reading through the files more carefully. He flipped through some pages before his eyes landed on something they didn't notice.

"This Jangmi person... he seemed to be making this deal tomorrow night..."

Jisung stood up on the couch, a huge smirk on his face. Felix and Jeongin got on top of the couch as well, ready to support the boy for whatever he was about to do. 

"Alright then, this is perfect! We can rest up and train just a little bit more together before tomorrow night! Then, when we go on this unit mission, finish the job, and become an official unit!"

Felix and Jeongin nodded vigorously, hoping over towards Woojin and Bang Chan. "Please... _please_ let us go on this unit mission! We promise we won't steal anymore mission files, right Changbin?" Jeongin questioned.

Changbin raised a brow, crossing his arms as he looked up at him. Felix muttered something to him in an attempt to make him agree with him and Jeongin. 

"Fine. I won't ask them to steal mission files for me anymore." Felix punched his arm and Changbin corrected himself. " _I won't do it anymore_."

All of them turned towards the two, waiting for Bang Chan and Woojin to give them an answer. With a loud sigh, Bang Chan closed the file and handed it towards Woojin. "Fine... fine... we'll go on this mission. However, you four have to make sure you keep your promises."

"We promise to keep our promises!" The three yelled in unison, while Felix had to make Changbin say it again since he didn't say it the first time.


	6. Improvise

The nine boys sat in a large van, all keeping themselves busy as they waited to arrive at their mission location. Changbin was setting up his equipment with the help of Bang Chan, multiple sets of computers all hooked up to their earpieces and most likely security was being hooked up to the wall. Seungmin and Hyunjin sat near the front, staring out the blacked out windows to see if they could see what the location looked like.

Felix kept bothering Changbin, causing Jisung to try and stop him a few time before trying to wrestle with the boy. Though a quick scolding from Woojin to stop moving around caused them to stop. Minho tapped his fingers down on window as he sat behind Hyunjin, scaring the boy when he didn't expect it then getting hit by him for doing so.

Jeongin stared at the driverless wheel turning every so often as it was on autopilot. Usually they'd have someone drive them to missions, but this was an unofficial mission they started. There was no way that anyone for the agency would drive them, they'd most definitely tell their boss. He was nervous to what might happen during the mission yet all he could do was hope that it goes well.

Something caught the boy's attention as the van began driving up to something. It seemed to be a old yet huge fort they were about to pull over to. Jeongin couldn't help but stare at it for awhile before turning towards Bang Chan. "This van is about to park us right in front of the Jamgmi base!"

All the boys turned towards Bang Chan as he rushed over to the drive seat, putting his hand on the wheel and slamming the autopilot button to turn off. Once it did the van stopped, but Bang Chan sat down in the drivers seat. Slowly he pressed ont the gas petal and turned the van to change its direction.

"Alright Changbin, explain the mission to us again." Bang Chan told him, parking the van in the thick mess of trees shading the black van from sight. 

All eyes were on Changbin as he finished setting up his computer. "Mission infiltrate Jangmi... After reading through the file more closely, I discovered the _real_ point of this mission." He stated. He turned around to face the eight boys in the van, his eyes darting from face to face. 

"We are supposed to infiltrate their base, the fort, to discover what weaponry they're trying to deal away. Once we figure out what their weapons do, we decide if we want to take it back to the boss, or destroy it right then and there. A bonus for capturing Jangmi as well." Changbin informed.

Seungmin thought about it for a second before looking up towards Changbin. "If we capture Jangmi, that would get rid of the agency's target's... supplier..."

Changbin nodded, turning towards their leader. "Alright, what's the plan? Of course, you're not going to make us just charge in so we're all ears."

While Bang Chan was in a moment of silence, whispering and murmuring erupted in the van. Everyone was mentioning Jangmi's name and the potential of stopping the agency's target's supply. Who knew what would happen when they brought back Jangmi to the boss? Jeongin couldn't help but imagine the look on his face, receiving the award that their boss wanted them to get, possibly _teaming up_ with UNIT: GOT7...

"We'll split into teams." Bang Chan's voice brought Jeongin back into reality. "Woojin and Minho and Seungmin and Hyunjin will be a partnered together. Felix, Jisung, and Jeongin can be a three-man team." Everyone was jittery and excited with the teams Bang Chan had placed them on. However he cleared his throat to catch their attention. "This way we'll be able to cover more ground and find Jangmi and his weaponry with more ease."

Felix's hand shot into the air eagerly. He waved his hand around to catch Bang Chan's attention before speaking. "But, that leaves you _without_ a team. You'll be alone in a fort that you don't know _anything_ about."

Bang Chan only grinned and Changbin answered for him. "I'm pretty sure he can handle himself. He's the leader after all. He'll be fine. Now go, we want to finish this mission before sunrise." 

"If you find either the weaponry or Jangmi, don't do anything. Contact Changbin or me and we'll give you all further directions."

°∘❉∘°

"This is Agent Felix checking in with Agent Changbin. We are on the side of the building looking for a way to enter without being seen. Agent I.N. and Agent Han have decided to try and climb the wall—"

" _Shut up Felix, I'm trying to focus. You do want the map of the fort right? I'm tuning your earpiece out._ "

Jeongin glance over towards Felix who was muttering a apology to Changbin. He giggled a bit before turning towards Jisung. The boy was dangling off of the brick walls, just a few inches away from the window of the fort. He huffed as he stretched one hand towards the window, attempting to grab its sides so he can lift himself into the fort.

However he slipped, and went crashing down off the side of the fort. Both Felix and Jeongin panicked, going to catch Jisung so he wouldn't get injured. Thought it resulted in Jisung landing on top of his partners. The three groaned in pain of the suddenly shock, pushing Jisung off of them.

"God Jisung! You're so _heavy_! No wonder you fell!" Felix snapped, standing up off the ground. Jeongin stood up, holding out a hand to Jisung to help him up. The boy gladly took the extra help before shooting daggers at Felix.

"Why was _I_ the one climbing anyways?! _You're_ the strongest one out of the three of us, you would have lasted longer than me!" Jisung complained.

The two continued to bicker with each and Jeongin couldn't help but sigh. They needed to get inside the fort unseen. But _how_? They couldn't climb through the window, and going through the front door would be too obvious. Jeongin checked his pockets for any sort of gadgets Changbin made to help them, but none of it was currently useful.

"Why don't we have one of those grappling hooks, huh?" Jeongin questioned, shutting up both Jisung and Felix. He narrowed his eyes at the two oddly silent boy's before concealing a scream of frustration. "Oh my God, you _forgot_ the _grappling hooks_?!"

" _Felix_ was the one who was supposed to get them." Jisung accused. Felix gasped before trying to counter what he said.

"No! Bang Chan specifically told _Jisung_ to get the grappling hooks!"

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Jeongin yelled, slumping against the wall. He let out a huff and ruffled his hair, pulling at the ends. "How are we supposed to get into this stupid fort _now_..."

The two mumbled an apology to Jeongin, feeling guilty about what they did. That was until the three heard something coming their way. They froze for a quick second before running over towards a bush and diving behind it in a hurry. Just like when they were taking the unit mission file, they covered Felix's mouth so he wouldn't stay anything.

Two men in black suits walked towards the three of them. They seemed to have flashlights in their hands and Jeongin could tell they were equipped with guns. They wouldn't just be walking outside without a way to defend themselves.

When it seemed all clear to the men in suits, they seemed began walking forward, much quicker than they were before as if they were looking forward to something. Felix and Jeongin watched the men turn around the corner before letting out a relieved sigh. Jisung and Jeongin took their hands off of Felix and glanced around the corner.

"Where do you think they're going?" Felix asked, his eyes bright with interest as he tried to peer around the corner with Jeongin.

He shrugged, wishing he could follow after the two men. What if they had some type of important information that the agency might need to know? He shook his head and looked up at the window in the fort. 

_Back to trying to climb the wall._

Jisung stood up with a control in his hands a smile on his face. He pressed a red button on the controller and in came a dragonfly sized drone, it was even shaped like one. It was just more... silent. "I stole it from Changbin's room this morning. He should really get a door soon."

"What's a drone going to do in this situation?" Jeongin questioned, intriguing to see what Jisung could do with it. 

Felix nodded before raising a eyebrow. "And _where_ did you even hide the controller and the drone?"

The older boy couldn't help but smile at Jeongin as he started piloting the drone to follow after the men who left a minute ago. "We can follow after them now. And don't question it, Felix."


	7. The Unaware

#####  Cʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴ Mɪɴɪ Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 

Changbin watched as the boys stormed out of the van, all serious and tough going into their mission. Bang Chan was the last to leave, standing beside the open door of the van before glancing back at Changbin. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He questioned.

He simply snorted, sitting down in a chair in front of his computers. "Why do you ask that?" He responded with another question. Changbin put his attention on the computer screens in front of him. He saw everything the boys were seeing through their earpieces. 

He could see Jisung, Felix, and Jeongin making their way towards one side of the fort, all sneaky and quiet... well _more or less_. Jisung was poking and messing with Felix as they walked, before dashing away. Felix chased after him in revenge, making the camera on their earpieces shaky. Jeongin seemed as though he panicked for a second before following after the older agents.

Woojin and Minho had made progress quickly already, they had taken out a few men which seemed to be guards. While Minho was still in the middle of a fight with one, Woojin did come over to help him. In a few minutes they'd infiltrate the fort soon. Surprisingly they got along well on missions.

Then there was Hyunjin and Seungmin, who were constantly running whenever they saw a guard coming towards them. Changbin couldn't understand why they kept running though, so he simply lays her. He couldn't really question them, he wasn't a field agent.

Then there was Bang Chan, who was looking right at him.

"It's your first time watching over _all_ eight of us. You don't have anyone with you to help point the things you may not find, Changbin." Bang Chan pointed out, leaning against the wall of the van.

Changbin only shrugged, spinning around in his chair to face him. "I'll be fine. I've been on missions with every single one of you. I know you're actions better than you probably know _yourself_ ."

Bang Chan rolled his eyes, excusing himself from the conversation the two were having and left. Changbin stood up out his chair and closed the van door, stifling a sigh. It was time to get ready for a long, _long_ night.

He turned around and began walking towards a hidden compartment in the van. "Ramen noodles to eat while they do they're thing. Thank God I _don't_ do field work." Changbin snickered, glad he had heated it up just before they took off on the mission. Thankfully it was still warm.

He sat down in the seat and watched the screen. His eyes darting towards the youngest that were teamed together. He watched as Jisung made climbing a wall almost effortlessly before Felix chimed in.

" _This is Agent Felix checking in with Agent Changbin. We are on the side of the building looking for a way to enter without being seen. Agent I.N. and Agent Han have decided to try and climb the wall—_ "

"Shut up Felix, I'm trying to focus." Changbin said, making up an excuse to have him shut up. He heard the boy mutter an apology and and had to conceal laughter as he watched them.

Suddenly a knock was heard against the van's door. Changbin glanced back towards it, slightly annoyed. "I haven't even ate any of my noodles yet, and one of the boys are back already?" He mumbled before turning back towards the screen. He'll just force them to wait for a little while.

But then... the door _opened_.

Changbin turned to scold whoever it was for coming back so early and why they game in. It was probably Jisung or Jeongin, coming back for their forgotten grappling hook. However, a woman stepped in.  She leaned against the wall, examining the inside of the van good and well. She smirked as men in suits suddenly rushed inside and pinned Changbin down onto the ground.

"What the?! What the hell?! _Let me go_!" He screeched, kicking and squirming in frustration. The woman walked towards Changbin, examining him for a second before smiling at him with a cocky expression.

"JYP sent these _measly_ little agents to screw up my deal? They can't be serious if they really want to stop me. I guess I will just take you as my hostage to make them go away then." She commented, earning a glare from Changbin.

He tried to force the men off of him, but they're grip was too tight on him to free. "Just who do you think you are?" Changbin fumed, clenching his teeth and fists.

The woman seemed pleasantly surprised by Changbin's aggressiveness towards her. She did some sort of sign to the men before stating who she really was.

"JYP allowed you in this mission without telling you that I was _Jangmi_? How foolish of them, _don't you think_?"


	8. Communication Error

The three boys treaded slowly after the men, watching the small drone that was following them very closely. Jisung was a bit behind, seeing as he was piloting the drone and making sure it didn't crash or get noticed by them. Jeongin was behind Felix, who kept glancing back towards Jisung every so often to see what he was doing. 

Though it wasn't much, seeing as Jisung kept scaring them with his over exaggerated yelps and quiet screams.

"I'm pretty sure these guys are just walking around in circles. There's no point in following them." Jeongin commented, his legs aching from the aimless walking. Had they even made it to a different side of the fort or were they still on the side they arrived at? Honestly, Jeongin just wanted to give up and find the others.

Jisung rolled his eyes as he pressed a button on his controller, flying faster and ahead of the men. "Geez, you're so impatient. That's not what I remember hearing from Hyunjin when you were on _your first mission_." He stated, making Jeongin shut up almost immediately.

He prayed that Jisung wouldn't talk about his _fail_ of a first mission and have mercy on him. Thankfully he didn't as Jeongin stopped in place as soon as Jisung did. He looked over his shoulder to find that the drone had stopped in place. Felix squinted his eyes at the men as they looked around the area and urge each other to go somewhere. Suddenly, the two disappeared into the ground as if they 

" _What... just happened_." Felix mumbled, turning around to his teammates. Jeongin shrugged as Jisung turned off the drone and went to go retrieve it. 

Jeongin took a few steps forward, trying to see where the men disappeared. "They looked as though they were entering something... maybe they didn't want their boss, er, _Jangmi_ to find out?" He suggested not really sure on what he was exactly saying.

Jisung returned with his stolen drone, his eyes as wide as full moons and his body full of sudden energy. "You... you guys! There's an entrance here! And the trap door is unlocked! This must have been where the guards left!" He exclaimed, pointing to where the men had left.

_Trap door?_ Why would there be a trap door here? Perhaps it led to some secret weapon that Jangmi was dealing, or maybe Jangmi himself was waiting there! As excited as he was, he was awfully nervous. Jeongin couldn't let the others know though. They'd probably just see him as weak if he confessed he was frightened to see what was up ahead.

"Let's... go through. We need to know what's down there." Jeongin declared, trying to seem as bold as he had been when he escaped from Shin Daehyun.

Felix and Jisung nodded in agreement with what he said, yet Felix suddenly looked doubtful. "Have either of you heard from Changbin? He was supposed to give us a map of the fort earlier, but he never did." He explained. Jeongin and Jisung opened their mouths to reply, but nothing came out. 

_What was Changbin doing?_

It's been a little while since Changbin has last spoke. The last thing he did was tune out Felix, and that was it. It shouldn't have taken Changbin that long to send out a map of the place unless he was procrastinating. Still even then, it would be sent to the boys pretty quick.

"Felix, go back and check on Changbin," Jisung told him. "Contact Bang Chan and tell him what's going on, maybe he can send someone else with you to go check as well."

"What about you two?" Felix questioned. Jeongin gave him a thumbs up, a bright smile appearing on his face as he did so.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure to tell you anything we might find out, and call you as soon as we can if we need backup."

Felix nodded, saying his goodbyes to the two before running off and away from the two. They watched him go before turning around and walking towards the trap door Jisung was talking about. Just like he had said, it was wide open for anyone to find.

"Are we really going down _that_...?" Jeongin questioned. Jisung only smiled in response before hopping down the trap door. Panicked rose in him when he fell down there, but thankfully Jisung clung onto the ladder before he fell to the bottom.

Jeongin peered down the hole warily as Jisung yelled up,"Its dark down here as you get away from the light! Be careful when your coming down! Oh, and close the trap door if you want!"

Jeongin bit his lip, staring at the open door in anxiousness. If he closed the trap door, it would be completely dark down there. What if they slipped? What if they got caught on something? What if someone got hurt and Jeongin couldn't tell because of the darkness? It was already dark enough outside, and they were using the moonlight to see down the hole...

He shook his head and quickly stepped onto the ladder that lead downwards. Fear slowly rose in him, feeling as though it was starting from his feet and creeping up his legs to his face. Jeongin grabbed the handle on the trap door and slowly began closing it as he descended.

Jeongin's hand touched the rusted step of the ladder and he resisted the urge to flinch away. He might fall if he wasn't careful. Yet the pure cold touch of the ladder was hard to get used to. He took a few more steps down the ladder and his hand was stretched out to the max. He had to close the trap door if he wanted to proceed.

"Jisung," Jeongin called, not daring to look down.

Within a few seconds, he heard a response. "Yeah! What is it?"

Jeongin stared up at the trap door, hesitating to speak for a second. "I'm... closing the door now." He informed, and Jisung responded with encouraging okay. Jeongin wished he had that confidence. The two didn't know where this trap door would lead to, were now missing one of their teammates, Changbin appeared to not be online, and had no way of navigating the fort safely.

He had to push all that past him at the moment. He must stay focused on the task at hand: finding the two men that disappeared down the trap door, and seeing what exactly was down there.

With a sigh of frustration and anxiousness, Jeongin slowly began to climb down after shutting the trap door. All he could hear was Jisung and him climbing down what seemed to be a metal ladder, nothing else. The green light on the two's earpieces were the only things helping the two see. Yet that light was much too small for them to really use it as a light source.

_Changbin... What are you doing right now? Felix is going to see what happened to you right now, so everything should be fine._

Jeongin stopped for a second, letting out another sigh as he looked up towards the trap door that was totally out of sight.

_Nothing... bad is happening right? You can handle yourself... right, Changbin? I hope everything is okay..._


	9. The Captive

"It feels like we've been climbing down for _hours_!" Jeongin complained, yet again. First it was up on the ground where his legs were aching, now it was down underground where his hands and feet were hurting. He really didn't like any of this. 

However Jisung only brushed him off, snorting at him as he responded to him. "Oh hush, it's only been about five minutes." Well then five minutes felt like five hours to Jeongin. Just how far down did this tunnel/hole thing go? He was sick and tired of seeing absolutely nothing for the past few minutes.

Plus they still hadn't heard back from Changbin, nor did they hear back from Felix. The two were stuck in this blanket of worry as they waited for a response from either of the two. Yet they'd have to push away their feelings for now, and focus on getting out of this hole.

"Jeongin, Jeongin!" Jisung yelled, rattling the metal ladder. He stopped in place, clinging to the ladder in fright that he might slip. He hissed a reply and Jeongin guessed that a smile was plastered on the boy's face. "I see light down here!"

_Light_? Were they getting closer to the end?

Without another thought , Jeongin began climbing down faster and faster as if his life depended on it.. The end was near, and they'd be able to investigate what was down there. Yet, as Jeongin and Jisung got closer to the end, noises could be heard where the light was coming from. Well, more like voices could be heard.

He heard Jisung jump down the last step with a huff. Jeongin quickly followed after Jisung, landing on his feet then falling on his butt. He was about to yell something but Jisung quickly covered his mouth, listening to their voices.

It was about 30 voices, all speaking at once, coming from the room they had climbed down to. Cautiously Jisung walked down a makeshift hallway, leading away from the tunnel downwards. Jeongin quickly followed afterwards, right on the older agency's tail.

" _ **I'll be so glance when Jangmi closes this deal...**_ "

That was foreign voice. English maybe? Whatever it was, Jeongin barely understood what they were saying. Changbin was making small tongue piercings to speak different languages and was getting ready to implement some sort of hearing device into the earpieces for different languages as well. 

Yet they weren't created yet, so the unit was heavily relying on Bang Chan, Jisung, and Felix for the English speaking. Lucky bunch of people they are, having the ability to hear and speak the same language as foreigners.

"Korean, no one knows what you're saying."

"It was nothing you needed to know, don't worry."

Jisung grabbed Jeongin's hand and began dragging him out of the hallway that lead into a huge room. It was lit by torches and some sort of makeshift fireplace. The room was filled with tables and empty beer and soju bottles, along with about 30 or more men sitting in it. The two seemed to be only on the top floor, seeing as there was a spiral of stairs leading downwards. 

There was railing all around the top floor, and most likely the floors below it. It would be easier to spot anything unusual from the top, and the men down below wouldn't be able to see them.

" _This is Agent Han, coming in with important information_." Jisung called into a microchip that was implanted in the earpiece he was wearing. It was the one thing that was working as a microphone or communicator to the other unit members. "Jeongin. Check and see if you can contact anyone."

Jeongin gave him a skeptical look before speaking into his earpiece like Jisung did. " _Agent I.N. reporting in with information about the fort hideout_." He spoke, yet he received nothing but static from it. It was ear splitting static for that matter as well, hard for Jeongin to get used to. He took the earpiece out, shutting it off, and shoved it in his pocket. "No use. I'm getting nothing but head-aching static."

Jisung curses under his breath, frustrated with their current situation. Why couldn't they contact anyone? Yet... Jeongin could recall a similar incident to this one...

Changbin didn't finish the updates on any of the earpieces, did he? At Jeongin's first mission, the earpieces were going in and out, making communication with someone hard. Now it was even harder that all they got this times was static. They left without absolutely any preparation on the earpieces.

Jeongin should have just let Changbin finish then updates first. Maybe then they could still contact someone else below ground.

Without any other option, Jisung crouched down next to Jeongin. "Let's... go ahead and go! Maybe we can find some information on Jangmi while we are down here! This seems to be where his entourage of men are sitting out for now."

Jeongin nodded, having no rejections to Jisung's plan. Did he have any better ideas than the one the older agent had? No, so why disagree with what he planned out. The two slowly made their way towards the spiral of stairs to hear the group of men better. However, while following Jisung, Jeongin took a stop and dared to look over the edge.

There was one of the men chugging down a bottle of soju, pointing a empty beer bottle towards the other men sitting in front of him.

"After tonight... why don't we take down Jangmi for ourselves? Jangmi will be too busy with the transaction of weapons to even notice us coming!" He exclaimed, clearly a bit woozi off of both the beer and soju.

Other man came behind him, patting his back before snatching the soju and beer from him. "Do you want us to get fired? Jangmi will cut our heads off if we slack off in here or plan something like that against them..." 

_Note to self, the men don't seem to like Jangmi very much. Potentially allows for upcoming missions if we convince them to help us? Seems pretty unlikely though._

_I should also look into who Jangmi was having a deal with as well... If only Changbin was online! Maybe I'd get this information easier instead of having to guess the men and Jangmi's relationship with each other._

A ruckus could be heard from on a level below Jeongin. Jisung has disappeared somewhere, but it definitely wasn't him. It sounded like struggling and muffled screaming coming from somewhere. Thankfully, Jeongin had an arial view of the underground hideout the men were using.

"Look at him, boys! I caught myself a _spy_!" Out bust two men carrying a boy down the spiraled staircase, while the boy kicked and screamed at them. And the voice was way too familiar for comfort.

The men at the very bottom began chuckling and laughing, slamming their hands on the tables and walls to make a beat as they chanted something as well. These henchman of Jangmi's acted like animals behind his back!

Jeongin began making his way towards and down the spiral staircase, leaning farther over the edge of the railing to get a better look of the men and their sudden captive. His eyes widened when the men held down the captive agent's arms, and basically digging around in his personal belongings to see what he had. 

"Look at all these gadgets and weapons!" One called out, holding up a pistol and spinning it in his hand. "Woah, a pocket grappling hook, a pen that works as a usb and captures videos..." Another spoke in awe of the things he was taking.

"Let me go! Do I look like somehow who can just be taken like that? You can't use those gadgets and weapons anyways, so it's not worth trying to take them!" Their captive screamed, causing the men to erupt in laughter. Jeongin froze, literally shaking in place as he took a step away from the railing. He finally recognized who the captive agent was. And it wasn't Jisung.

Jangmi's guards had somehow snatched up Seungmin, away from his team with Hyunjin.


	10. The Escapee

Jeongin pressed his back into the wall, continuously trying to contact any of the members. "Agent I.N. reporting in... anyone? Come on, answer me!" He whisper-yelled, the feeling of utter defeat sinking deep into him as no one answered. Was he too deep underground that the earpieces didn't work? Maybe it's because Changbin never got the chance to fix his earpiece?

Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. Jeongin must get Seungmin out of there before they report to Jangmi. But what _could_ he do? Would he rush in and attack immediately? Or stealthily attack from the shadows like an actual agent. Both of those were good plans, but had big flaws seeing as Jeongin... wasn't trained as much as the others were.

" _Who are you_?" 

Jeongin whipped his head around to see two men behind him, drinks in hand but clearly equipped with weapons. He cursed to him as he stood up, ready to run away if he possibly could.

However, he was second to late. Another pair of men appeared behind Jeongin again, cornering him. "Intruder! Get him before Jangmi finds out!" One of them shouted, dropping the drinks in their hands. The glass bottles shattered as they ran towards Jeongin, pulling out guns and aiming at him.

Jeongin panicked for a second, seeing as he was found out and still hadn't planned anything. Yet, he immediately began acting on instinct and gut. One of the men pointed their gun at him, ready to fire right at Jeongin's chest. They shot once and missed, the bullet whizzing right past Jeongin and into the wall. He took a few steps towards the man and grabbed his wrist, twisting it in an unnatural way.

The man screamed in pain dropping the gun and grabbing his hand to snatch it away from him. Jeongin took the gun for himself and pulled out his own, holding down the triggers and pointing at two of the three men still able to fight. Without a second thought Jeongin let go of it, shooting both the men he was aiming at. They dropped to the ground in agony, holding their new found wounds on their bodies. Soon enough, they were out for the count. Dead.

One of the men backed away from Jeongin, fear stricken that a child younger than him just took down three people at once. They began darting down the stairs, yelling and screaming like a innocent little girl. "I guess I did _kinda_ over do it." He mumbled, beginning to chase after the man that left. However he felt someone grab his leg and a shiver went down his spine.

He glanced down to see the man whose arm was twisted grab him. While he was curled up in a ball with his twisted arm close to him, that didn't stop him from looking like he'd murder Jeongin. "You... you killed them! You brat, Jangmi is going to murder me and it's all thanks to you! I'll take you down... down right here with me!"

It all went by so fast. Jeongin didn't believe that a man with only one free hand could do anything but he was wrong. The man pulled out a small pocket knife, stabbed Jeongin's leg, and quickly pulled it out. He let out a screech of pain and dropped to ground, and trying to cover up the stab marking on his leg. He never got _stabbed the legs_ before what was he supposed to do?

He saw blood ooze out of the wound slowly, making it all the more worse to look at when you're in pain from a knife stab. Jeongin had to ignore it though, for the sake of the mission. Even though it was literally bleeding out, he lifted himself up into a standing position and leaned over the railing.

"Seungmin!!" He screamed, catching everyone on the 1st floors attention. "Just... Go! I'm here, so you don't have to wait for a recuse!" Jeongin told him, locking eyes with the agent.

Seungmin gave him a thumbs up, reaching in his back pocket and pulled out a watch that was supposed to be around his wrist. He seemed surprised that he could even reach it but immediately used it. The arrows on the watch shot out a burning laser, shooting through one of the men holding him down. Jeongin took a step back relieved that Seungmin could possibly run away now. All he needed to do was leave now as well and find Jisung in the process.

He felt another shock of pain creep up his spine, leaning against the railing and looking down at his leg. Once again, the same man had stabbed the pocket knife into Jeongin's leg once more, and didn't pull it out this time. "Stop with the stabbing dude!" Jeongin hissed, going to pull the knife out his leg and push the man away from him.

Yet before he had the chance, the man from earlier had returned with reinforcements. A two of men grabbed Jeongin's hands and pinned the boy into the wall, holding him down so he couldn't get away. He cursed under his breath, squirming in their grasps.

The man who had ran smirked as he grabbed Jeongin's hair and yanked his head back to look at them. "Not so scary now, are you? You're all bark and no bite aren't you, little boy?" He snickered letting go and slamming his face into the wall. Jeongin grunted, enduring the pain as best as he possibly could. He didn't want to give the man the pleasure of seeing him hurt.

_For someone who ran away at the sight of me finishing off three people, he sure is cocky...._

A suddenly a gunshot was heard, the man's eyes went round. He clenched his teeth and covered his chest, though crimson could been seen seeping through his hand. " _You... damned kids..._ " Was the last thing he muttered before collapsing onto the ground. Jeongin and the remaining men looked to the side, and there was Jisung aiming a pistol at them.

"Ah... he should have learned not to cuss." He stated, pouting a bit. The men let go of Jeongin, shoving him down onto the ground. Jisung's pout twisted into a look of bitterness, dropping the pistol and urging the men to fight him. Of course they did so, wanting revenge for the man Jisung just killed off.

One man threw a underhanded punch and Jisung moved aside, grabbing the man's fist and kicking him in the gut. He winced back while the other took the lead instead. The man threw another punch towards him just like the first, except it was quick and going straight towards his face. Jisung stopped it with his hand and grabbed his other hand, immobilizing him from using both.

The man grunted, using force and pure strength to get past Jisung. Yet he quickly moved one hand of his hands to hold the man's arm, twisting m it onto his back instead. Without a second thought Jisung forced him into the ground, holding down there while the man let out a scream of agony. It turned out Jisung was wearing hands claws and digging them into his skin. Who would have thought he had those on him?

The man assumably passed out from shock or something along those lines. But that left only one more person to go. The last man pushed Jisung off of his last target and has tumbled on top of him. He pulled out an actual knife, aiming for Jisung's throat to finish him off quickly.

Jisung stopped his hand just in time, if he was a second slower he would have his throat slit open. He moved the man's hand to the other side of him, making the knife stab into the ground instead of him. Jisung grabbed his leg and turned him slightly, giving the boy an opening to get from under him. Once he slipped away from the man and shoved him into the railing. Yet thanks to the man's weight, he broke right through the railing and began failing to the ground.

Of course that didn't stop him from grabbing Jisung in the process. He let out a yelp of surprise as he was almost dragged over the edge, holding onto what was left of the railing. If he fell down from this height, there was no way he was getting back up without a broken bone or two. "J... Jeongin! Help me!"

" _Jisung_!" Jeongin yelled, scrambling over to him. He saw that Jisung's fingers were slowly slipping off of the railing and that he could fall at any moment. And he did. His hands let go of the railing and he fell for a hot second, before Jeongin grabbed his wrist. Jisung rose his dangling arm and practically latched into Jeongin's hand as he pulled him up.

When Jisung was safely on the a solid surface, the two sat there for awhile to catch their breathes. "Oh my God, Jisung!" Jeongin yelled, pulling the boy into a hug. "Do you know how bad you scared me?! I thought you might die from that fall! Or at least... I might die from watching that fight! Where did you even learn that stuff anyways?"

Jisung only smiled, returning the embrace with an even tighter huge on his part. "I went and watched some of Woojin and Felix's sparing matches... and then I even joined them once! It was so cool!" He exclaimed, pulling away from the hug. "You should try it one day! It's fun!"

Jeongin stared at him for second and he swore he was on the verge of tears. "You... you idiot! How could you talk about _fun_ when you could have _died_!" He yelled, punching the boy in the chest, one Jisung couldn't dodge.

The two laughed and Jeongin wiped away the tears that wanted to spill. "Anyways... what about Seungmin?" He questioned as Jisung checked the somehow still bleeding stab markings on Jeongin's legs.

The boy thought about it for a second and looked up, pointed ahead of them. He turned to see Seungmin running as fast as he possibly could towards the two with no intent of stopping. At first it was weird, why was the boy in such a hurry? And then he saw about five different people chasing after him.

"Dang it Seungmin!" Jeongin yelled at him, grabbing Jisung's arm so they could go. Jisung only huffed, helping Jeongin up as the two began literally sprinting away from them. It was run-ception if you were looking at it from afar. Jeongin and Jisung were running from Seungmin, Seungmin was running from the mob of men, and the mob of men were running with the intent to kill Seungmin.


	11. The Weak and Foolish

**Fᴇʟɪx Mɪɴɪ Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ (ᵖᵗ. ¹)**

Felix cautiously walked around the fort, searching for anyone he knew or the van that the unit pulled up in. He had contacted Bang Chan a few minutes ago and told him about that situation. It was explained that he'd send Minho to him for backup since he had met up with Woojin and Minho earlier.

Still, it was still odd how Changbin hadn't contacted anyone. When Changbin had their backs, they felt as they could do absolutely anything. Yet now it felt like they were going in blind, walking into a death trap. They had to be extra careful from now on till Changbin was back online.

"Felix, Felix over here!" He heard a voice whisper. He turned his head to see Minho with his back pressed up against the wall, but a smile bright on his face. After seeing the familiar face, he smiled back and quickly ran towards him to join his new partner. 

The two exchanged greetings, joking a bit as they hid behind a wall. Minho checked their surroundings to make sure no one was around before turning towards him. "So? What were you and Woojin doing before you came here?" Felix asked.

Minho thought about it for a second while trying to recall his last thoughts. "Me and Woojin were trying to find out where Jangmi hid the weapons. We bummed into Bang Chan on the way and that's when we received your call."

Felix nodded, tapping the ground in frustration. "So you still haven't found the weaponry yet..." He mumbled before shaking his head. That wasn't important at the moment. What they were trying to find out was what Changbin was going and if he was currently okay. "I'm sure they'll find it soon, let's start heading over to the van."

Minho muttered a okay in agreement as the two got back on their feet again. Felix led the way as they dodged past men that were guarding the outside of the fort, trying not to get caught. Every so often he'd get a static voice from his earpiece, though he didn't know what they were saying. They kept getting cut off and words couldn't even be made out of whatever they were saying. However Felix was sure it wasn't Jisung nor Jeongin. The two of them could handle themselves.

"Look! Look!" Minho exclaimed, patting Felix on the back and pointing in a totally different direction than they were going. "Over there! I see it! I see the van! Did Changbin move it there? I don't remember it being so close." 

Felix squinted his eyes and there it really was. Minho was right, it was closer than before. However he brushed that off as well and urged Minho to follow after them. This would be a quick get in-get out situation. All they needed to know is if Changbin was fine and then go back on their original missions. Besides, Changbin was probably fine anyways.

But... why does every time Felix try to mentally reassure himself, some _deeper_ and _darker_ feeling start to arise in him?

They stopped in front of the van and knocked on the door to let Changbin know they were here. However when no answer came, he resorted to calling his name. "Changbin! Yo, Seo Changbin! _Agent Changbin_!" Minho yelled, knocking on the door as loud as he possibly could. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Felix, shrugging as he didn't know what was going on.

Felix stared at the door before grabbing the handle and opening it. He was surprised that this door was open anyways, he should have locked the door. But if Changbin wasn't going to respond, then they'd just walk in anyways. Yet all of this felt extremely off... there was something definitely wrong with this situation.

He swung the door open and stepped inside the eerily dark van. Felix turned on the flashlight mode on his cross-drop earpiece, shining a light in the van. It was normal for no light to show through the windows as the windows were darkened for a reason. Yet they always had one light on inside of the van so they themselves can see.

Minho walked into the van after Felix, searching around for something odd. He grabbed a few of Changbin's belongings that had been scattered around the place in the van. "Would he just leave these out like this?" He mumbled before turning to Felix.

"Changbin isn't here? So... where could he have gone?" Felix frowned and looked at the doors at the back of the van. He walked up to them and pushed them. As he did so the doors creaked open. His eyes widened as he turned around and grabbed Minho's arm.

Minho was caught off guard for a second, looking back towards him. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he saw the extremely distressed look on Felix's face. "Woah! Woah! Felix, what's wrong?"

"Minho... Changbin didn't leave on his own accord. Everything is scattered around the place and the doors are unlocked. _Someone came in here while he was inside_."

It took awhile for him to process what he said before his eyes widened. The two raced to the van's back doors and pushed them open, only to find nothing there. The two looked around the area in distress, not finding any clues to where Changbin might be.

"God, where did he go?" Minho questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets. They couldn't go back in the van and look on the cameras to see where Changbin was. He didn't really wear his own earpiece as he usually never left the van. Yet the one day he does...

"Excuse me boys, are you looking for him?" A feminine voice spoke. Both of them whipped their heads around to see a woman standing there with Changbin right next to her. However she held a knife to his throat and held him right next to her.

Felix's went round at the sight of him being held hostage. He took a step forward towards them yet Minho grabbed his arm when he noticed the woman press the blade into Changbin's neck. Changbin brace himself, reaching for the woman's knife but failing as she used her other hand to hold him in place.

Minho pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the woman. "You let go of him right now, or _I'll shoot_." He threatened though you could see Minho's hands trembling as his fingers hovered over the trigger.

The woman only smiled, also threatening to press it deeper into Changbin's throat. "Shoot me and I'll slit his throat so he goes down with _me_." She warned them. Minho was like a dog at this point, clenching his jaw as he hesitantly lowered his weapon. The woman smirked, pointing the knife at the two of them as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Now I, _Miss Jangmi_ , will take this lovely techy kid and you two can... stay here I guess. Whatever those guys want to do with you." She stated, twirling the knife in her hand.

Minho and Felix were left in shock by her words. Miss Jangmi? This woman was _Jangmi_? It wasn't a guy after all? And now she was taking Changbin with him? Felix got ready to sprint after the two but stopped when he heard a gunshot fire and a grunt of pain.

Felix turned to his side to see Minho collapsed on the ground, holding his side as it bleed out a crimson. Panic rose in him as he crouched down next to Minho trying to see how made the wound was instead of going after Jangmi. 

"F... Felix, what the hell are you doing? Go after them, Jangmi has Changbin." Minho told him, trying to push him away. 

Felix shook his head, resisting the urge to leave. "You just got shot, Minho! I know... I know Changbin can handle himself for a good amount of time. But if this gets infected or gets bigger it could be bad." He stated, refusing to leave.

Minho rolled his eyes, gulping as he pointed into the trees. "Then if you're going to stay here... You might as well take down the guy that shot me then contact Bang Chan." Felix gave him a look of confusion before looking towards the trees. 

Out came about two guys with guns in their hands, taking aim at both Felix and Minho as they had been ordered to do so. Felix gulped, his eyes widening as he slowly stood up. He had to go one v. two with guys that were armed just to get Minho to safety.

Felix took a deep breath, slowly taking out his own pistol as he stood in front of Minho. " _Shit..._ "


	12. Prototype

**Hʏᴜɴᴊɪɴ Mɪɴɪ Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ**

"Stupid signal..." Hyunjin muttered, frowning as he walked through the fort. He tried contacting everyone else as soon as Seungmin suddenly disappeared from his sight, yet every time he did all he got was static. It seemed as though almost everyone was currently offline and unreachable which sucked. He was stuck in a fort without any sort of map or partner to join him.

This got Hyunjin thinking, what should Unit: GOT7 do in this situation? What would Agent Jinyoung do in Hyunjin's situation?

He frowned, pulling his hair as he leaned up against the wall. "Why is it so hard to think like a _professional agent_?" He complained. If only Seungmin didn't disappear on him, maybe Hyunjin would be more useful in this situation.

Suddenly, faint noises could be heard down the hall he was walking through. Hyunjin froze in the position he was in as the faint noises got louder, signaling that someone was coming. His eyes widened as he cursed under his breath, finding a corner to hide behind. He peered from behind it to see a small group of men in suits walking towards Hyunjin.

He immediately looked away, holding as still as a mouse to not be found out. He heard the footsteps become awfully close to where he was hiding, but the conversation the men were holding said otherwise. "Have you seen those weapons Jangmi brought in?!" One exclaimed, seemingly excited about this topic.

This snatched Hyunjin's interest, as the boy was infiltrating the fort for that purpose. He listened in carefully to what these men were saying, trying to gain information on the weapons.

"No one has been allowed to touch the weapons unless Jangmi demands us to do so.. It's basically a mystery on what the hell they are." One of the men responded, making Hyunjin out in frustration. So these guards were protecting something they hadn't even seen yet. He wondered how much these guys are even being paid to do this work.

Hyunjin took out a watch from his pocket, touching the glass to reveal a whole new screen. He swiped through a few slides until he found a setting he was looking for. Hyunjin peered our of his hiding place and aimed the watch at any one of the men there. When pressed a button on the side of it, the watch shot out some sort of laser and scanned a man of his chooseing. It had copied the man's dna and would turn it into a chip Hyunjin could use to disguise himself as one of the others.

Now all he needed to do was to get rid of the man so there wouldn't be any duplicates. But how would he get him by himself? Hyunjin moved away from his hiding spot, following the men carefully and quickly so he wouldn't get caught. He took out a small and sleek tracking device from his pocket and placed it on the back of the man's neck. The device immediately connected to the watch he had as he took a step back, watching the men walk ahead and leave him behind.

Hyunjin strapped the watch on his wrist as a map appeared in its screen, with a blinking red light moving on the screen. "Great, it works!" He exclaimed to himself, a smile on his face. "This was just a prototype, but Changbin will be glad that it works..." He mumbled to himself as he fumbled around for any more gadgets he could find.  

"Not much but a pocket knife and a pistol can really help me in this situation." Hyunjin mumbled but quickly shrugged it off. He began walking and follow the tracker point after the guy he pinned, walking into this situation without a plan. Hyunjin smiled as he pulled out some black sunglasses, placing them in his face and touching a button on the side of them.

"Sʏsᴛᴇᴍ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴏɴ, ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴡᴀɪᴛ..." it spoke and Hyunjin smirked. This was one of the things he stole from. Changbin's room with Jisung before the group left on the mission. The sunglasses had a programmed assistant inside of them that would help whenever Changbin was offline like he was now. Though these glasses were also a prototype and had never been tested until now, it didn't hurt to try and use them now.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the guy he was tracking standing around the place. It was as if he got separated from the rest of the group that he was in. Hyunjin took this chance to hide and find information on him. "Lock onto that guy and find out who he is." He instructed and the sunglasses did it's thing.

It locked right onto the guy's face and did millions of background checks in seconds. Hyunjin had to conceal his squeal of pure joy as he watched the sunglasses work without fail. "Cʜᴜɴɢ Bᴇᴏᴍsᴇᴏᴋ, ᴀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ sᴛᴀʀ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴄʀɪᴍɪɴᴀʟ ғᴏʀ ᴍᴜʀᴅᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴇғᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴍᴀʀᴋᴇᴛᴇᴅ ᴅᴇᴀʟɪɴɢs. Cᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛ ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɪs ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴠᴇʀɴᴍᴇɴᴛ."

Of course this guy would have been a criminal. Why would Jangmi recruit an good person? Hyunjin took a deep breath before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking up to the man. He had a pocket knife in his hands as he held them behind his back, ready to at least make the guy pass out from panic or stress or something along those lines.

" _Chung Beomseok_?" Hyunjin questioned, standing in front of a room with an open door. "I need to speak with you on some urgent matters." He explained to the man. However he only received stares from the man as he held out a pistol and aimed it at him.

He'd been found out that quick? Well he didn't blend in with the others but still...

Hyunjin ran into the room beside him as Beomseok began shooting at him. He heard footsteps running towards the room before a cheeky little idea popped into his head. 

He hid behind the door as the man walked in searching for where he went. Quickly Hyunjin ran out the door and shut it closed, pressing his back onto the door to keep it closed. When Beomseok found out what was going on, banged his fist as hard as he possibly could on the door, trying to force it open himself. Hyunjin struggled to keep it closed and began switching the settings on the watch to something else.

"Oh, Chung Beomseok! I'm sorry I must I have gotten the wrong Chung! I'm terribly sorry sir!" He exclaimed, melting the door and wall together so he couldn't escape. It was hard as the door kept almost opening up but Hyunjin could survive long enough to get this door melted together.

"Get me out of here! Just wait till Jangmi gets you! Then you'll be completely screwed!" Beomseok yelled. Hyunjin only whistled, stepping away from the room he had trapped the guy in and pressing a button on his watch. He watched as Beomseok's expression when from pissed to calm them to drowsy. Without warning the man fell to the ground, either passed out or fast asleep from the sleeping gas the tracker emitted.

"Thank you for your service , Chung Beomseok." Hyunjin mumbled a small smirk plastered on his face as he bowed and began walking away from the room. He tapped the screen as his appearance began to change into a totally different person. It was still him and he hadn't shape shifted like some supernatural being. A 3D holographic version of Chung Beomseok has formed around the boy, making it look like to outsiders that he was one of them.

He stopped when he made it too some big gray double doors and slowly pushed them open. There he was greeted by a warehouse of sorts full of men that worked for Jangmi himself. They were carrying around boxes and cases, guarding a door that let out of the fort as if they were waiting for someone to come. Yet it if they were this busy, someone was already here before him.

"... ᴅᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ... ɪᴍᴍᴇᴅɪᴀᴛᴇʟʏ... Wᴀʀɴɪɴɢ... ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ... ᴀssᴏᴄɪᴀᴛᴇ... Tᴀʀɢᴇᴛ... ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ..." The sunglasses were screwing up. This reminded Hyunjin of Jeongin's first mission when the earpieces kept going in and out on Changbin's voice. He cursed under his breath, turning the sunglasses off and taking them off.

"The thing must still be bugged." He mumbled, putting the glasses into his pockets. Suddenly the hologram began to phase in and out between Beomseok and Hyunjin appearance. Panicked, he ran behind some boxes to keep himself hidden away from all the men that were at work in the warehouse. He glanced down at his watch only to find that it too was glitching just as the sunglasses and hologram were. "What is going on...?"

"What does this do?" He heard a unfamiliar voice say. Hyunjin climbed onto of a few boxes, peering over them as he spotted a more important figure walking with one of the men from before. He seemed to be showing the important person around, pointing out boxes filled with weapons inside.

The man showing him around stopped and snatched one of the boxes away from the men caring it. He pulled out a small looking pistol and smiled at it like it was his most prized possession. "This? This may look like a regular FNS9-C, but it's not. We took it and modified into something much more great. You have two opinions with this gun. You either shoot it and get an instant kill, or you shoot it and get a lift so bright it can blind a person permanently. Using those two opinions at the same time result in a deadly weapon I'm sure!"

Hyunjin's mouth gapped open as his eyes widened as full as crescent moons. Who want to be instant killed and blind at the same time? That's just horrible in Hyunjin's eyes. Not even being able to see anything before your death must suck, but these people having that weapon sucks even more. He had to get those away from them somehow. Yet then Hyunjin did one of the worst things he's never done during a mission.

He slipped.

He slipped off the boxes and fall to the ground, bring the boxes with him. Together he and boxes created to loudest noise in the warehouse, causing everyone to stop and stare where he was. Hyunjin pushed some of the boxes off of me, revealing himself to everyone in the warehouse. He froze like an idiot, getting ready to run away as quickly as he possibly could.

"Have you tested this gun out on a human?" The important person asked and his guide shook his head. He grabbed the gun and aimed it towards Hyunjin as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Then I, _Lee Yunseok_ , will be the person to test this out on a human being. As everything Jangmi creates must be perfect for Wonsik." He stated.

Hyunjin stared at Yunseok as he said the name Wonsik. Wasn't... wasn't Wonsik the name of the target Agent Jinyoung was currently after? Did that mean something that Hyunjin didn't even want to consider?

" _Goodbye, pest_." The gun fired off, as a laser and bullet shot off towards Hyunjin. He didn't even move as he was too entangled by his own thoughts. Yet he snapped out of it when he felt someone crash into him and the two went tumbling onto the floor. The bullet and laser shot right through the wall instead of him. 

Hyunjin gasped, sitting up in pure shock. He almost died because he literally wasn't paying attention. "Hyunjin, you didn't get hurt right?" He heard a voice ask. He looked up in confusion before his eyes basically sparkled in excitement.

" _Bang Chan_!"


	13. Lost and Found

**Fᴇʟɪx Mɪɴɪ Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ (ᵖᵗ. ²)**

Felix was dragged along helplessly with the men from before, unable to get himself out of this situation. The fight from earlier ended in a total disaster, for the first time Felix was totally defeated. He doesn't even know exactly how it happened. At one point he was protected Minho, the next he collapsed right next to him.

Covered in bruises and wounded, one of the men from before held onto his arms and forced him to walk forward. There were a few times Felix would spite them by stopping in the middle of the hall or yelling about how he could contact anyone he wanted for help. In truth he couldn't, as they took as his weapons away from him and then threatened to end Minho's life.

Minho. Felix never felt so guilty about the boy in his life. 

Minho was limping and walking when he truly shouldn't be. He had to let his wound just bleed out as they wouldn't really let him use his own hands. He felt so bad about the boy, he was usually so cheerful and funny whenever it came to missions. He lifted off the stress by making jokes with Jisung whenever they were together. He really didn't deserve this.

They stopped in front of some sort of prison cell and shoved both Felix and Minho in. He skidded to a stop right in front of the door and caught Minho from collapsing on the ground. He gave him a look of regret as he turned around to find door was shut closed and locked. 

"I swear, when I contact my leader we'll be out of here before you know it." He hissed, holding onto the bars as he glared at the two.

They simply laughed at his words, holding the two pairs of earpieces in his hands. "Contact them without these then." They dropped the earpieces right in front of Felix and before he could snatch them up, they crushed them. He heard the horrid crack and smash of the earpieces as the men stepped on them with their feet. He rubbed his shoes as hard as possible on the ground, tearing the earpieces into shreds.

Felix's eyes went wide as he felt to his knees, watching as the men picked up their feet. Off dropped shatter pieces of the earpieces, Bang Chan and Changbin's earpieces that they worked hard on. The two snickered as they left, not even looking back to the boys they just locked away. 

He hadn't moved from the position he was in as he reached his hand out to the shatter earpieces. "You've... _you've got to be kidding me_..." He mumbled, touching the broken pieces and cutting his finger. Felix withdrew his hand and leaned up against the bars of the cell. They truly had no hope now. With no way to contact their members, no weapons to break themselves out with, they were stuck here.

"Felix are you... are you crying?" Minho asked, sitting up and wincing slightly from the pain that was still there. He shook his head a no, trying to wipe any sort of tear that threatened to drip from his eyes. There was no way Felix was about to look weak in front of Minho after all they had been through.

He frowned and sat beside him, still holding his side with his hands. "Don't... don't hold it in dude. It's fine. I won't... won't make fun of you..." Minho explained, staring at the dark wall in front of the two. 

Felix sniveled as he held the end of his shirt. "I'm sorry." He apologized, his grip tightening. "I'm really, _really_ sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was _supposed_ to _happen_!"

Minho gave him a questionable look but didn't stop Felix from continuing. "It's just— Jeongin really wanted to do this mission! And I wanted to as well because you know, we thought we were fit to do this job. But now Changbin is held hostage, you're literally bleeding from the side, we can't contact anyone and—"

Felix bit his lip as his face started running red as tears slid down his cheek. Minho wrapped one arm around him into a reassuring huge. "Don't worry, we'll be rescued soon! Bang Chan... Chan will be here any minute now and he'll swoop right in to save us!"

Of course no matter what Minho would say, it didn't stop Felix from feeling completely and utterly defeated. It was hard to lift up his spirits when the odds were currently stacked up against them.

"Geez stop crying like kid, Felix." A voice said, making both Minho and him turn around. They couldn't see anyone but they knew for sure who it was this time. The voice definitely belonged to Changbin. "Look at me! I got _kidnapped_ , used a _hostage_ , almost got my throat _slit open_ and now currently chained up on the wrist with _no way to get out of here_ and I'm still okay."

Minho snorted at him, peering through the bars and towards the side. "Oh hush Changbin. Let the boy have... have his feelings." He stated yet a laugh was attempting to seep through his voice. Felix couldn't help but let his mouth curve into a smile as Minho and Changbin went back and forth with each other.

He rubbed his eyes to make the oncoming tears go away before turning and towards the bars and looking the same way as Minho. "So," He began, trying to seem tougher than he was earlier,"did Jangmi say what she wanted to do with us?" Felix questioned.

The two heard the movement of chains scrapping against each other and ground as Changbin stuck on of his hands out of the bars. Unfortunately, his hand was all covered in the crimson red that was also leaking out of Minho's side. "Well, I guess she wants me for my technology so I'm still alive in spite of constantly trying to escape. You two? She might just kill you two for sport."

_For sport?_

_Who kills a human being for sport?_

Felix opened his mouth to spit some insults on Jangmi before a door opened. The three all turned their heads to see Jangmi strut with an earpiece that one of the boys had worn. It wasn't Minho or Felix's, theirs had gotten crushed and destroyed. Which meant it was either one of the boys in the fort or Changbin's.

"Tell me, can you send a broadcast out on these?" Jangmi questioned, crouching down right in from front the "holding cell" he was in. Changbin only snorted at the woman and didn't answer her. "Can you? Or can you not?" She asked again.

"I don't know, maybe you can or maybe you can't. Either way, your fort screwed up the signal for the earpieces to even work correctly.."

Felix narrowed his eyes at Jangmi, confused in her intentions. What would she need to broadcast? How would she be able to broadcast anything on these? The earpieces were only a little bigger than the size of an earring, she wouldn't be able to do much on it.

Jangmi simply laughed, pressing a button on the back of the earpiece. "Oh don't worry, I have a way to by pass my own signal. I just have to know how these work." She stated, turning towards Felix and Minho. 

The two froze right then and there, knowing for a fact that if they did something wrong they'd be dead meat. "I don't need these two here." She said out loud. "I only need tech boy here, though I've got an even better plan of what to do for you two. It will be fun! _For me at least_."


	14. Fortunate and Unfortunate

Jeongin turned around the corner, followed by Seungmin and Jisung behind him. The three held their breathes as they watched a mob of men run right past their little hiding spot and off somewhere deep into the fort. He made sure they were gone till he slid down against the wall, holding both Seungmin and Jisung arms. " _Oh my God_ , my legs have never been in this much pain before!"

Jisung rolled his eyes at him, crouching down to Jeongin. "Of course you feel like that. You got _stabbed_ in the leg about _two times_ with a _knife_. That must have hurt yet you _still_ kept running." He explained, examining the two wounds on his legs carefully. He winced in pain when he touched it, but endured it as he didn't want to be seen as weak.

"Lucky for you," Jisung began, looking up towards Jeongin. "The injury isn't extremely bad, so you should be fine unless it gets infected or something. Don't know how to stop the bleeding though." He confessed, giving him an apologetic smile as he stood back up.

Jeongin only nodded, frowning as tried to wipe the still leaking crimson red off his leg. "It'll be fine soon, so it shouldn't matter. I can keep going so you don't have to leave me here." He stated to them, not wanting to seem as a burden for them to just leave and constantly have to check on him.

Suddenly a signal went off in the earpiece he wore, shocking him. He couldn't get any signal when trying to contact the others earlier so why was this able to happen now? "Um, guys? I think someone is trying to contact me." He explained. The two boys whipped their heads towards him in pure shock. He could tell by their expression that while they didn't want to believe him, it wasn't hard to think that it was true.

It was static for a few seconds before a woman's voice began to speak. Through the earpiece. " _Testing testing! 1, 2, 3! I hope you're  having fun in my little game I've set up for you all! If you're not, then you're in luck! There's a more challenging leave coming up_." the woman explained, her voice echoing through the halls eerily.

The two boys beside him kept tapping his shoulder trying to get his attention somehow. It seems as though Jisung and Seungmin weren't getting turn same message as Jeongin. Quickly he began taking the earpiece out of his ear to turn up the volume so the others could hear. The two leaned in to hear better as they paid as much attention as possible to to the message being sent. 

" _I realize that you boys have some... flaws currently while you run around the little fort of mine. We can't have you all not know such important information while playing the next level of my game. The Jangmi you're looking for isn't what you excepted it to be. You should be looking for a gorgeous woman who is y'all and can kick all of your asses in one go! Oh wait, that's me. I'm Jangm!_ ” 

"Wait... so we've been looking for the wrong person this entire time?" Seungmin asked, looking towards both Jisung and Jeongin in confusion. "Did we not... read the file through entirely? Did Changbin _miss_ something while reading it?" That's not what Jeongin was thinking about at the moment though. Something went off in Jeongin's head as he pieced everything together. 

There was no possible way, that Jangmi had done something about Changbin? Was that why the boy wasn't answering them earlier? Is that why Felix hadn't returned back to the group with Jisung and him? Because Jangmi had interfered with both of them? 

" _I caught tech boy earlier tonight and he's so cute with his little attitude of his. However I'm guessing you want him back." Jangmi said, though Jeongin could catch a hint of laughter in her voice. "So here's the deal. You can either find me and defeat me, or find your little tech boy_." 

" _Don't do it, I swear if one of you idiots really think—_ " Changbin's voice finally chimed in, but not in time to let him finish his entire sentence. The signal was cut offline and no sound came from his earpiece. Seungmin, Jisung, and Jeongin all stayed quiet for a second as he placed his earpiece back on. It was almost as if the boy's didn't know what to do. 

What they didn't know was that Jeongin's mind was racing. For once, more than one plan attempted to piece itself together in his head no matter how crazy the idea was. He also began to think he actually knew where Changbin was being held. They hadn't seen that room yet, and it almost all the rooms in the fort were identical to each other. 

"Go after Jangmi. Get any back up if you possible can." Jeongin began, slightly hoping that the wounds on his leg weren't going to slow him down. "I'll go after Changbin." The two boys gave him a look of confusion before Jisung seemed to chime in on what he was thinking. 

Just before Jeongin was about to run away, Jisung grabbed his shoulder. "No. You are not about to go after Changbin all alone! And you're not sending us away for you to do so. Look happened to Felix when we sent him away. He hasn't contacted us at all since then and now we know what _really_ happened to Changbin." 

"But, Changbin can be rescued now! This is our only chance to do this without getting all of us in any more harm." Jeongin tried to convince him. "She made the mistake of trying to make us choose. There is enough of us to go after both! Jisung, _please_ just let me go get Changbin.” 

Jisung opened his mouth to argue but Seungmin stopped him. "We've got company!" He yelled as the two of them turned around. It seemed as though the mob that was chasing after them earlier had finally found out where they were. Without a second thought the boys began to run away, but in two completely different directions. 

Seungmin and Jisung had gone left, while Jeongin had purposely gone left. He jogged away from the scene before pressing his back again the wall and tearing off a tiny bit of his shirt sleeve. With it was a small hassle he wrapped the ripped cloth around his wound so it would bleed into that instead of going down his leg. "Okay... I think I should head as far down as possible. Look for something that would seem as though you can hide a person in there." 

Jeongin let out a deep breath as he began walking down the hall in search of a way down. After a few minutes he began speed walking, then after another few he began jogging. When anxiousness claimed him rather quickly he began running as fast as his injured legs could possibly take him. All he saw as he ran past was the same grey walls and rooms that he'd almost nothing. He saw no one familiar neither did he find anything that seems suspicious. 

It had only been a few minutes and he left like he had been running in circles. "I wish I asked for a clue!" He yelled skidding to a stop and pressing his back against the wall. Jeongin ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of where he was heading. In reality he didn't know where he was actually going, but he couldn't risk the only chance he had to save Changbin. 

_Think Jeongin... think! If I was Jangmi where would I hide Changbin?_

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot there's got to be some type of prison cell in here!" Jeongin yelled, realizing there is no trick place to hide a person when there's literally a prison cell inside a fort. All he needed to do was head down. Most cells in forts were held underground weren't they? He didn't really know, he never paid attention to his history classes when he was in school. 

Luckily though, down wasn't too far. He stopped only about 15 minutes after he started walking again in front of a door. "Thats definitely a door to some sort of prison cell." He grabbed the handle in attempt to open it, but it was seemingly locked from the inside. That was no problem for Jeongin though as he grabbed a pen from his pocket. He took the top off to reveal a key and put it into the lock. Jeongin twisted the key around in the lock for a short awhile before he heard a click and the door opened. 

He threw the key to the side as he cautiously opened the door. " _Changbin_ ...?" He mumbled, peering into the room. He saw a few prison cells all lined up next to each other. Who knew how many people each one could hold... 

"You idiot! Why are you here?!" He heard Changbin's voice come from one of the cells. Jeongin saw the boy sticking his hand out of the cell he was being held in and he quickly ran over to him. He held onto the bars and a smile of relief appeared on his face when he saw Changbin was currently alright. 

"Jangmi tried to make us choose between you and capturing her. But I had spilt up from Seungmin and Jisung to come find you so we can get you out of here." Jeongin explained himself. 

However Changbin took a told of his shirt collar, dirtying it with the blood that was stained on his hands. "Jeongin, this was a _trap_. She _knew_ someone would spilt you to come find me. Jangmi is here, not wherever Seungmin and Jisung are going." 

Jeongin stared at him in confusion before glancing back at the door he had entered. There was woman who closed it shut while a smile had appeared on his face. "Look who made the wrong the choice? Welcome, _Agent I.N._ ” 


	15. Teen Idle

"Oh, you look so soft and young to be an agent, Agent I.N! How old are you? I don't want to break anything that can stop you from growing up into a healthy young man." Jangmi cooed, locking the door. She seemed more relaxed than anything as she took one step towards Jeongin. He instinctively tried to back away, but only hit the bars that kept Changbin inside.

He didn't know what to do. He was locked inside a room staring right at Jangmi with Changbin behind him. Jeongin's never felt more unprepared in his entire life, like he suddenly was unfit to do this task. 

" _Minho and Felix were in here a few minutes ago before Jangmi sent out that message. I don't know what she did with them, but I'm assuming it's nothing good_." Changbin whispered to him, keeping an eye on Jangmi as she came towards the two.

So Minho, Felix, and Changbin are all the ones who came face to face with Jangmi before Jeongin? And they basically all lost? Jangmi seemed as though she wasn't even hurt, maybe she hadn't fought them or was she just too strong? Jeongin has barely held out against Shin Daehyun on his first mission, how was he supposed to stop Jangmi without any back up?

"Where are the others? Agent Felix and Lee Know, what did you do with them?" Jeongin questioned, trying to seem at least a little intimidating or strong to Jangmi. However that didn't really work for Jeongin since he's just a 18 year old with braces who is on his second mission that's not going according to plan.

Jangmi laughed a bit as she stood in front of Jeongin, hooking an arm around him as she pinched his cheek. "Aw aren't you a sweet boy, the little one caring for his olders, how cute!" She exclaimed, being awfully delicate with him. Was she really consider about his growth was she just trying to trick him? Honestly it seemed like it was in between the two.

"I'm being serious," Jeongin began, pushing Jangmi away from him. He stood a few inches away from him before fumbling around for any sort of weapon he could possibly find. He had forgotten his pistol somewhere, so in the end he ended up aiming a pocket knife at her. " _Where is Agent Felix and Lee Know_? I'm not asking again."

_I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot—_

A small smirk began to grow on Jangmi's face as she took a few steps back as well. "So you decided to get a little attitude did you?" She pulled out a gun on Jeongin and aimed it at him. "I guess I should fix what your parents should have."

Don't bring a knife to a gun fight they say. Jeongin never understood that staying until now, when he was totally unprepared for this. One gunshot went off and he had to run away as fast as he possibly could. Jeongin skidded to a stop to throw the knife, trying to aim it at a vital place on Jangmi to instant kill her.

He immediately went for the neck and threw the knife as hard as he possibly could. Yet Jangmi only moved out the way and shot at Jeongin. This time he taken by surprise, getting shot in the arm from a distance. He let out a scream of pain, stumbling on his feet as he held his arm. He saw the crimson red seep through the creases on in his hand, dripping down his arm. The boy felt tears drop from his eyes and mentally punched himself for showing weakness in front of his enemy.

Jangmi giggled, spinning the gun in her hand as she walked towards him. "Is something wrong Agent I.N., did I shoot you too hard?" She questioned him. He fell onto the ground, backing up with every step Jangmi made towards him. He had to get away, Jangmi shot Jeongin once and he felt like he was on the verge of dying.

"Stay... stay away from me! _Get away from me_!" Jeongin screamed, his back hitting the wall. He had moved as far back as he could and Jangmi was only getting closer. Panic rose in him as she drew closer, fumbling to get some sort of weapon to fight her back with. Yet with the pain from the gunshot wound shooting up his arm and into the rest of his body, it was hard to get a way to defend himself.

She crouched down in front of Jeongin, waving the gun in front of him. "Poor Agent I.N., _too scared_ to do anything. No, _too weak_ to do anything. I was so excited to be in a fight with you, yet you disappointed me." 

"If you hurt him, I'm getting out of this cell and kicking your ass myself!" He heard Changbin hell, only causing the tears to fall even more than normal. He came here to save Changbin, and in the end needed saving. Maybe Jeongin should have stayed with Jisung and Seungmin. Maybe Jeongin shouldn't stole that mission file. Maybe Jeongin shouldn't have tried to rush himself to become a full on agent.

_Maybe he just wasn't good enough._

So he started to cry, he started to cry like the little kid he was. "I'm... I'm sorry..." Jeongin mumbled, sniveling as the tears flooding out of his eyes and running down his cheeks. His face flushed up as he desperately tried to speak. "Please... let Changbin go! Please just let him live at least... _please_..."

Jangmi only gave Jeongin a soft smile and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "Oh you poor boy," She mumbled, taking a knife she had on hand and tapping the tip of it on his neck. "You poor, _poor boy_."

Just as she began forcing the tip of the knife into his neck, the door was slammed open and a gunshot went off. The bullet wizzed past Jangmi and Jeongin and into the wall, but it was awfully close to both of them. Distracted, Jangmi looked back to see who it was. " _Keep your hands off Agent Bang Chan's members_." 

A smirk was on the person's face as he spun the gun in his hand while walking towards the two of them. Jangmi gave him a nervous grin as she stood up and gave her attention to the person who had entered. "Well, well, well! _Agent BamBam_ , I hope you're enjoying your stay at my little fortress."


	16. Separated

"Woojin, look out!" Bang Chan yelled, grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him away. A bullet speed past the two of them, slamming into the wall and causing a explosion. The immediate thoughts in Bang Chan's head were not _'We have to get out of this fight'_ , but _'Jesus Christ that was huge.'_

What was with all these flashy weapons they had? How did one small bullet create an explosion bigger than itself? Why was it that this new foe seemed a bit stronger than the rest? A few more explosions went off and Bang Chan and Woojin hid behind a wall, trying to take cover from the explosion. "Woojin, now would be the _perfect time_ to call in those professional friends of yours!" He yelled as the explosions continued.

Woojin bit his lip in frustration, snatching off his earpiece and smashing it onto the ground. "These earpieces haven't worked this entire mission, I can't call anyone!" He informed, not even wanting the broken earpiece anymore. "So what now? We have _no back up_ and this guy keeps throwing crazy stuff at us."

Bang Chan had to think, and think fast. "I think Hyunjin is carrying smoke flares with him. I saw him grab them from Changbin's room just before we left." He explained. The leader peered behind the wall to see if he could spot anyone. There was only Yunseok standing there expectantly while men searched the warehouse for them. "If we can get some from him and place them around the warehouse, it'll create a diversion. On my signal, run out and find Hyunjin."

Woojin nodded in agreement and waited for the leading agent. Bang Chan watched the crowd of men grow thinner as they all had spread out in search of them. He gave the go sign and both boys ran out from behind the wall, trying their best not to be caught. Almost immediately Bang Chan had some men on his tail, yelling and shouting at him to comeback. Thankfully he was currently quick on his feet and was much younger and faster than the men chasing him.

He stopped Hyunjin half way across the warehouse, struggling to fend off a group of three men that had ganged up on him. 

_I have to get to him and help_.

Bang Chan turned around, holding up a hologram pad in his hand and slamming it onto the ground. It quickly locked in place and out was a holographic Chan shooting at the men to cause a diversion. He watched for a second before dashing off, running as fast as he possibly could to reach Hyunjin.

He spotted Woojin following the lead, assuming that the boy has spotted Hyunjin struggling in his fight. Bang Chan smirked, skidding to stop behind some boxes and catching his breath. He peered from behind it to see Hyunjin on the floor, his hands grasped around a crowbar that one of the men were trying to hit him with. One pointed a gun to his head while the other held a knife up to his chest. "Give up boy!" The man with the crowbar snickered, using force against Hyunjin. "Give up, we _might_ just let you go free!"

Clearly the agent was conflicted, he had his hands occupied and death was on either side of him. He was stuck while he was alone, any move he made could get the agent killed.

_The knife guy is closest to me, facing away from me. His pressure points are exposed, maybe I could use that to my advantage..._

Bang Chan went on a gut instinct and began to move forward. Carefully and quickly he snuck up behind the man, hitting him as hard as he could in the side of the neck and in the back. He watched as the man suddenly feel out from Bang Chan using his small knowledge of pressure points. The man with a gun seemed shocked that one of their was taken out so quickly. 

Woojin came in from literally nowhere, side chopping the man's hand so that he dropped the gun, but snatched it mid air and aimed it at him. The man instinctively put his hands up as Bang Chan moved out the way, letting him run. Yet unfortunately, Woojin got to him first and just shot the guy down.

Hyunjin was wrestling with the crowbar man, who had oddly enough threw his weapon away. He was on top of him, grabbing his arms and reaching out for his neck. Yet Hyunjin kicked him hard in the stomach, making the man flinch before throwing him completely off of him. The man collapsed onto the ground and tried to give up, but Hyunjin has snatched up the crowbar and pointed it at his head.

" _Give up, and we might just let you go free_." He stated, imitating what the man had said to him earlier. The man just slowly got up with his hands were raised in the air. However Hyunjin didn't take any chances and banged the crowbar against his head.

The three took a breather, glad that the mini boss fight was now over. Hyunjin threw the weapon to the side and turned towards Woojin and Bang Chan. "What's the plan?" He asked as the three started to leave the area.

"We need your smoke flares," Woojin explained. "Bang Chan said we can use those as a diversion to confuse Yunseok. He won't see us coming when we attack him, we'll have the advantage." 

Hyunjin nodded before pulling out a few small ones he was caring in his pockets. "These are small but give out a big smoke cloud. But these are all red." He told them, handing them a few of them to the boys. "Are you _sure_ you want to use these?"

"We have to, its the only way to keep Yunseok from having the upper hand." Bang Chan said. "Now spilt up, and let off your smoke flares went you see the first one go off." He informed them, pointing to the number one on the bottom of his smoke flare.

So the boys had spilt up, Woojin on the left side, Hyunjin went near the entrance of the warehouse, and Bang Chan went to the left. As soon as he got to his position he let off the smoke flare, waiting as the entire warehouse was filled with red smoke ascending to the roof. Bang Chan could barely see anything himself, but he he knew were Yunseok was currently standing at. 

He had to move quick, he didn't want Yunseok move away and he couldn't find him. Bang Chan started making his way towards where he thought Yunseok was. Yet all he could hear was hurrying footsteps and yells of confusion from the men. Where was Yunseok? He couldn't have escaped already could he? 

Suddenly, Bang Chan felt a hand grab his arm and back before literally flipping him into his back and slamming him into the ground. He coughed from the sudden impact and squinted his eyes to see who it was before he noticed Yunseok was the one who caught him off guard. "I don't need any _fancy weapon_ to kill the likes of _you filth_." 

And so the one on one in the smoke began. Bang Chan grabbed his legs from underneath him, getting back onto his feet as he tripped the male up. While Yunseok was trying to regaining his conscience, his reached for a pocket knife or a pistol, but discovered he had none of the kind in him. Did he really just go into a fight with any sort of weapons on him. Was he forgetful or just that stupid?

"Keep your eyes on your enemy!" Yunseok grabbed Bang Chan, flipping the boy once again onto his back and catching him of guard. He clenched his teeth as he wrestled with Yunseok, but the older male was overpowering him. He had got a hold of neck and clenched it tight while digging in his pocket. "Such filth like you don't even _deserve_ Wonsik's attention! So I shall end you JYP Agents _myself_!" He scowled.

" _Bang Chan_!" He heard Hyunjin scream, making him loose all sense of what was going around him. " _Bang Chan, please help us_!"

" _Chan! Chan, I can't get loose from them_!" Woojin's voice soon yelled, though it sounded like he was struggling. " _Chan, where are you?! Help_!"

"What now, boy?" Yunseok questioned as a dagger up to his throat. "Will you _fight me like a man_ , or will you _help your weak teammates_?" He forcing him decided on which he wanted. It was hard for Bang Chan to decide at the same time. He wanted to take down Yunseok, he was in the way of their mission with Jangmi. Yet on the other side, Woojin and Hyunjin were in trouble. He had to save those boys. He just had to, but he mission would be at stake if he did.

It was even harder for him to decide when all he could see was Yunseok right in front of him and the screams of help from Woojin and Hyunjin. Plus he could barely breath! "Decide, boy! Decide or I'll kill your worthless self right here and right now! And you'll die without _any dignity_!" He challenged as the smoke began to clear.

Without warning, Yunseok's eyes widened as he was suddenly tripped from under his feet and thrown to the side away from Bang Chan. He started coughing excessively from all the sudden air filling his lungs again. He rubbed his neck as he looked up, his eyes on the new person that had decided to enter the fray. Yunseok smirked upon seeing the person as he regained his standing. "Have you come to find _Agent Jinyoung_? Isn't that why you're here _Agent JB_?"

Agent JB simply cracked his knuckles, standing behind Bang Chan and Yunseok. "Agent Jinyoung is still on his own solo mission. Right now, I'm here to make you back off Agent Bang Chan and his members." He stated, before aiming a pistol at him. "So you can back off my rookies or you can die trying to hurt them. I've beaten you once, and _I can do it again_."


	17. Loss of Innocence

Felix blinked, his eye sight blurry as he woke from his slumber. What happened? All he could remember was Jangmi coming towards Minho and him, spraying some sort of gas at them from a perfume bottle. Everything after that was a complete mystery, he totally blacked out after that moment. Yet it's not like he could really see anything at all. There was a little window up high that was showing the rising sun as the golden hours began in the outdoors.

He tried to move forward, to go peer through the window in attempt to see if he could find anyone to help him. Yet when he tried he only heard the squeaking of a chair and he stayed in place. Felix tried again, and the same thing happened once again. "What?" He mumbled, raising his arms to the small sunlight to see his wrists were tied together with a rope. It was the same with the rest of his body, to why he couldn't move out the chair. Felix's body was tied together with a rope, making him powerless.

"No... no! _No_!" He grunted, squirming in the chair as he tried to free himself with just pure strength. Yet nothing was happening and Felix already knew all his gadgets and weapons were gone. Whatever Jangmi did, she made sure they couldn't go free. "Please, please! There's got to be out of this! Minho, are you here?" He called, searching for the wounded boy he had attempted to protect.

He felt something behind him groan in pain, but not say a word. It must be Minho, Felix had been with the boy the entire time. "Minho! Minho, you gotta help me here. We're tied up and I... I don't have anything to help free us!" Felix didn't get a response. He waited a few more seconds for Minho to wake but he never did. He knew the boy wasn't dead, he could hear his heavy and ragged breathes behind him. Yet that didn't mean the boy was awake.

Felix looked up at the ceiling, clenching his fists in frustration. They were really screwed now, tied up somewhere with almost no way to get out. Felix swore he was having flashbacks of all the things the unit did, especially when the unit first formed. He honestly believed this was the end for Minho and him, not even able to see their members for the last time.

Would screaming for help even work during this? He had to try, maybe someone would walk by the small window and hear him. He shifted around into the ropes as he yelled towards the window,"Someone! Please! We're trapped down here! I can't get out of here, help us! This is _Agent Lee Know_ and _Agent Felix_ down here! Help!" 

For a second he thought he had actually gotten help, seeing someone pass by the small window. Yet he got no response to his calls and ended up being passed by like he was nothing. "You're kidding... you've got to be kidding me..." He mumbled, lowering his head in defeat. There really wasn't much that Felix could do. He was going to die right where he was without any dignity or becoming the greatest unit with his members. 

Felix kicked his legs around, struggling in the ropes as he tried to move around. At this point he was desperate, he didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to leave. He needed to leave. He started screaming like he was a animal, wanting to be free from the cage he was trapped in.

"Come on! Don't do this to me, _let me out_!" He yelled, as the lights were switched on. Felix jumped at the bright lights flashing in all of a sudden. A door opened as Jangmi's grunts began waltzing in, surrounding the two captives. He watched them with glaring eyes, clenching his teeth as they all snickered and sneered at them.

"It's our lucky day," One spoke, walking up to Felix and pulling on his hair. The boy let out a yelp, startled by the sudden harshness he was recieving. "Jangmi has instructed us to take care of her _little pest problem_. The unwanted agent pests that decided they wanted to intrude on our dealings."

Felix only gave them a smirk, cockiness flowing through him as if he even had the chance to fight back. "You'll have to try a bit harder with tying me up if you wanted to kill me." He hissed. Yet in a matter of seconds he was slapped, a red mark and stinking pain on his cheek. He stared at the ground in amazement about the fact that he was just _slapped_ like he was a _nobody_. He glanced up towards the man through strains of hair that was hung in front of his face.

"We're leaving the best for last. The one who would give us a better fight than the other one." The man spoke, walking away from Felix.

_The other one_? They couldn't be talking about Minho, he can't be taking about him. "If you lay one finger on Minho and you won't see the light of day again!" He yelled, turning his head back as much as he could to find the man. The man grabbed Minho by the hair, moving his face around as if examining him. Felix began desperately trying to free himself, grunts coming from him as he struggled.

"Wouldn't it just be better to sell a boy like this in the black market?" The man spoke, putting his hand on Minho's shoulder. He smirked at him, as if he could just see the money rolling into his pockets as he watched the passed out boy. "Yeah... with his looks he'll get me more than enough money to spend willingly. He'd be catch for those _lady sadists_ and woman who find interest in such a boy like this.."

The man pat Minho's shoulder before balling up his fish and punching the boy in the side. Minho was woken up my the sudden spike of pain, coughing up a bit more blood than Felix would have liked. "I said leave him _alone_! _Leave Minho alone_!" A few of the other men from earlier quickly rushed over to Felix, all of them seemed intent on injuring the boy no matter what.

"Go ahead! Take your places!" The man leading all of this yelled,"You're allowed to do whatever you want! Whatever way you've wanted to always kill a person, go ahead and do it!" A sickening smile was on the man's face as he stared down at Minho victoriously. "But this one is _mine_."

" _No_!" Felix screamed as loud as he possibly could, tears bursting out of his eyes. He didn't want that to happen to Minho. Minho didn't deserve the treatment he was receiving. Minho had never did a single bad thing in his life to either get killed or sold in a black market.

Just before anything could happen, someone unauthorized broke into the room. Felix looked up, his face flushed and bloated from the amount of yelling and tears that came from him. Almost no time afterwards did a gunshots fired a few of the men surrounding Felix. They felt out cold on the floor as the unauthorized person walked in, scaring the other men around him.

" _You guys are no fun_." The person commented, spinning the gun he fired in his hand. "Jinyoung said that people came after him after he fired a gun, not taking any chances to miss their kill. Why didn't you do the same for me? I wanted to have fun like Jinyoung too."

" _O...oh... Agent Yugyeom..._ " The man handling Minho mumbled, taking one step away from the boy as he was getting ready for an attempt at running away. 

Agent Yugyeom crouched down on his legs in front of Felix, looking up with a smile on his face. "Are you alright? Don't worry, I've come to save you two. Though I didn't really know there was two of you trapped in here, I only heard one person yelling earlier. But that would explain why I heard _two_ agent names instead of _one_."

Well it took him long enough. The man that had threatened Minho started running, along with the men that had tried to kill Felix. Agent Yugyeom didn't pay any mind to them though as he took out a pen and removed the cap, showing off the small blade that was hidden inside the pen as he started cutting the rope Felix was tied up in.

"Those... those bastards... they tried to _kill me_ and _sell Minho_! You have... have to go after them!" Felix cursed, wanting those men to get payback for what they did for Minho. 

Agent Yugyeom only smiled as he freed Felix's wrist and went to the rope tied around Minho and his body. "Don't worry, it's already been covered. You don't hear them anymore do you?" He questioned him, more focused on the rope than anything. "I'm just here to get you two to safety, that's really all that matters at this point. Especially for Agent Lee Know. He might have the worst injures out of all of you as far as _I_ know."


	18. Eye of the Hurricane

" _Just great_..." Hyunjin mumbled, slightly embarrassed in his current situation. The men that had snatched up him and Woojin from earlier had tried to knock the two out. While Woojin has fought it and was perfectly fine now, Hyunjin... wasn't. He pretended that he was already collapse as any normal person would do, but that ended in him being carried over one of the men's shoulder like he was some rag doll. 

He would tell them to stop, but he didn't want to start a fight right now. Plus, all Hyunjin wanted to do at this moment point and time was go and see if Bang Chan was fine. They got no response for help when they called out to him and assumed he was fighting Yunseok alone.

"Geez kid... you're heavy..." The man said, which made Hyunjin freeze all together. This... this voice was _familiar_. Like he had heard this voice before, but only a few times. Hyunjin glanced down to see the man's face, and his breathing hitched. Despite having sunglasses on, he could see his face either way. This man... this man wasn't apart of Jangmi's men. 

While the man's hair was brown like literally everyone else, he could see hints of platinum blond hair that wasn't covered. It contributed to the fact that his face, his voice, and his hair was way too familiar for his liking. "Agent... _Agent Jackson_...?" Hyunjin whispered, glad he was in the far back so no one could see him talking. The man stopped, letting the group in front of him get farther away before putting him down on the ground.

"Do you know how _heavy_ you are?" Agent Jackson asked him, taking off his sunglasses and moving as if he was going to pick Hyunjin up again. "I had to force myself into looking like a man instead of wimping and leaving you to someone else." 

Was he really that heavy? Sure working out really wasn't Hyunjin's thing but he couldn't be that heavy... right? He shook his head vigorously to get such thoughts out of his head. Hyunjin was supposed to be focused on getting back to Bang Chan, not how much he weighted. "Agent Jackson you have to come with me," Hyunjin exclaimed, grabbing the older agent's hand and trying to drag him back to the warehouse. " _Bang Chan_ is still—"

Hyunjin stopped when he realized that Woojin was still with the real men on Jangmi's side. He turned right back around and attempted to drag Jackson towards the men instead. " _Woojin_ , we have to save—" He stopped once more, his hands dropping to his side as frustration grew inside of him. Both Woojin and Bang Chan needed help, but there was only one Hyunjin. Who was he supposed to save? He didn't want to save one and drop the other.

"Don't worry about Agent Bang Chan." Jackson told him, patting the boy's shoulder and pushing him forward. "I'm sure everything will be under control soon enough. First we have to get Agent Woojin back, and Mark is already on it. Plus I want to have a little fun while we're here."

Hyunjin nodded but a terrible feeling was such in his stomach. He didn't exactly know Agent Jackson's way of _fun_ , so would be an experience. An experience that he'd probably never forget. Footsteps were heard coming towards the two and Hyunjin panicked for a hot second. However Agent Jackson only whistled as he simply told him to follow his lead and trust his own instincts. 

It was a man on Jangmi's side, jogging towards the two and stopping in front of them. "There you are, we had thought the captive had escaped for a second. You seemed to have caught him though." The man explained pretending Hyunjin didn't exist and wasn't right in front of him.

"Yup, he woke up and pulled me away from the others," Jackson lied, wrapping a arm around Hyunjin's neck and pointing a finger gun at him. "But I snatched him right up before he could anything! He was absolutely no match for me!" He exclaimed, patting Hyunjin's head like was a dog.

_This is a senior agent. You can learn a lot from this agent. Agent Jackson isn't a bad person, so why does he make me want to hurt him? No— no! This is a senior agent! But it's so tempting._

"Here, you can take him to the cells since you were so concerned!" Jackson yelled shoving Hyunjin into the fray. Both of them were caught off guard, but he acted on instinct. When the man placed his hands on his shoulders, Hyunjin grabbed his arms and kicked him in the gut, causing a bit more confusion to what had happened. The man stumbled backwards and Hyunjin took the chance to jab him in the neck, knocking the man out for the count.

He huffed as he took a step back and tried to realize what just happened. Yet Agent Jackson simply wrapped an arm around him and started yelling. "Alright right Agent Hyunjin! Level one completed, now let's go save Agent Woojin!" He gave the older agent a awkward smile, realizing how much a energetic person the agent really was. He had heard that he was slightly overbearing, but if Agent Jackson kept this up he might alert the entire fort of what they were doing.

"Hey! Just who are you really?" Both of the turned around to see a group of five men looking at the two, locking eyes with both of them. Did Agent Jackson really give them away because of his yelling? "Are you actually a _spy_? What did you think you're doing with that captive?"

"And that's our time to go, let's go! Like seriously leave now!" Agent Jackson exclaimed, grabbing Hyunjin by the hand and started running as fast as he possible could down the hall. Gunshots and yelling were fired after them, trying to slow down the boys. Yet the two never really looked back as they dashed away to safety. Once again Agent Jackson showed his energetic personality as he had the time of his life running, yet Hyunjin was just hoping that he made it to Woojin at this point.

Hyunjin took the lead as he lead Agent Jackson into a room, closing the door behind them as they went inside and waiting for the men to leave. He heard their furious curses as they had lost the two agents, determined on not letting the captive and _traitor_ get away from them. Little did they know they already did though.

Agent Jackson leaned up against the wall as he turned on a wrist band he was wearing and seemingly calling someone. A sneer appeared on his face as he spoke into the speaker. " _Markie-poo_? Where are you?"

There was a moment of silence in the room, mainly from Hyunjin as he watched the older agent like a child. It was reassuring to know that even the best agents are even funny acting at certain times, but Agent Jackson took that took a whole other level.

" _Are you with the kid_?" Agent Mark's voice came through the watch, meaning he had picked up the call. It had surprised Hyunjin, seeing as when any of Unit: Stray Kids tried to contact each other, their equipment would immediately be offline. Agent Jackson answered with a yes and heavy sigh came from the other agent's mouth. " _Alright don't call me that ever again. I'm sending you my coordinates before I get caught._ " He explained before hanging up on Agent Jackson.

Hyunjin snorted at him, trying to conceal his small fits of laughter as Agent Jackson was completely shut down by the other. Before he could say anything though, a hologram of the fort was projected out of the wrist band. A red blinking light was showing were Agent Mark's current location was, a green one was showing were Jackson currently was.

"They aren't that bad of a distance away actually." He commented, actually surprised that Agent Mark and Woojin weren't as far as they would have thought. They seemed to be only a few minutes away from the two of them. Hyunjin nodded as went to go check if anyone was in the halls before walking out cautiously, following the red mark on the map of the fort to the two agents.

Agent Jackson wasn't paying attention to where he was going, literally just walking towards wherever the marker was. Hyunjin stopped him though, pulling the older agent back as he caught sight of some of Jangmi's men. He hid behind a wall before peering behind it. Two men guarding the door to some room and he assumed it was where they were keeping Woojin. It wasn't like he thought a cell would be, but he did see Woojin's hands poking out of the window gate door.

"So where is Agent Mark?" Hyunjin asked, squinting at both of the men guarding the door. He couldn't really tell if Agent Mark was hiding somewhere around his area or was one of the men. He must have blended in very well with the environment to the point where not even his members could tell—

"He's right there." Pointing to the male on the right of the door. "He's holding the keys to the door in his hands behind him. Normally they'd put it in a place we're captives can't easily snatch of the keys and run." Jackson explained. "Plus, Mark hasn't dyed his hair in _months_ , you can see his roots and then faint blond hair at the tips."

All Hyunjin could do was nod after being quickly corrected on what he thought. Being a unit for four years must really make them close enough to be able to pick out each other in a huge crowd. Agent Mark seemed to have spotted the two agents watching him and gave the two a thumbs up. He passed the keys to Woojin without a sound, yet they jingled when the boy has received them. The other man seemed to be caught off guard as he turned to Agent Mark in confusion.

"What was that?" He asked as Agent Jackson and Hyunjin took that chance to make a run for it to get closer to the two. Agent Mark simply laughed off the man, making up an excuse for the keys jingle to give Woojin a change to make it free.

The door opened behind Agent Mark and the man and Woojin poked his head out of the door. When he noticed the absolutely horrified look on the man's face of Woojin's escape, he slowly closed to door back up and kept the keys with him. "Woojin! What do you think you're doing, just run!" Hyunjin exclaimed, among the man and Agent Mark whip their heads towards him.

"Okay, this is where we take our leave!" Jackson exclaimed, grabbing Hyunjin's wrist and began making their way out of there. Not long after Woojin and Agent Mark followed after, screaming as the man from earlier began chasing after them and calling in reinforcements. All four boys ran dashed out of the hall once they were all together. It looked like it was a comedic gimmick if you just watched from afar. Yet the four of them would soon make it out the fort, but the screaming wouldn't stop just yet.


	19. Avenge

A gunshot fired and Bang Chan rolled out the way while Agent JB sidestepped away. Yunseok had pulled out a weapon to assist him now that Agent JB has arrived, as Bang Chan would have been easy bait without the older agent there. "What can I do to help?" He asked, rubbed his neck as the red mark around it nor did the pain go away yet.

"Nothing." Agent JB stated, hiding behind some of the crates and boxes for protection. He pulled the unit leader over to where he was as well, hiding both of them from Yunseok. "You're going to stay _here_ and wait till I _finish_ this fight."

Bang Chan's mouth gapped out, staring at Agent JB in disbelief. "You're really going to pull me out of his fight?" He questioned, grabbing the older agents arm before he could get away. "He took my members away in the middle of the smoke and attempted to _kill_ Hyunjin. I'm going to fight him with you."

Agent JB opened his mouth to disappear but the crates and boxes suddenly exploded into pieces. Agent JB grabbed Bang Chan's arm and pull him out the way of the blast, both taking a step back as their cover was suddenly blown away. Right behind it was Yunseok toss some sort of bomb up and down as a malicious smirk appeared on his face. " _I found you_."

" _Run_!" The older agent yelled, darting from the scene. Bang Chan was stuck in a state of shock before running as fast as he could away from the two. Yunseok laughed with glee, cooing at both Agent JB and him to come out of hiding and stop running away. Bang Chan skidded to a stop as he hid behind a wall out of the sight of both Agent JB and Bang Chan.

He took a deep breath as he attempted to evaluate whatever the hell was going on. Agent JB seemed to know Yunseok and had defeated him before, yet Yunseok must be stronger from the last time the older agent had saw him. He didn't know any weaknesses of the current foe so he had to watch from the sidelines for a little bit to try and find a flaw. Bang Chan got static from his earpiece as he heard a voice try to contact him.

" _Unit.... return... order.... me_." That was the third time since the fight had started he heard someone trying to contact him. Yet he couldn't respond as he didn't know what they were talking about nor could he even give them a reply in the first place.

The unit leader took out the earpiece and held it in his hands. It was useless at this point, there was no point in having it in when it was clearly broken at this point. Bang Chan bit his lip as he threw the earpiece of the floor. "Sorry Changbin... I know we worked on these earpieces..." He mumbled as he crushed he useless piece of metal into pieces. 

He took a deep breath as he jumped out of his hiding place and attempted to find Agent JB and Yunseok again. He searched in a sea of crates, all towering high over head like building. It felt like it was impossible to find the two, yet he could hear them fighting close by. Bang Chan picked up the pace as he followed the noise, walking out into the open for a hot second before turning around and finding some cover to peer around.

Agent JB had been pinned up against the wall by Yunseok, nowhere to go with no option to flee with getting harmed. He couldn't see the enemies face, but he was sure that Yunseok believed he won. "What's this about beating me again, Agent JB? You haven't landed a single hit on me since you arrived, I'd call this fight a win on my side!" He exclaimed, reaching for his pocket as if he were going to pull out something dangerous.

Bang Chan had to act fast. There was still plenty of crates around and he found the crowbar from Hyunjin's fight earlier. He grabbed it and went over to the tallest tower of boxes that he could currently find. He made it tower and teeter uneasily before falling to the ground collapsing. He had to create a diversion in able to keep Yunseok's attention away from Agent JB and him.

He spotted Agent JB on the floor, his eyes widened at the crates that had all collapsed on the ground, some even broken from the fall. "Agent Bang Chan, are you sure that wouldn't have killed him? I would have taken him in for questioning." The older agent asked, getting off the floor to stand next to him.

He nodded in response, definitely sure he didn't kill him. The crates were empty which was why they were light enough for him to knock down the tower of them by himself. Yet you never know what could kill a person. The two agents crept towards the debris to check if Yunseok was still alive, and he did it himself. The enemy pushed the broken crates off him, bruised and scarred up from it all toppling off him.

"Yunseok," Agent JB called, putting the enemy in a tight headlock and spinning a gun in another. "You've come under custody of _JYP Agency_. Remain cooperative and I may spare your life." He explained, though Yunseok seemed as though he had heard that same line more than he wanted.

"You take me to JYP Agency or kill me, you never know what will happen to Agent Jinyoung." Yunseok sneered, his hands busy working trying to escape the headlock. Agent JB lifted an eyebrow, confused on what he meant. "You really think Agent Jinyoung is fine and well, Agent Im Jaebum?"

Agent JB didn't waste any time though. He just simply made his headlock tighter, leaving Yunseok gasping for air. "Of course Jinyoung is fine, Lee Yunseok. Agent Jinyoung is a professional agent that can handle himself with or without a team." The enemy sneered as he caught him off guard and snatched the gun away from him shooting it off at Agent JB stomach. He just slightly missed the fatal spot, but it hit either way.

Agent JB's eyes widened and Bang Chan panicked as he went over to help him. The older agent fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding wound and gasping in pain. "Agent JB! We have to get you out of here. You're hurt, like seriously hurt. If you don't get—"

"Agent Bang Chan?" The older agent asked, looking up at him. "You go after Yunseok. You don't let him get away. This is not even for the sake of the mission, this is for me." Bang Chan was speechless as he really didn't know what to do. As a leader of his own unit, he'd get his members out as quick as he could if they were hit like Agent JB. Yet this was leader to leader, not leader to member.

Bang Chan nodded absentmindedly, as he took one regretful step away from him. Agent JB collapsed onto the floor as he walked away but all he could do was suck it up and keep going. "Lee Yunseok!" He yelled, catching the foe trying to escape out the warehouse door. He looked back at Bang Chan and the unit leader only gave him a fake smirk.

"You wanted me to fight like a man right? I've got no one else to protect right now, so how about I take you up on that offer?" He asked, his arms opened wide as if he was making himself the target. Yunseok turned around to give his full attention to Bang Chan, giving the boy a clap of what he hoped was admiration.

" _Good choice, Agent Bang Chan. I'd love to beat you in the same way I did Agent JB_."


	20. Wasted Youth

Jangmi moved to the side as Agent BamBam immediately ran over to Jeongin, somehow giving the two agents space despite having a chance to strike. “Hey kid, you okay?” He asked putting an arm on Jeongin’s shoulder to reassure him. “I’ll get you and Agent Changbin out of here as quick as I can. Don’t worry, all your members are safe, the rest of the unit went to help them.”

Jeongin nodded, putting a shaky hand over Agent BamBam’s as a thanks for the help. Even though there wasn’t much he could do right now, it was going to be fine. The older agent left and was locked into battle with Jangmi. Changbin was trying to force his way out of the cell, kicking the bars and trying to pull them open even though that wasn’t physically possible.

Jeongin slowly got off the ground, one hand on the wall as he held his other hand over his larger wound. Agent BamBam was, of course holding up well against Jangmi. While he was taunting the woman and having a lot of fun with what he was doing, he was quick on his feet from each time she tried to attack him. 

She’d try and force the knife in her hand at Agent BamBam, almost hitting him a few times. Yet the older agent simply took it as a joke at this point, as if he were simply dancing away from pain. He could even hold a whole conversation with Jangmi during his fight.

“ _Jeongin, Jeongin_!” Changbin yelled, catching his attention. The boy was waving his hand through the bars of the cell to show off where he was and Jeongin made his way over to him. Changbin shook the bars as he drew close, trying to escape. “Okay, I can’t open this door on my own. But I need you to try and find the keys while Agent BamBam has Jangmi busy.”

“ _Me_? Find the keys? I can barely hold out on my own, how am _I_ supposed to find the keys holding _you_ back there?” Jeongin questioned, doubting himself before he even tried. He knew he should be doing that, but look at the situation he was in. Could he really do anything while he was injured and his pride himself was wounded?

Changbin sighed, grabbing a hold of Jeongin’s shoulder. “Look, I understand that you’ve probably got little faith in yourself after Jangmi wrecked you. But that has nothing to do with finding some keys! _Now go_!” He exclaimed, shooing the boy away so he could go find the keys.

Jeongin got the message, scowling slightly at Changbin for having no sympathy for him at the moment. However he turned around and did as told anyways, beginning to search for the keys while he still had energy left. He took one peek at the injury on his arm and immediately covered it up again, not wanting to see it. 

The bullet wound was still bleeding, it wouldn’t stop for anything. On top of that, the wound ached really bad, like any slight movements his arm made and he felt like he wanted to die. Jeongin frowned as he mustered up the strength to tear even more fabric off of his shirt, wrapping it around his arm and tying it so it stayed there. “ _Okay, now lets just hope this thing doesn’t get any bigger_.” He mumbled.

He jumped slightly when he heard a gunshot sound in the room, seeing Agent BamBam struggling against Jangmi. He was on the ground with Jangmi right on top of him, his pistol just out of his reach as he tried to force the woman off of him. Yet despite Jangmi being pretty feminine, she was without a doubt physically stronger than Agent BamBam.

Which mean Jeongin had to do something. Even though he was hurt and was basically forcing himself to get the key for Changbin, he couldn’t let Jangmi’s win over Agent BamBam. So he scanned the area for anything to assist him in helping the older agent. He spotted his own pistol that was closer to him that he had dropped earlier, along with the keys on Jangmi’s wrist. 

So Jeongin devised a plan, it would be quick and he hoped that nothing would backfire on him despite it being rather simple. He went over to his pistol grabbed, glancing back at Jangmi and Agent BamBam. “I wonder how you feel Agent BamBam! How does it feel that you’ll die here without saving these two boys you so declared to _keep away from me_?” She asked him, holding a knife in one hand and holding him down with the other. 

Agent BamBam only clenched his teeth, reaching for his pistol and keeping Jangmi’s knife away from him. He was struggling though, even the distance Jeongin was at he could see the trembling of his hand. He frowned, his grip tightening around the it took a trembling aim towards Jangmi.

“I’ll probably get killed for this, but all I need to do is shoot her off of Agent BamBam and...” He mumbled to himself as he pulled the trigger. It felt as everything went in slow motion for him, like he could see the bullet make its way towards Jangmi. When it got close, everything when back to normal and hit the woman right in the shoulder. Though it wasn’t a very good target for Jeongin to hit, it helped in this situation.

She let out a gasp, moving off of the older agent to check her wound. “ _Agent BamBam_! The keys on her wrist!” Jeongin exclaimed, throwing away the gun as he recovered from the kickback. His injures ached even more thanks to him not staying still and letting them heal. The boy was supposed to be siting down and resting, but for now he would prevail until he got the keys for Changbin.

Agent BamBam was quick, snatching up the keys from wrists and holding them in his hands. He took a few steps back away from her as he let the keys dangle in his hands, ready to throw them over to Jeongin. Yet just before he did, Jangmi started talking. “You give those keys back to _me_ , Agent BamBam,”She threatened,”Or I’ll kill the very person you’re trying to protect right now.”

The boy looked between Jangmi and Jeongin, struggling to choose on who to give it too. However Jeongin knew what was going through his head. “For the sake of the mission, I’m willing to do anything to get these boys out of here!” He yelled, throwing the keys as hard as he possibly could towards Jeongin.

Jeongin almost missed them from being too slow, before he safely grasped the keys in his hands. A smile grew on his face as he realized what he just did. Despite being injured in multiple places and bowing down to Jangmi’s will, he was still able to go one thing right.

“I did it! I got the keys!” Jeongin exclaimed, waving the jingling pieces of metal in the air. Yet Changbin didn’t look too pleased, he actually seemed to be pretty shocked. No, shocked was that right word, it was fear. Fear and frustration as he desperately tries to get out of the cell he was locked in.

“ _Jeongin! Move! Move right now_!”

It was too late. Jeongin let out a gasp as he felt something sharp pierce through his skin. He fell to his knees as the keys dropped out of his hands and he struggled to keep himself up onto his own two feet. He heard Jangmi chuckle as Agent BamBam grabbed the woman’s wrist and quickly cuffed her so she wouldn’t get away or do anymore harm. “You should have gave the keys to me! He would have never gotten hurt if you just handed them over!”

What happened? Jangmi stabbed him. She threw the knife with such a precise aim that you’d think she was from some type movie. He wanted to pull out the knife as quickly as he could but it would only hurt more if he even tried. Thankfully she didn’t exactly stab him in the gut, but his back still hurt like hell.

He felt a wave a pain course through him as the taste of blood was slowly coming to his tongue. Jeongin fell on his side, suddenly turning desperate to get the sharp object out of him. “Hold on, hold on, I’m coming!” Changbin exclaimed, struggling to reach for the keys Jeongin had dropped.

Yet for now, the older agent was the one to come and comfort Jeongin in his time our need. “Listen kid, you gotta stay awake. I know it hurts you have to wait till we can get our of her .” BamBam told him, helping him up and shaking the boy’s shoulders to keep him alert. Jeongin nodded weakly, one arm wrapped around BamBam’s while the other was grasping at nothingness. It was hard though, his entire body felt weak and aching and this damn knife wasn’t making it any better. 

His vision kept fading in and out while the agent was talking to him at the same time. “Agent... please... get it out...” Jeongin pleaded, a few tears seeping out of his eyes and dripping onto the ground. Followed by the tear drop was a splat of crimson red that fell and was creeping down his back. “Get it out...! _Get it out!!_ ”

“Jeongin!” Changbin yelled, grabbing the younger boy’s hand and squeezing it tightly once he was out of the cell. “You’ll be fine, I promise you’ll be fine. All we have to do is pull it out right? That’s he wants us to do right?” He’s never heard Changbin being this panicked before, yet that was mainly because no one had ever gotten hurt this much before.

So Changbin attempted to help despite Agent BamBam telling him not to. He took a hold of the knife’s handle with his free hand and slowly tried to pull it out but it wasn’t helping. The entire time the boy tried to pull it out, it lead to Jeongin screaming in pure agony. “Changbin, _it hurts! Changbin_!” The younger boy blurted , squeezing Changbin’s hand as tight as it possibly could. 

He felt tears run down his cheeks as the whole process continued before the older boy just gave up. His vision becoming dangerously blurred and zoned out as the pain refused to numbed. Changbin only kept Jeongin’s hand in his, hugging the boy like his life depended on it. 

Jeongin was like a brother to Changbin. He was like the younger brother that needed constant protection, needed his brothers no matter what. It must have hurt Changbin’s very soul to see Jeongin like this.

He blinked a few times, and with each blink his eyes stayed closed for a second longer than the first. Sleep... sleep seemed so much better than this. It sounded so much better than enduring the pain, bleeding, and constantly tears.

“Changbin...” Jeongin called out, looking up at the boy with a pitiful look on his face. “Changbin... _help, please.._.” He told him, before closing his eyes and letting his grip on BamBam’s arm and Changbin’s hand loosen.

He heard Changbin’s panicked callings of Jeongin’s name as he toppled over onto the ground again. He unwillingly closed his eyes as he felt his body stop moving and shut down into some sort of sleep mode. The last thing he saw was a shocked Agent BamBam and a freaked out Changbin.


	21. A Failure

Bang Chan rolled out of the way of Yunseok, currently dodging out the way of current enemy. He couldn't attack, at least not up close he couldn't attack him. Plus all he had for a weapon was a crowbar and broken crate boards which wasn't much. It wasn't his ideal fight as he had almost no upper hand and he would liked to dip out fo the fight instead. Yet he was bound to this fight now after Agent JB had especially asked him to get Yunseok.

"You're simply running away from me, agent!" Yunseok pointed out, spinning a gun around his finger tips as he watched Bang Chan get off the ground. "I thought you'd fight me like man like you said. You are _really_ bad at keeping promises." He commented. 

Bang Chan frowned, biting his lip in frustration. He quickly reached out his hand and grabbed his wrist, twisting it in a odd way while getting up off the ground. "No, I'm just trying to buy time for me to think." He explained as he kicked the foe forward anyway from him. What was he doing? In reality Bang Chan himself didn't really know.

Yunseok groaned as checked his arm quickly, to see if he had injured it in anyway. Unfortunately Bang Chan didn't twist to the point where he could had done some actual damage. So the man shook it off, turning around as he tried to reload the gun in his hand. The boy flung himself at Yunseok, tackling him to the ground. The pistol flew out of his hands and skidded on the ground somewhere.

So the foe's advantage had been taken away and now they were on even ground. At least sorta even grounds that is. Bang Chan still had that crowbar laying around and he knew a few pressure points that could help him in this fight now that he thought about it.

" _Get off of me you pest_!" Yunseok complained, trying to pry the boy off of him as he still clung on. Of course he was trying to reach his only weapon in this situation. Bang Chan punched the enemy in the gut just enough to make him flinch and change his mind. He let go and took a step back, grabbing the crowbar with both hands and gripping it tightly.

Yunseok looked up and he swore he saw a faint emotion of shock in his eyes. He held the crowbar like a baseball bat and glared at the enemy with cold eyes. "Don't try anything. I'm not afraid to use this thing! This kangaroo is _not_ very happy anymore!" Bang Chan yelled, threatening him.

He frowned yet slowly got onto his feet, putting his hands up as if he was caught. Yunseok returned the same cold glare as he kept his hands up, like he was trying to challenge Bang Chan or something. This was a mission he was on, not a kangaroo fight.

The boy dug in his pockets as took out tracking device, putting it behind his back so his foe won't see. He knew it would somehow come in handy if something ever happened, so somehow Bang Chan would have to actually put it on him without Yunseok noticing. "Alright Yunseok, drop all your weapons you may have. Right now in front of me." He demanded, hopping from foot to foot as ever so slowly did as told.

The doors to the warehouse suddenly swung open, leaving both Bang Chan and Yunseok surprised by the sudden intrusion. And Bang Chan was winning too! He had the guy cornered by now, who had the nerve interrupt them?

Yet, he was taken by shock when he saw who was at the door. Seungmin, Jisung, and oddly enough Agent Youngjae. He gave the three a weird look, lowering the crowbar a bit. "What... what are you three doing here?" Bang Chan asked them.

Agent Youngjae seemed to take noticed to the collapsed Agent JB and gasped like a five year old, running over to his leader to help him up. Jisung held the door open for him as he yelled at him,"The Agency, they know about the unapproved mission and send _Unit: GOT7_ to retrieve us all. At the same time, it seems like half of the most of the unit is in bad shape or sustain injuries of some sorts." 

Bang Chan dropped the crowbar and any attention he was supposed to be giving Yunseok. There was something more important than him now, what was important was his members — no — _his friends_. His friends were wounded and in some sort of terrible condition, yet he was here trying to fulfill what Agent JB wanted him to do. Now which one do you think Bang Chan would look into now?

"Where are they," He spoke, taking literally only a few steps away from Yunseok,"Who has the worst injures? Who do I have to hurt in revenge for them? _Tell me right now_." 

Seungmin glanced behind Bang Chan before yelling out,"Don't worry about revenge right now!! Behind you, Bang Chan!" The boy took one glance over his shoulder and a huge explosion went off. It blew everyone away as they shielded their eyes rom any sort of debris that flew away.

Bang Chan hit the wall hard, letting out a gasp of the sudden ache. He rubbed his eyes vigorously as the dust from the explosion began to clear quicker than it came, squinting his eyes to see a huge gaping hole in the side of the warehouse. There was a helicopter and a ladder leading down to Yunseok, who was just there devilishly smirking at him.

" _Poor, poor, Agent Bang Chan_! You've got the attention span of a _goldfish_. You should know never to look away from your opponent!" Yunseok exclaimed, stepping onto the ladder as it began to rise up in the air, meaning that he was about to take off.

Bang Chan clenched his teeth, squinting his eyes to the point you couldn't even tell if they them were open or not. "Jisung! Seungmin! I need..." He trailed off when he noticed that the two weren't able to do anything. Seungmin has gotten trapped under some debris that had blown away from the attempting, followed by Jisung desperately trying to save him. 

Agent Youngjae was trying to make sure Agent JB was hurt despite getting a few scratches and scrapes himself from the debris. Bang Chan could only watch the helicopter fly away with Yunseok, letting the enemy get away from his clutches just like that. He slammed his fist on the ground in frustration, pulling at his hair. 

His team was in bad condition, the Agency demanded for their return, and Bang Chan didn't even put the tracker on Yunseok before he left.


	22. Out of Place

Jeongin couldn't remember much after he had collapsed. He woke up a couple of times during that day, but it wasn't for long so lots of the things that happened after was blurred to him. What he remembered was getting outside the fortress with Agent BamBam and Changbin, walking out those giant doors to see the huge chaos outside.

He remembered _flashing lights, cars_ , and _countless agents_ running in and out of the fortress. He remembered most of his unit members _running towards him in a panic_ like they had just lost a family member. Finally, he remembered the cold, unforgiving glaring eyes of their boss as they passed by him. 

Now it was a few days later and Jangmi had been captured and imprisoned until her questioning, yet escaped in all the chaos. Jeongin was still healing, and thankfully alive despite all the danger that was out to kill him. He had gotten used the bandage wrapped around his arm, side, and legs, but he still wanted to take them off. Minho was healing as well, as he and Jeongin were the two who sustained the worst injuries, and somehow could still crack a few jokes around the unit.

Felix was constantly trying to get into Changbin's room, yet with the new door he got no one could get in. It was like the boy had locked himself in his room and was _determined_ to never come out. Woojin and Bang Chan waited for any news from the agency or their boss on the unit's current state, as they basically failed their unofficial mission. 

Hyunjin and Jisung tried to keep the atmosphere light, cracking jokes with each other and everyone else. Most of the time they achieved their goal of making everyone happy, but it would only last for a few minutes. Seungmin was running between both seriously injured agents and the ones who needed only a little help. 

At times both Minho and Jeongin would think they are fine to start doing things on their own, but then ultimately fail and almost hurt themselves. Jisung and Felix would peel off the bandaids that were slapped on their cuts that kept reopening, so Seungmin had to make sure they had those all the time.

Yet Jeongin sat in the room the youngest members room, staring at the ground as he listened in onto what was going on in the other room. The boss had entered the dorm that they were staying in and both Felix and Jisung made him go into the room. Most likely because whatever the boss would say, he'd use Jeongin and Minho to his advantage.

However, that only made him bored. He began to peel a bandaid on his neck as he tried to find something to entertain him. Jeongin had been letting the unit get his mind off of the Jangmi incident, but he was ever so sure it would come back to him if he was bored. He glanced back at the door and could only hear muffled words of the unit and the boss speaking back and forth.

He wondered if their boss didn't feel any sympathy towards the amount of injures they all sustained during their unofficial mission?

A burst of yelling and cursing suddenly erupted from the other side of the door, causing Jeongin flinch. What had happened for the unit to break into an argument like that? The unit almost never got into arguments but Jeongin heard the angered voice of the boss yelling over all of them and slamming of a door. After a few seconds it was followed a it more talking before another argument broke out. 

He slowly got off the bed and made his way to the door, letting curiosity kill the cat as he grabbed the door handle. Jeongin opened the door just a little bit, only to hear what was being said in the other room.

There was some foreign language being thrown into the fray so he immediately assumed Felix and Bang Chan were the main ones arguing. Yet when both seemed have forgotten a certain word in English and struggling to say the right words, they went right back to what everyone else could understand.

"I'm not letting you take the entire blame for this situation and going into... into _quarantine_ as a result! It wasn't your fault, Chan. You don't have to shove the entire burden on yourself. You almost died too." Felix words hit Jeongin like a brick as he weight of the situation fell on him. The punishment.... the punishment that the unit must be forced into doing was being isolated from Bang Chan, as if he was the whole reason this entire mission went wrong or even happened.

In truth, it was really Jeongin's fault for all of this happening in the first place. He stole the mission file and was able to convince the rest of the unit to go with it, getting help from Felix, Jisung, and Changbin as well.

"We already have been _suspended_ as a unit from working on any missions or getting any income for now. We also are on basically _house-arrest_ , that's the _lightest_ punishment that the boss gave us as a whole." He explained to Felix, and perhaps the rest of the members as well. "If I didn't take most of the blame for the unit as a whole, we'd all be _disbanded_ as a unit. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not when I consider you all as my _closest friends and brothers_."

The original plan was to disband the unit? Bang Chan didn't mean it would have been the end of Unit: Stray Kids, right? He didn't mean everyone in this very unit would have been fired... right?

"We'll have no way to contact you at all. We won't have you in the dorms for awhile, the dorm will feel really empty without you being here." That was Woojin who spoke up this, sounding unusually more quiet than he usually acted when a argument broke out.

There was silence that claimed the room outside before Bang Chan had replied with,"You'll tough it out, right? I won't be gone for long." Jeongin closed the door, though  it sounded like he slammed it instead. It was all his fault, it really was Jeongin's fault. He had gotten ahead of himself when he really wasn't ready to become a full on agent yet. He was the one who put all the members in danger. 

If he just didn't try to go in over his head, if he was just a little more patient with what he wanted... This wouldn't have to happen. It should have been _Jeongin_ in that quarantine, not Bang Chan. It should be _Jeongin_ taking the blame, not Bang Chan. It should be _Jeongin_ who was held off from mission, or yet even fired.

The door nob twisted, trying to open but Jeongin held it tight in his grasp and kept the door shut. There was knocking on the door and the constant yelling for him to open the door, yet he didn't. "Jeongin! It's Seungmin, open the door. Please? Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Jeongin stared at his hand on the door handle, his grip tightening on it. "Everything is going to be _fine_?" He questioned, leaning his head against the door. "How.. how can you say everyone is going to be okay like it really is?" He asked Seungmin, his eyes watering as his whole body trembled in the mere thought of the unit being okay.

"I heard all I needed to hear, Seungmin. I know what's going with Bang Chan, I know the punishment we're on." He explained. "Our reputation is at a low I can already tell. Bang Chan will be gone from the unit for who knows how long and we're currently being forced to stay in the dorms." Jeongin's grip on the door handle loosened as he began sliding onto the floor. He leaned against the door as he felt the tears once again roll down his cheeks like he was a weakling.

"The worst part about all this? It was me. I caused this trouble and Bang Chan is paying the price because he's our _leader_." Jeongin explained, taking deep breathes every time he paused in a sentence. "I _should_ take the place of Bang Chan. I _need_ to be the one to take the place of Bang Chan. He's innocent... he did nothing wrong...."

Seungmin swung the door open, finding Jeongin sitting next to the door frame and looking as thought he were a mere child instead of a 18 year old. He hugged his knees and kept his head low, but you could hear the sniffles and sobbing that came from him. He looked up towards the boy, his face flushed and red as he grabbed Seungmin's arm.

"I don't think... I should be a agent. I don't think this is the right job... I should just quit before I cause more problems..." Jeongin told him, a fake smile on his face as he smiled through the sadness. "You'll get a _replacement_ me, a better me that you won't have to constantly look after... isn't that better for everyone in the unit? From them to succeed... _maybe I should just leave_?"

Seungmin's eyes widened as he dived towards Jeongin, squeezing the boy in a hug as he comforted him. "You're _irreplaceable_ , Jeongin. You shouldn't let this break you down like that. You're a wonderful agent all on your own, but you're still a kid, just like I am. We make mistakes, so it's natural that something went wrong."

Jeongin didn't let go of Seungmin, the simple presence of his member — _no_ — his friend made him feel a bit more comfortable with the situation. Yet that didn't stop the tears and the guilty feeling that had laid down at the bottom of his stomach like a rock. He still didn't even feel worthy of his other members time and effort they were pouring into him. He really... really didn't deserve them, yet here Seungmin was, one of the eight other members that cared about him, right here in front of him.


	23. Concerned

" _Jeongin! Seungmin! What are you doing_?!" Hyunjin yelled as soon as he walked into the room. Jeongin and Seungmin stopped immediately, frozen in place now that the two of them had gotten caught. The boys' room had become a compete and utter mess as clothes and stupid board games were scattered throughout the room. The bed they sat on had its sheets all messed up as Jeongin was aiming a dart at the dartboard on the wall.

He had almost shot it if Hyunjin hadn't rudely interrupted the two of them as they played their game. "I'm playing darts with Seungmin. Wanna join?" Jeongin questioned. The older boy waved to Hyunjin, leaning back in Jeongin's bed as he waited for his turn in the game to come.

"Jeongin, you're _supposed_ to be resting! And Seungmin you're _supposed_ to be making sure _he_ rests!" Hyunjin exposed the two younger boys. He let out a awkward whistle as he shot the dart at the board before sitting down in the bed in front of him.

It had been a few weeks, almost a month, since the failure of the unofficial mission and the house-arrest beginning for the unit. The eight of them has all resorted to just becoming normal people for once since they has basically started taking the house-arrest as a long needed break. Thankfully, Jeongin and Minho were recovering fast and almost completely healed from their old wounds. That's why Jeongin was playing darts with Seungmin.

Changbin had opened up a little bit again in those weeks as well. He didn't come out the room for a very long time as he probably felt like everything was partially his fault for happening. The only times he came out his room was when someone cooked food or needed him for something. Every other time he was in his room fixing and tinkering his gadgets while no one could watch him. 

Felix would often be found in the training with Jisung or Woojin in the training room, seeing as he wanted to get stronger after a slight incident at the failed mission site. When that boy wasn't there, he was trying to break into Changbin's room. Mainly he kept trying to go in there to cheer him up since he assumed the many hours of silence that came from his room was because he sad. Jeongin assumed he was sleeping though.

Jisung was either training with Felix, helping Woojin cook since no one else could, played board games with Seungmin and Jeongin, or just hanging out with Minho. The boy was constantly on the move in the dorms since he couldn't sit still at all. It's funny to watch Jisung walk in and out of each of the rooms everyday while he kept greeting someone every time he passed them. Hyunjin and Minho had even started rallying down how many times they'd see him each day and compare results at the end of the day.

Woojin was simply taking care of everyone while Bang Chan was away. Thankfully his only job was to make sure no one in the unit didn't accidentally swallow a dice or get in trouble with any of the officials over them at the moment. However there were a few times Jeongin could tell he was regretting not trying hard enough to get Bang Chan to stay.

Bang Chan... _Bang Chan was still in quarantine_. They didn't know exactly how long their leader would be there, but it was definitely too long for the eight of them. Despite the dorms being relatively up in its spirits, there were a couple times where someone would forget Bang Chan wasn't with them. Of course, that lead to awkward silence and the weight of their troubles dropping down on their shoulders.

There was knocking on the door in the main room, making all three of them look back in confusion. "No one ever comes by anymore. Did you maybe invite someone, Hyunjin?" Seungmin asked him, looking up at him expectedly.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at Seungmin as he turned around to get the door. "No, I didn't. We can't even walk out of the dorm, _how am I supposed to invite someone over_?" The boy made a good point, you can't invite someone if you can't even walk outside your own home. 

Seungmin and Jeongin followed after Hyunjin, wanting to see who was at the door. If it was an official of some sorts, the two boys got their darts ready to shoo them away from the boys. Jeongin was kinda sick of people that were over him at this point, seeing as what their boss did with Bang Chan made him feel terrible about himself. Hyunjin grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it while Seungmin and Jeongin hid behind the couch and took aim at the door.

Hyunjin opened the door just a little bit before slamming it closed right away, looking as though he was about to panic and scream all at once. "Hyunjin? Who was it?" Jeongin asked the boy. They didn't get to see who it was as he closed to the door too quickly for them to see. He ran over to the two of them and sat behind the couch with them, fanning himself as he tried to calm himself down.

"You go answer the door. One of you do it for yourselves... I can't. _There's no way I'm doing it_. It hasn't been that long but _still_..." he began to mumble a bit to himself, freaking out over something the boys didn't know about. Jeongin rolled his eyes at him as he got up from behind the couch and going to open the door himself.

He held the dart in hand as he simply swung the door open to see who it was. Yet there wasn't anyone at the door at all. "Is Hyunjin just going crazy?" Jeongin spoke out loud, confusion plastered all over his face.

However just when Jeongin was about to close the door, a foot stopped him from closing it all the way. Frustration grew in him as he opened the door once more to tell whoever it was to stop messing with them. Yet the boy was choked up when he saw who was at the door. " _Agent BamBam and Yugyeom_?"

The two agents greeted him, all smiles and happinesses despite the seriousness they had at the failed mission. "The boss sent us here to check in on you all, but I came because I wanted to see how you and Agent Lee Know were doing!" Agent BamBam exclaimed, slipping through the door with Agent Yugyeom behind him.

Jeongin knew Hyunjin was probably gonna scream when he saw Agent BamBam and Yugyeom, so he decided to take the boy out of his little hiding space. "That's great, I'm glad you all seem worried about us," He explained, leaning over the couch and grabbing Hyunjin's shirt collar,"Hyunjin's been wondering about Unit: GOT7 too." Hyunjin froze up quicker than ice, giving the two a robotic wave and an awkward smile. 

The two greeted him quickly while Agent Yugyeom went up to Jeongin. "Do you know where Agent Lee Know and Felix are? I want to see them first." Of course, those two boys were the ones Agent Yugyeom had saved at the failed mission. He would have just a little bit more concern about them over the rest Unit. 

Jeongin pointed the way to Minho's room and the older agent sped away from the two in a flash. Agent BamBam sat himself down on the couch with a huff, smiling at the three of them in the room. "I heard what happened to Bang Chan a few days ago. It sucks that he's not here." He explained.

Jeongin inwardly sighed upon the thought of Bang Chan's absence. "We... still haven't been in contact with him yet, of course. We just hope that Chan is doing okay all alone in quarantine." He mumbled a bit to himself, chills going down his spin as he thought about it. 

Even though Seungmin had convinced Jeongin to not quit, it still didn't stop him from feeling guilty for what happened to their leader. He just wished he was able to go to their boss and demand that he switched places with Bang Chan. However the entire house-arrest situation made it impossible for him to do so.

"Well... Jaebum has been visiting the boss a lot. He's seem like he's grown accustom to you all, especially Bang Chan after he attempted to snatch Yunseok up for him when he collapsed." Agent BamBam pointed out, smiling his goofy smile at the three in the room. They all turned to each other confused on what this had to do with anything at the moment.

"Jaebum was able to release you all from _house-arrest_! You're free to walk throughout the agency without any problems now!"

The three boys eyes lit up in pure joy, surprised by the news they just received. Jeongin was so sure that the house arrest was supposed to last longer than just a month, for what they did it should have lasted at least a year or two. Yet thanks to Agent JB's generosity and liking of the unit, it seems as though they had literally gotten their punishment cut.

"This... this is great?" Seungmin exclaimed, a soft smile on his face and he started shaking Jeongin a little bit. "This means we can go and visit Bang Chan! And we can start working again, we can build up our reputation again!" A huge smile grew on his face, grabbing Seungmin and bouncing around in excitement.

This meant that they could start building a better reputation. This meant that they could resume actual training. _This meant that Jeongin could trade places with Bang Chan—_

Aggressive knocking was heard on the door, stopping the two younger boys from their mini celebration. "I'll get it." Hyunjin offered, hastily getting to the door and opening it for whoever was there. Of course, Jeongin saw the boy's breath hitch meaning it was probably another member of Unit: GOT7 present. This time, it seemed like it was Agent Youngjae at the door this time.

" _Urgent_! You have to come right now!" Agent Youngjae yelled, of course addressing Agent BamBam and not the smaller unit. "It's... it's Jinyoung. He came back, but something wrong. He's hurt, like really badly hurt! Jaebum wants us to report to the medical wing as soon as possible!" 

Without hesitation Agent BamBam got up and ran over to the door, a terribly panicked look on his face. Seungmin ran back to the room Minho was in to get Agent Yugyeom, while Jeongin and Hyunjin were caught staring at the agents in pure shock. Only a few seconds later did Agent Yugyeom bust out of Minho's room and to his two unit members. "What are we waiting for? _Let's go_!" He exclaimed as the three agents rushed away quickly.

Hyunjin held the door knob tightly, definitely anxious since his literal idol has turned in bad condition. "Jeongin, come with me." He told the boy, grabbing a jacket and throwing on some shoes. Of course the boy was taken aback by what Hyunjin said. What was this boy planning to do? It surely wasn't anything good at the moment.

"Wait one second Hyunjin... _I can't—_ " He began before being interrupted by hoodie and shoes thrown at him. Jeongin grabbed them on instinct as he looked up to see Hyunjin slamming the door closed behind him. He already could tell what Hyunjin was trying to do right now, and Jeongin really didn't think it was a good idea.


	24. Idol

" _Hyunjin...! Hyunjin_!" Jeongin whisper yelled, fixing his shoelaces as he finally caught up with the boy. His body ached as if was still recovering from the wounds that were almost healed, scolding him for running so much. He wasn't really sure if they should be out here, seeing as they just got off of house-arrest. What if the boss regretted letting them for or thought they were just using Agent JB to help them out of their problems.

Hyunjin glanced back at Jeongin and you could see the sheer panic in his eyes. "You know which way the medicinal wing is right?" He asked him, getting a hold of his wrist and squeezing it tight. "I... I can't remember which way it is. It seems like all the sudden chaos with Agent Jinyoung coming back flooded my mind..." He told the boy, though he tried to smile through the real concern and awkwardness he was put through.

Even though both Unit: Stray Kids and Unit: GOT7 worked under the same agency, the two were totally out of each other's leagues. While Jeongin's unit was slowly rising to stardom in the agency, Unit: GOT7 has already achieved that long ago. Of course Hyunjin found Agent Jinyoung to be his idol and someone he aspired to be. There usually wasn't a day Jeongin didn't somehow secretly find Hyunjin trying to use the gadgets and cool sayings that Agent Jinyoung did.

He was basically a kid following after their favorite superhero. So imagine how Hyunjin felt when he heard that Agent Jinyoung was hurt. _Superheroes aren't supposed to be defeated._

Jeongin smiled at Hyunjin, jogging ahead of him and leading the way. "I know where it is. I've basically been there for checkups like all month with Minho, I should know my way there by now." He reassured him. The boy still didn't like the thought of leaving the dorm the second they just get their freedom back, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

The two picked up the pass as they ran down the hall, stopping every so often when they thought they heard someone. The boys would freeze in their tracks and hide behind the nearest potted plant or bookcase, waiting for whoever was coming to walk past. Then on Hyunjin's signal, they'd run down the hall like a group of students sneaking into their teacher's classroom.

Of course the two of them would continue this stupid behavior all the way to the medical wing. You could never be _too_ cautious could you? They just didn't want to be on house-arrest again.

They skidded to a stop when they made it to a final hallway, filled with rooms on one side of the hall and huge windows that allowed a person to peer inside. "Okay we just have to look for the right one with Agent Jinyoung in it... _right_?" Hyunjin asked Jeongin. The boy shrugged, not really knowing how to answer him. He never really had any visitors when he was in the medical wing, nor did he ever visit anyone.

However that was the plan that the two would have to go with for now. They crept past the windows, crawling on their knees so they won't be caught by anyone inside the rooms. Every so often Hyunjin would peek his head up to the window to see if it was the right one but immediately leave in a panic if it wasn't.

Jeongin heard steps behind the two, but he had just assumed that it was just his head hearing things. Yet the steps got louder and louder as he drew closer to the boys, so he went to Hyunjin. "Hey, do you hear that?" He asked him.

"What? You mean the _constant panic attacks_ trying to overwhelm me and the _heavy yet loud beating of my heart_ in my ears?" Hyunjin questioned, being oddly specific with what he was hearing.

"No I mean the footsteps."

"Oh yeah that, yes I do hear footsteps."

So Jeongin wasn't just hearing things, there was actually someone or something getting closer to the two boys? He felt a hand touch his shoulder and Jeongin jerked back as quickly as he possible could. Of course he did crash into Hyunjin and almost screamed his lungs out in the process but it wasn't that bad. Hyunjin almost screamed too!

However, and thankfully, it wasn't some random person or a gadget gone haywire. It was simple Jisung with a slick expression on his face. "Dude, I've never seen you two look so freaked out before! That was hilarious, I really wanted to here both of you scream! Especially Jeongin with his _horror movie type screams_ —"

"Oh would you shut up!" Jeongin exclaimed, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he dragged the boy down onto the ground. Well this was unexpected company, Jeongin had thought it would only be Hyunjin and him here in the medicinal wing. Yet here Jisung was in all his glory. "You have to keep quiet, okay? This is for Hyunjin's sake and my sake."

Jisung gave him a look, prying his hands off of him. "What? You think I'm loud? How am I loud?! I feel heartbroken that you think I'm lou—"

" _Wow what a great way to prove you're not loud, Jisung_." Hyunjin said, throwing shade at Jisung as he gave him a slight glare. These two were close in age surprisingly, just a few months apart from each other. Yet someone that was just enough for Hyunjin to get that little bit more maturity than Jisung could ever ask for when he was just playing around. Plus, Hyunjin doesn't play around when it comes to Unit: GOT7.

Jisung huffed as he began to just follow suit with whatever the two of them were doing. " _Anyways_... what are you two doing? You look stupid." He pointed out and Jeongin inwardly sighed. This boy was older than him, much stronger than him, knew more than him. Yet that didn't stop Jeongin urge to want to flick this idiot on the head.

"No need to ask anymore questions, I think this is the right room." Hyunjin explained, stopping in front of a door that was cracked slightly open and the windows were closed. The three of them took advantage of this door, cracking it open just a little bit more so all three of them could peer into a room.

On the inside was the entire Unit: GOT7, all reunited under a unwanted turn of events. "Jinyoung, are you okay? What happen? Who did this you?" Agent Youngjae asked him, leaning over the bedside railing to his fellow member. There in the bed sat Agent Jinyoung in all his glory... what used to be his glory that is.

The agent was beat up, literally. It was like someone had the literal intent to kill him. He had multiple cuts and scratches scattered all around his body which was followed by actual scars that were continuously bleeding no matter how much the doctors tried to fix him up. It bandages were wrapped patched all around him to his hands to his arms to his fingers. Who knew where else a bandage was hidden at? There was probably one on his legs, his stomach, everywhere.

"Who... who could do such a thing to him?" Hyunjin questioned, a frown on his face as he kept the door open with a trembling hand. Like Jeongin said earlier, for kids superheroes couldn't be defeated. Yet here Agent Jinyoung was, injuries worst than anything Jeongin could ever see, and Hyunjin was there to see him.

Agent Jinyoung pulled at his hair looking totally stripped of his pride. " _Wonsik_... He was there... _Wonsik_ , he found me while I was trying to stop the trading. I thought I would make it... I really thought I could fight him... but I _couldn't_!" Jeongin could hear sniffling come from the older agent, which took the boy by shock. There was no way... that Agent Jinyoung was actually crying?

"It's okay, Jinyoung. You were alone and he had all his little henchmen on his side. It was a 1 vs—" Agent Yugyeom began, but he was completely stopped. The older agent grabbed onto the boy's shirt collar desperately, tears running down his face as it flushed to a red color.

"Yug, you don't understand!" He yelled, pulling on the boy's shirt collar tightly. Agent Mark and Jackson immediately jumped to attack just incase something might happen. Agent Mark pried his hands away from the younger agent, who was shocked that Agent Jinyoung actually retaliated to what he said. Agent Jackson grabbed his wrist, making sure that he couldn't do anything more to the younger agent. "You all don't understand, _Wonsik_ fought me alone! He completely destroyed me... he could have _killed_ me if he really wanted to!" 

The unit gasped in pure shock as Agent JB took up and got ready to leave out the door. "Where is his last location? I'll have the boss look into _Wonsik_ right away, he's dangerous and should be found as quick as possible." 

"Jaebum don't, _Wonsik_ will only come at this agency with an even stronger intent to kill us all! You can't tell the boss about him... if Wonsik finds out that I got away alive...” 

Not only where there gasps from the unit members, but there was gasps from the three outside as well. Wonsik, whoever this person was, singlehanded defame Agent Jinyoung, one of the best agents in JYP Agency, and left him alive in the current he was in now? Just how strong was this Wonsik person, and what was Unit: GOT7 going to do about their now injured member? 

"Hyunjin, we are not making the same mistake twice." Jisung whispered to him, his words hitting Jeongin like a bullshit. He knew exactly what he meant by that, because of how Hyunjin was acting. He seemed oddly calm despite hearing all of this from his own idol, but in truth he really wasn't. Hyunjin was fuming with rage and pure fear. 

He heard the boy sigh, though it was rough as if he was really considering making the same mistake Jeongin did. "I know. I won't..." Hyunjin mumbled, getting up off the floor and closing the door softly behind the unit. Jeongin tried to reach out to him but the boy simply turned around and began walking towards the dorm. "But trust me, if I ever find out who this _Wonsik_ person really is, _I won't hesitate to risk my entire life on ending his_." 


	25. Desperate Answers

Jeongin kept glancing back at Hyunjin's room, unaware of his surroundings. It had been maybe a day or two after Agent Jinyoung has returned which caused the agency to go into complete chaos. Word had spread about the older agent's encounter with Wonsik, but no one ever said a word about it to the boss. However, the boy was more worried about Hyunjin as he was becoming unpredictable all of a sudden. 

There were a couple of times where petty arguments had suddenly broke out between a few of them when Hyunjin was involved. Along with the fact that as Changbin was gradually becoming more open like he used to be, Hyunjin was closing up. There also happened but a odd temperamental issue that had rose in Hyunjin which put the whole unit off guard. He wasn't the type to have a temper of any sorts, yet it had suddenly sprung up anyways.

"Jeongin, it's your turn." Felix commented, holding up a few cards in his hand. He tried to peer over and peeked at the ones Jeongin had, but Jisung pulled on his ear which forced him to stop. He forgot he was in a game of cards with the two of them, he was sorta distracted from reality at the moment.

He smiled at the three of them, placing his cards down on the table. "Sorry, I think I'll forfeit for now. I'm just... kinda out of it." Jeongin confessed. Jisung and Felix huffed, seeing as though they had started a whole game of cards and were determined to finish it. Besides, the boy wasn't very good at cards in the first place he would have lost anyways. 

Jeongin got up off the couch as Jisung and Felix called over Minho to take his place. He took a quick glance back before walking over to the room he shared with the rest of the younger agents. " _Hey Seungmin..._ " He commented, opening the door to the room and peering inside. Unfortunately for him, the boy was asleep and sprawled our on the bed. Jeongin inwardly sighed before closing the door, wanting to bang his head on the wall. 

The boys had been granted freedom to roam outside of their dorm now. They could take up any small mission they wanted and go out to finish them, yet something was pulling them back. It was probably because of their literal undying loyalty to Bang Chan, as they basically refused to do anything concerning the agency without their leader present. Woojin had contemplated many times if he wanted to take his first solo mission, yet he always gave back the missions he received in the end. 

Because of that total disinterest in missions now, none of the boys had anything to do. Jeongin glanced towards the other rooms that still held members inside which was only Hyunjin and Changbin's room. He knew that Changbin was probably working on something whether it was for missions or just for fun, so he was out of the picture. 

Then there was _Hyunjin_... he really didn't know if it was a good idea to talk to Hyunjin right now. He was kinda in a temperamental mood swing and Jeongin wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. However Felix, Jisung, and Minho were busy with a game, Seungmin was asleep, Bang Chan wasn't around, Woojin was no where to be found, and Changbin was working on his gadgets. He really had no other person to go to.

He hesitantly walked over to the boy's door and stood in front of him. Jeongin grabbed the handle and pleaded that he wasn't about to die at the hands of his own member. He opened the door without knocking and peered in, searching for Hyunjin in the room. It took a hot second before Jeongin noticed the boy sitting at the desk in his room, his hands covering his face as the laptop on the desk was left on.

It looked like he had just got done with some sort of video chat telling by the screen that was left open on his computer. Was he talking to someone important earlier? Was he okay? "Hyunjin?" Jeongin called out, opening the door a little more so he could walk in. The boy lifted his head up quickly and glanced back at the door, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Jeongin.

"What do you want? Why'd you come in without knocking?" Hyunjin questioned, that temperamental tone in his voice. It made Jeongin want to back away, but he couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. That and the fact that Hyunjin seemed as though he had dwelled through his feelings, or the hidden feelings at least. The boy just seemed so tired and sad... yet angry at the same time. Maybe Jeongin walked into the room at the wrong time.

He gave him an awkward smile as he began backing out the door. "Oh uh... nothing... just wanted to see what you were up to!" Jeongin explained before shutting the door right away. He let out a sigh of relief that Hyunjin didn't snap at him yet he was still curious to see who he was talking to and what he was talking about. However he'd have to find that out another time, right now seemed a bit too shaky to do anything.

He turned around to go back into his room and probably pass out due to boredom before he realized there was something he could do. Jeongin ran to grab some shoes before running to put them on, ready to run out the dorm in a matter of seconds. "What are you doing Jeongin?" He heard Minho asked as he got up to leave. 

Jeongin glanced back at them before giving them the okay sign. "I'm going to visit Agent Jinyoung, I'll be back soon I promise." He explained to them like a child leaving the house without his parents for the first time. He opened the door and was about to rush to the medical wing before stopping and opening the door again. "And Jisung! Don't try to follow and scare me like you did last time." He pleaded the boy.

Jisung only gave him a cheeky smile, meaning he was either going to do it either ways or he understood that he didn't want him following. He didn't really know that well to be honest. "Oh, and _Felix and Minho are trying to cheat_." He pointed out the two boys before closing the door. He took a few steps away from the dorm before screaming broke out from it and Jeongin had to resist running back inside to see what Jisung did.

Jeongin started to dash down the hallway, having a little more difficulty as more agents are out during the day than night. He muttered apologizes to people every so often as he slid past them or bumped into them. Of course he got a few dirty looks as _Unit: Stray Kids didn't have the best reputation anymore_ , but he'd ignore it as much as he could.

He stopped when he finally got the medical wing, pacing around on his feet impatiently. "Which one was it? Ugh I should have looked at the stupid number on the door." Jeongin mumbled under his breath. He couldn't remember which room Agent Jinyoung was in and he was slightly afraid to go and ask at the same time. He didn't want to suffer from his bad memory but he didn't want to risk asking for help either.

Jeongin shook off any embarrassment he might feel before marching down the hallway, guessing which room that the older agent might be in. He opened a random door and stepped inside, his eyes shut tight in anxiousness. There was a quick moment of silence as he waited for someone to say something. He thought it was just a empty room before someone spoke up. "Is there... something you need?" 

He cautiously opened his eyes to find Agent Jinyoung watching Jeongin, a amused look on his face as the boy suddenly became flustered. He had picked the right room but he came in in the most embarrassing way possible. "Oh... uh... _no_! I mean yes! I do! It's for a friend! Or maybe _me_ , but also a friend!" He stuttered, mentally punching himself for sounding and acting so lame. Agents weren't supposed to act like this, but Jeongin just sucked at communicating with the older agents anyways.

Agent Jinyoung seemed to stifle a laugh as he beckoned the boy closer,"Alright then. What does your friend want to know then?" He asked, thankfully in a good mood. However Jeongin felt bad as he walked over, knowing that what he was about to ask was still a touchy subject at the moment.

"I wanted to ask... about _Wonsik_." He confessed, fiddling with his fingers as he did. Jeongin already knew that his full name to JYP Agency was Target Choi Wonsik and that he was dangerous. He knew the mission that Agent Jinyoung was supposed to complete that dealt with him and now he knew the outcome. Yet Jeongin wanted to know more. Or at least why he was a dangerous person, who was he and why was Agent Jinyoung do intent to keep most of the information away from the boss.

He glanced over at the older agent and he could tell that had froze up by Jeongin question. It looked like he was contemplating on whether to really answer Jeongin's question or keeping it a secret. "Well I'm sure your intrigued by everything that's happened so far." Agent Jinyoung commented, stretching his arms out before giving Jeongin his attention. "Usually, we'd keep all important information about Wonsik away from the younger agents. They don't get to know everything about that man."

Jeongin huffed, knowing that he had already been rejected. " _I understand_." He mumbled disappointed that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. He was going to turn away and go back to the dorm and call it a unsuccessful trip to the medical wing. However Agent Jinyoung stopped him, grabbing the boy's wrist so he stayed right there.

"Jaebum, Yugyeom, and BamBam like you kids a whole lot you know." Agent Jinyoung mentioned, biting his lip in regret. "So you'll have to promise me you won't do something stupid like your unit did last time. Promise me that, and I'll tell you all I know."

Jeongin was taken back by what he said, honestly not excepting him to break the rules and tell him. However he really shouldn't be putting _that_ much trust into a _18 year old_. Agent Jinyoung didn't need to know that though. "I promise," Jeongin replied,"I promise I won't do anything after you tell me who Wonsik really is."


	26. Listen In

It sucked that Jeongin had to keep his mouth shut because the weight of the information he held was too heavy for him to bear. He understood good and well that Agent Jinyoung would be in trouble if anyone found out he told Jeongin things he shouldn't know, but that only made it worse. He almost slipped up a couple of times about it as well. Once when talking to Seungmin and the second Jisung was gossiping about all the crazy things he heard around the agency. Jeongin thought he had heard crazier ( _in which he had_ ).

That day was the day that Jeongin had declared he _hated_ secrets. He was surprised that he had even made it this far without spilling everything to his unit, but every time he did feel like saying something he would pinch himself to stop. If that didn't work, then he'd gather some of the members around to play a game to keep his mind off it for awhile. If he needed to contemplate on it, he simply left the room and locked the door before ranting to himself about it. It all sounds silly, but he's doing everything not to let Agent Jinyoung down.

"Woah! There's like no one at the agency anymore!" Minho exclaimed as he walked back in the dorms. They didn't really know where he actually went, but whenever he did go he had discovered that. "I know everyone is busy but it's crazy how few people I've actually seen in the building." 

Jeongin snapped back into reality, his head spinning as quickly as he could over to Minho and away from Hyunjin's door. He was still worried about the boy and what particularly happened the day he went inside his room. He wanted to know who he was talking to and why he seemed so sad when he was, but he couldn't do that right now. Jeongin sounded like a stalker of some sorts.

"Does that mean lots of units are on missions today?" Jeongin asked, slightly intrigued by Minho's statement. "That's weird, there are never that many agents are on missions at once."

Minho nodded his head vigorously, sitting down next to him with a confused expression on his face. "I know right? _Unit: TWICE_ are out on a mission, Some of the members of _Unit: GOT7_ aren't here either. Plus _Unit: DAY6_ left on a mission and even a duo unit left too."

"I heard agents like _Agent Suzy_ also left out the agency in a mission too." Felix popped in, throwing himself next to Jeongin and Minho. This felt... _odd_. He knew that it often got very still at the agency when many people left out on a missions. It was no new and scary thing going on. It was just one of those days that everyone was busy.

Did Jeongin like it? _No_ , he basically fed off the company of other people. But would he question it? _No_ , because this was just a normal and productive day at the agency. He just wasn't very comfortable with it now that he was the agent that wasn't doing anything at the moment.

"If only Chan was here," Felix mumbled, yet it was bit too loud to be to himself. "Then we'd all have motivation to go on these missions more often. We've been given _so many of them_ to go as solo agents yet none of us has taken even _one_."

"That's because we stick together, we don't do _anything_ if everyone doesn't have the ability to succeed." Minho said, finger gunning Felix with a cheeky smile on his face. What he said was right though, they never really did anything if not everyone was able to succeed. They win together, they fail together. Many agents would call that a terrible idea, but that's what Unit: Stray Kids was really about in all honesty.

Jeongin frowned a bit as he stared at the door. "Do you think... do you think the boss would let Bang Chan out if we begged him? Like, we got on our knees and begged a lot... like _a lot a lot_." He questioned the two, saying the most humiliating thing they had ever heard.

Felix grabbed the boy's shoulders and turned him to face him. "Jeongin, you're like a brother to me, you know? But do you know how _embarrassing_ it would be? You know the boss wouldn't just let us get on our knees and beg in _his office_."

"He'd bring all the older and successful agents to watch us beg for Bang Chan," Minho snorted in frustration,"He'd probably make us seem like underlings and even bigger children than we already act. I want to get Bang Chan back, don't get me wrong, but I don't think embarrassing is the route I wanna take to get that."

Jeongin nodded pitifully, crossing his arms like a child. The boss made it really hard for them to easily get Bang Chan back. Suddenly static could be heard overheard before a voice began speaking in the room. Of course, that voice belonged to their boss. Yet what he wanted was a blur to them.

" _Unit: Stray Kids. Excuse me for interrupting whatever you may have been doing. However, I'd like to see temporary leader, Agent Woojin in my office. We have something... important to discuss_."

The voice clicked off as Jeongin began registering everything in his head. What was the boss about to do? He was going to replace Bang Chan with Woojin as the leader? Well then Jeongin called that complete trash if that was the case.

He glanced up to see Jisung following after Woojin, his eyes bright with interest as they walked. "Do you know why you were being called? Are you holding some sort of _hidden information_ away from us?" Jisung asked him, tapping Woojin's shoulders in excitement.

Jeongin froze when Jisung mentioned hidden information. He caught himself almost blurting out everything Agent Jinyoung told him not to tell, which would have been bad for everyone. He bit his tongue hard to the point where he began to regret the idea as he watched the two.

"I don't have any and I don't know why I'm going." Woojin confessed, turning to him as he stood at the door. "In all honestly, I don't know why he called me _temporary leader_ either. What I'm doing is looking out for you all, not trying to become another Chan." He shrugged as he quickly told Jisung to stay inside the dorm as he was known to wander. When Woojin finally left out Jisung popped over to Felix, Minho, and Jeongin before grinning at them.

" _He's planning something. He's planning something he shouldn't be_." Felix warned in English, letting the Aussie accent make what he said even more dramatic than it should be. Even without the accent, his voice always got 10x deeper whenever he spoke a different language so honestly whatever he said seemed dramatic.

Jisung only messed with Felix's hair, ruffling the tangled and knotted mess on his head. "Don't worry! Don't worry! I promise it's nothing bad I swear! It's just a little surprise—"

"Are you planning to follow Woojin even though he _specifically_ told you not to?" Jeongin spoke up, looking at the boy with innocent eyes. The older agent stared down at him, his expression blank for a second. He only smiled once more before pulling hard on Jeongin's ear. The boy yelped as he tapped his hand repeatedly, telling him that he gave up and wouldn't say anything else.

"Oh Jeongin! Did I ever tell you how much I _love_ your jokes?" Jisung asked, a bright smile masking the little devil he actually was.

Minho rolled his eyes at him before standing up off the couch. "You are not getting past this door Jisung. We won't let you follow after Woojin, you can try your hardest to get past me." He informed the boy, confidence literally radiating off of him.

Felix seemed extremely surprised that Minho would even say such a thing. "Do you not remember a few days ago while we were cheating in cards? Are you _seriously_ trying to _square up_ to Jisung?" He questioned, his eyes wide in shock. Minho quickly hushed him, as if he was trying to forget how loudly he had screamed the day Jeongin exposed them.

°∘❉∘°

_In this dorm they can't have nice things. They are never allowed to have nice things anymore, not after long._

Jeongin, Felix, and Minho treaded miserably behind Jisung after being defeated by him. As a result the three had to follow him in his little mischievous plan of snooping in on Woojin and the boss. Of course Jeongin thought it was a bad idea, but he couldn't do anything about it. If he did, Jisung would probably pull on his ear again or something. Plus, the boy didn't even want to go either way! More so he was just dragged along for that hell of it.

They were lucky, _unfortunately_ , that few people were in the building. That meant they didn't need to be sneaky to really get around the place like how Jisung, Felix, and Jeongin had to be when they stole the mission file. However less people have Jisung more space to get into trouble somehow, and Jeongin wasn't liking that idea too much. He hoped that this wasn't going to take long so that they can back to the dorms as quickly as possible.

Why is it always when Jeongin goes outside the dorm there is some sort of trouble waiting for him?

"It's the old _Steal the Mission File_ group!" Jisung exclaimed with glee before taking one look at Minho. He thought for a quick second before adding," _Steal the Mission File_ feat Minho group I mean." He smiled at the three boys as he began to walk backwards so he was facing them.

"Rude."

"Jisung can we please just make our way to the boss's office already? I honestly don't want to be doing this and I want to get it over with." Jeongin explained, crossing his arms as he walked behind them all.

Felix slung an arm around him, shaking his head. "Jeongin.. sometimes you gotta live a little." He explained, leaning over towards Jisung's ideals at the moment. "But," The boy added,"I can see why you want to get this over with. Just make sure you live more with other things in your life. _You're just 18_." He spoke as if he was trying to spread some type of wisdom.

Jeongin narrowed his eyes at him, taking his hand off his shoulder. " _You are 18_ , Felix. Stop trying to spread wisdom like a _95 year old man_." He responded. Felix only rolled his eyes and began running ahead of the three just incase Jeongin retaliated in somehow.

Jisung grabbed the boy's shirt collar before he got too far up ahead and pulled him to one specific door down the hallway they were in. "This was the door, right?" He asked, turning to Jeongin and Felix. "This was the boss's door? I'm pretty sure this was the boss's door."

The two nodded, remembering this door well from their little mission file adventure. "I still don't feel like this is right. We shouldn't be snooping around in a place we've already gotten in trouble for." Jeongin commented 

Jisung sighed, slinging his arms around Jeongin and Felix. He took a quick second to grab hold Minho's shirt sleeve as they huddled together. "You know what... maybe... maybe you're right. I'm just sorta doing things _impulsive_ , I'm sorry. Let's go back, okay?" He asked them all.

Minho let out a relieved sighed as he clapped his hands together. "Alright! Let's go back to the dorms!" He exclaimed before Jisung let go of everyone and hit him up side the head.

" _What made you think I was actually about to leave_?!" Jisung questioned him, a mixture of laughter, confusion, and slight anger on his face. "Come on, let's just listen for about _15 minutes_! I promise if anything gets _fishy_ or _sketchy_ that I won't try to stay and we'll leave, okay? Okay!"


	27. Light at the End

So the whole _sneak up and listen to the conversation_ thing didn't go so well. The four of them ended up not being able to hear a single thing through the door. Either the boss got a new soundproof door or he knew they were coming so he did something to where they can't hear. Either way, they ended up returning back to the dorm in defeat and being forced to not know any sort of secret that the boss was telling Woojin.

Jeongin had fell into the bed in the younger agent's dorm, a muffled yell coming from his pillow as he did so. He won't lie, he was kind of excited to hear what the two were talking about. However he already knew a huge secret he wasn't allowed to tell, so he didn't need another one on his shoulders. It was already hard enough with the one secret he had.

"Ugh... I'm sorry Agent Jinyoung, I'm being a burden to everyone because of this..." He mumbled, hitting his head with the pillow multiple times. Sometimes Jeongin thought he was growing up and becoming more mature, but in reality he still did a lot of kiddish things. Meaning he wasn't about to be a good and mature agent any time soon.

He heard a knock on the door and lifted his head up to see who was there. He saw Changbin open the door, holding a small box in his hand while sneering at him. "So I heard your little spy mission with Jisung didn't work it so well." He commented as he came over.

Jeongin sat up and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms like a child. "It wasn't like I _wanted_ to come along. So it's Jisung's spy mission that didn't work out, not _mine_." He retorted, trying to defend himself in this situation. He wasn't about to take credit for Jisung's failed plan. 

Changbin laughed at him as he threw himself onto the bed and held out his hand. "Here, we've had a lot of free time while we were stuck on house arrest and aren't taking any missions. So I made some adjustments some gadgets and you get to see it first." Jeongin glanced down at Changbin's hand and picked the box up from his hand.

There was nothing special about it, it was just a simple small black box. Jeongin narrowed his eyes at him, not knowing if he could really trust Changbin all that well. While he did view the boy as trustworthy and a brother, there were times Changbin wanted to act like a little kid and prank all the younger agents in the unit. Bracing himself, Jeongin slowly took the top off with caution. 

"Holy... Changbin these look _awesome_!" He exclaimed, throwing the top away as he eager grabbed what was inside the box. They were simple looking earpieces, much smaller and not stuffed in earrings that their last ones where. Jeongin's were jet black, yet had a neat looking design of a fox it. Even though it was rather small, it looked like their was much detail put into just the little fox design. "When... why did you make _me_ new ones? Mine... weren't broken after the unofficial mission I'm pretty sure."

Many of the members earpieces had been shattered during the Jangmi mission. Whether they broke it in their own or Jangmi had some dealings in it, it basically forced Changbin to work on new ones. It was unfortunate for him, as those earpieces that were broken was worked on by him and Bang Chan. "Well.. by attempting to follow what Chan did when we last made these, I made some new ones. Since everyone needed an upgrade, I decided to start with you."

Jeongin nodded, zoning out a bit when Changbin started geeking over the earpieces he was finally able to make on his own. He heard a little bit of the updates he had put on them, mainly the ones Jeongin found cool to him. Those were that the earpieces would be able to translate everything heard in a different language to their mother tongue. That meant _Felix and Chan_ specifically couldn't say something in English on missions and get away with it anymore.

Then there was that the communication on the earpieces has gotten significantly better. They didn't have to depend on a signal or WiFi for the earpieces to work correctly anymore. The earpieces are now completely usable offline. on more incidents like what happened at the unofficial could happen anymore as Changbin made the security stronger too. 

Of course, Changbin geeked over his gadgets too. There were better and smaller drones unlike the dragonfly sized one Jisung had stole awhile again. Plus all the prototype gadgets like the sunglasses and tracker Hyunjin has taken from Changbin's room had finally been completed as well. At the same time there were a few _prototype-yet-believed-to-be-finished gadgets_ had also been created in this time period as well. Basically, while Changbin has locked himself away in his room for awhile, he got a lot of work done.

"You should have taken a rest instead of working!" Jeongin yelled, pushing the boy away as he dropped the earpieces into the box. A frown slowly grew on his face as he gave the boy his full attention. "I know all we are doing was staying in the dorm, but you were the one held captive in the unofficial mission. Why were you working the hardest out of all of us?"

Changbin pinched the boy's cheeks, making baby noises at Jeongin as he spoke. "Ah, _Jeonginie_! Why are worried so much about me? Does _Jeonginie_ want to act like _Binnie's_ older brother? Does _Jeonginie_ wish that he was older?" The boy asked, clearly making fun of him. Jeongin made one move towards Changbin and he jumped off the bed, running away from him.

"Changbin! Don't treat me like a baby, that wasn't funny!" He shouted, putting the box with the earpieces safely on the desk before running out the door. Jeongin raced out the room to see Changbin snickering behind Minho, hiding behind him so Jeongin couldn't get close. Minho seemed confused as to why he was doing so, trying to leave yet Changbin kept him right where he was. Unfortunately for him, he was caught in the middle of Changbin teasing Jeongin.

Jeongin moved to the left of Minho and Changbin moved to the right, doing vice versa as well. "Changbin, get from behind Minho and fight me like a _man_!"

The boy sneered as he peered from behind Minho's shoulder. "Aw... _Jeonginie_ is trying to grow up! Is the baby tired of trying to be taken care of? Would you like _Binnie_ to help you?"

Jeongin fumed, of course his face turned red with embarrassment in the process though. He reached for Changbin but the boy fed Minho to the wolves in a attempt to save himself. The two them crashed into the wall thanks to Changbin, and Jeongin had to continuously apologize to Minho before running after him. 

The two leapt over the couch and kept chasing each other around the dorm in a rush as Changbin ran past the door in a rush. Jeongin was right behind him, reaching out to the boy in a desperate attempt to catch him. He was ever so close to finishing up this game of chase until the door opened up and Jeongin. 

There was a moment of silence as Jeongin fell back and heard throbbing sound in his head. He rubbed where he was hit and groaned slightly, not excepting the door to open like that. " _Oh God, sorry Jeongin! I swear I didn't know you where right there, I wouldn't have hit you like that if I knew_!"

"Ah... it's fine Chan... it just hurts a little bit." He explained, smiling at him. It took a few seconds before it finally clicked in his mind what happened. Jeongin's eyes widened in pure shock as he held onto the boy's shoulders, almost tearing up. " _Chan...! Chan! You're back_!"

The curly haired Aussie smile at him and put his hands on Jeongin's shoulders, nodding his head vigorously. "Yes! I'm here! I'm back, I hope nothing too serious happened while I was gone right?" He asked as the boys began pouring out of their respective places after hearing Jeongin yell. Suddenly the dorm became filled with screaming and happiness, jumping around as they joined the two in the joyous moment.

They weren't excepting Bang Chan's return. The unit thought they'd get a call or a message from the boss about it. Clearly they didn't get one and were throughly surprised by his sudden appearance. 

" _This calls for a celebration_!" Jisung screamed over everyone else, his eyes bright with excitement as they attempted to move away from the crowd. "Our leader has returned from quarantine, which means we have to have a fun night!"

Bang Chan looked panicked for a second as he gave Jisung an awkward smile. "No, no... that's fine. I think we should put off a party of any sorts because—"

"I have tons of board games hidden under my bed!" Seungmin cut in, raising his hand like he was in school. "I could find some of those and we can play them!" Bang Chan turned to the boy in an attempt to say something, however he was cut off before he could even get a word out.

"Felix and I can clean up around the dorm and move the couches out the way to make more space!" Minho added, grabbed Felix's wrist so he couldn't run away from cleaning up.

"I guess I can help cook since I don't want _food poisonin_ from you all and Chan just came back." Hyunjin spoke up, leaning against the wall as he contributed to the conversation without an attitude for once.

All seven of them ( _since Woojin still wasn't in the room_ ) looked towards Chan for approval of this party plan. They pulled their best puppy eyes and basically begged him to let them have their way. Bang Chan seemed unwavering at first, iffy on the fact of having a party right at that moment. He let out the deepest sight in the universe before nodding. "... _fine_. We'll have this party of yours that you all want. Just, _don't go overboard_."


	28. Decisions

***earlier in the day**

Woojin sat in the seat in front of his boss's desk, fumbling and fiddling with his hands to distract himself. There had been almost no talking for the past few minutes and he found it unbearable to listen to the stillness in the air. He would have made a move to question his boss, yet every time he looked up at him he was busy. The boss would take one glance at him before flipping through pages and pages of files, looking towards a computer every so often as well.

It was like the boss dared Woojin to try to speak, but Woojin was just too afraid to do it for some reason. He couldn't help but think back to his members and what they might have possibly done in his situation. He knew Jeongin would sit there all anxiously and not say a word as opposed to someone like Jisung who would ask questions as soon as he walked inside. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the two before sitting up in his seat. "You called me to your office _right, sir_?"

The boss stopped every movement he was making. His hands froze, his fingers not daring to even shake or twitch. His eyes slowly rose to meet Woojin's, causing the boy to let his gaze wander around the room. It felt odd, like he committed a whole sin thanks to him just asking a simple question. " _Agent Woojin_." The boss spoke slowly yet alarming him.

Woojin stiffened up almost immediately, sitting up straight and seemingly making eye contact with the boss ( _though he was just looking at the wall behind him_ ). The boss leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at him as he separate one file from the stack without looking. "Tell me, Agent Woojin, how long as it been since your _last mission_?"

Woojin had to think for a second. It had been maybe a month since the entire unit went on a mission? It was leaking into two months now thanks to the inactivity of Bang Chan and the unit's refusal to complete any task without their leader's presence. "I believe... it might be almost beginning two months, sir." He replied, forcing himself not to fiddling around and distract himself.

His boss snorted, leaning back into his chair as he dropped the files on his desk. He spun around in his rolling chair to the plaques on the wall behind him. Woojin couldn't help but believe the boss was staring at a rather old picture of Unit: GOT7. "Did you know, this is the first time a unit has basically went on strike after their failed a mission? Never in my life have I had an unit refuse to go on missions after their punishment."

Woojin jumped up out his chair, ready to slam his hands down onto the desk and contradict what he said. Yet the unit's reputation was already on thin ice, it would be a terrible decision to do anything else brash as much as Woojin wanted to. He was " _standing in_ " as " _leader_ " for Bang Chan at the moment. He can't be acting a fool now.

The boss chuckled as he snatched up one of the plaque from wall and spinning around in his chair to face Woojin. "I've been working as head of this agency since it was formed. Never in my life have I had such a group like yours. You're all young, you've got room to develop, but most importantly you all think you know what's best for you." He said the last point with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I bet you wish you could go back to when Unit: GOT7 was following under you entirely?" Woojin commented subconsciously, crossing his arms and resisting a eye roll. There was bitterness in his voice too, but not as much as the boss had. And nor was the bitterness in Woojin's voice the same reason for why the boss seemed so salty. "We aren't the unit we look up to, you know. Unit: Stray Kids is different from most."

" _Exactly_!" The boss exclaimed, slamming the plaque down on the desk as he stood up from his chair. It took Woojin by surprise, not expecting to be agreed with by his boss of all people in the world. "You all are _so_ different! _You don't listen to correctly orders, you go off on your own, and you design some stupid new gadget tech things that the design team never approves of_! You all are different!"

Woojin felt secondhand pain for Changbin, as that was a direct shot at the boy. Usually all the technicians in units would go to design teams to help them create the gadgets they so desire and th design team would approve of their usage. Of course that meant many ideas that those people had were thrown away, and Changbin didn't want any of that happening to any of his little inventions. 

"However, I think it's about time I let that difference in your unit start to flourish more often in the agency." The boss suddenly added, taking Woojin by surprise once again. "Your differences with your unit and the other units may just become helpful in this agency's _dire time of need_."

Woojin raised a brow at what he said. Dire time of need? Was something going on with the agency? What was so serious that the boss had to tell Unit: Stray kids, _the unit that "failed" him_ , this news?

"It's about time... I spoke about _Target Wonsik_." The boss spoke, staring down at his hands in anxiousness. "Or at least, _Former Agent Wonsik_ that is. He's... he's been causing some trouble for the agency, coming closer and closer to home for us all. He was working was Jangmi before we took her into custody, and he was the one who injured Agent Jinyoung."

_Former Agent_? Meaning he was a agent at another agency? He can't possibly say that whoever this Wonsik person is, he used to be a JYP agent....? Why would he be working for people like Jangmi or fighting his own former colleagues? This sounded too farfetched for Woojin but at the same time... it was too believable to be true.

"Originally we'd have our Ace Units go after people like Wonsik. He is dangerous, he isn't some evil guy trying to get rid of his competitors." The boss warned, referring back to the mission Jeongin first went on. Wasn't it Target Shin Daehyun who tried to kill all his competitors? "He's seeking revenge against the agency. He will stop at _nothing_ to get what he wants from us, which is the downfall and death of everyone in JYP Agency."

Woojin leaned in as the boss continued on with what he was saying. "However, Unit: GOT7 is currently out of commission, with one of the agents being injured and many are out on solo missions. Unit: Twice are on oversea mission in Japan, and same with Unit: DAY6, as they will be gone for longer than Unit: Twice. My last choice... is _Unit: Stray Kids_." He explained, almost regretting even saying the unit's name.

"Unit: Stray Kids is my last resort. I am reluctantly entrusting this mission to your unit." The boss finished, pushing a file towards Woojin.

The boy held the file in his hands, his eyes wide as he stared down at it. In this very file was a mission that can shoot up the unit's reputation drastically. They'd immediately be on one of those plaques as the _youngest unit_ in JYP Agency to ever receive one of those awards. Perhaps they'd immediately get promoted to _Ace Agents_ as well, Hyunjin will be just like his idols and Jeongin will really be an official agent just like he wanted.

However, the nagging voice in his head was louder. As much fame as the unit would get if they completed it, this was too much of a risk. If Wonsik was as dangerous as the boss said ( _and was bold enough to come after the agency as a whole_ ), he was no joke. The unit was lucky enough not to lose Jeongin and Minho in the unofficial mission against Jangmi, they could all lose their lives against Wonsik if they weren't careful.

"I'm sorry... but I'm not letting Bang Chan's Unit be put to the test like this." Woojin declined, trying not to choke up as he spoke. His arms trembled like leaves in the wind as he handed back the mission file to the boss. "I understand that you need a unit to beat this wonsik guy before he beats us, but the unit is just not up to the task."

" _Agent Woojin—_ "

"Chan wouldn't want us to go up against anyone like this Wonsik guy if he's as dangerous as you say he is. We have no chance of going up against him, we barely survive in a mission against Jangmi! What makes you believe that we can go up against him?" Woojin questioned, standing up and out of his seat. His heart beat hard against his chest and rang loud in his ears. There really wasn't many people who would stand against the boss's orders, yet Woojin wasn't exactly in the place to stand up against him either after what the unit did to damage their reputation.

The boss sighed, leaning back in his chair as he held out the file once more. "Let's make a deal, shall we Agent Woojin?" He asked, waving the mission file in his face. "If you accept this unit mission against Target Wonsik, _I will let Agent Bang Chan out of quarantine._ Doesn't that sound like a fair deal? I didn't think I'd have to bribe you since the agency is at risk of elimination though." 

Woojin held his breath, conflicted. _Was he really about to risk the entire unit's safety just for Bang Chan?_


	29. Aggression

Bang Chan knew the exact reason why he was let out of quarantine. He knew he was used to pressure Woojin into taking in some dangerous mission by their boss. He didn't know the exact details of everything, but he did know that whatever mission Woojin was forced to pick up it wasn't good. However he had to pretend like he didn't know anything for the sake of the members wanting to have a fun time with him when he first came back. Plus, he wasn't the type to shut down having a great time either.

He was getting constantly teased by the members as they played games, purposely trying to get him out so they could poke at him some more. For a small while, Bang Chan had even forgotten he was an agent as he became determined to win and show up the others. Of course it wasn't really working as they all ganged up on him but at least this was harmless fun. Unfortunately as they were playing around, he could tell that somethings were a little bit off about certain members.

Of course there was the obvious one, _Hyunjin_. It looked as thought he was trying is best to be social and friendly with everyone, but every so often it would seem like he was limiting himself. Yet not only was Hyunjin limiting himslef, it was like he was trying not to catch an attitude with everyone every time they said something. Then at the same time he would try to fade away from the conversation and escape into his room. It was weird for Chan... because the last time he was here he knew the dorky agent who took missions seriously but always laughed at the things Seungmin did.

Then there was _Jeongin_. It was harder to notice something wrong with him, as Jeongin didn't really have an attitude changes since Chan had left. But he could just tell the boy was hiding something away from everyone. At times someone would bring up inviting the younger members of Unit: GOT7, and the youngest agent would open his mouth to speak. Yet he was clearly hesitant, giving an awkward smile and just simply saying that he forgot what he'd say. Whatever secret he was keeping, it dealt with Unit: GOT7 that's what he knew for sure.

Then oddly enough, it was _Jisung_ that gave off some type of odd aura. Expect he was acting like his normal self, talking like his normal self. The boy was jumpy and happy, cracking jokes with Minho and teasing the others whenever he got the chance. However when someone brought up Woojin's name, he got significantly calmer and quieter for a few minutes before reverting. Perhaps Jisung had just missed Woojin.

_So how'd they end up here_? The boys were still messing around with each other, laughing and playing as they enjoyed themselves. Each one talked over the other as they tried to get Woojin's, who had returned to the dorm, attention. Everyone hado fought to sit next to him and be the first to tell the stories of what he happened while he was gone. Unfortunately for Bang Chan, he couldn't rejoice as much as the others. All he could do is fake it till he made it.

"Woojin, what did the boss talk about?" Jisung questioned, shaking the older boy a little bit. Clearly he was intent on what the boy had gained from going to the boss's room as he wouldn't stop asking about it when he first got into the room. "Come on it must have been really important if he called you into the office, you have to tell us. Well _me_ specifically but the others too I guess."

Minho hit his arm hard yet playfully, as the two had been messing with each other all day. While Woojin was putting up a happy face, Chan could just tell that he was faking it. As much as he fake smiled himself, he knew what one would look like when he saw one. 

However it only made him wonder, did the boss tell him to keep something secret? If so, why? In this unit it was sort of impossible to keep secrets from each other. Everyone liked to snoop around and look at the others stuff, so whatever secret he was keeping it wouldn't stay one for long.

"Ah, it's nothing. He was just asking about how the unit was doing while Chan was away." Woojin responded.

Bang Chan had to stifle a laugh as he sat up straight. "Wow, I've never heard such a bad lie. Why would the boss ask the unit was doing when I came back today? Wouldn't he want to know more about how we were acting while I was here? So he could see if I'm really needed in the unit or not? It doesn't add up to me." He pointed out, being as blunt as he could possibly be.

Of course he stirred up attention from the others who clearly hadn't caught on to what was going on at first. Woojin mumbled a bit to himself, seemingly trying to find another excuse to counter what Chan was saying. But it wasn't helping that the boy kept putting pressure on him to tell the truth.

"Chan, I don't know how what you're talking about." He replied, the tension between the two beginning to rise at uncomfortable levels. 

He gave the boy a look as to say that he already knew everything that had went on before his release. As much as he didn't want to ruin a great time between the members, he also didn't want this stupid secret to be kept for long. Chan didn't want it to become a sickly surprise for when they actually had to attend the mission.

"Can we... talk about this? _Somewhere else_?" Woojin questioned, but Bang Chan was cut off before he could even answer. 

" _No_ ," Hyunjin spoke up, standing in front of both Woojin and Bang Chan. It was if the boy was trying to resist a scowl of angry that they were keeping a secret just between the two of them. "Whatever secret you have, spit it out right in front of us. You have no reason to hide something, we are all _friends_ are we not?"

"..." Seungmin mumbled to him, tugging on the boy's sleeve to make him move away from the two. Yet he didn't budge and instead stood his ground, not taking back the words that came out of his mouth. Chan glanced around to see most of the members in shock that Hyunjin was close to snapping and then his eyes landed on Jeongin.

The youngest agent say there in clear conflict, his hands balling up into a fist of frustration. So Chan wasn't wrong, there was something that Jeongin was hiding. What Hyunjin said must had really stabbed him in the heart because it also directly pointed at him. However, the boy got out of his seat and faced Hyunjin.

"You have _no right_ to say that to them." He protested, a frown on his face. "You can't try and criticize Woojin and Chan when you are off in your own world talking to someone in secret and catching an attitude with everyone. You're not being fair."

Hyunjin gave him the side eye, seemingly trying to choose his words very carefully with Jeongin. "And who said _the world_ was fair? Who said this _agency_ was fair? Who said you had the right to intervene and have an opinion in my conversation." The agent challenged, backing Jeongin back into his seat. It was like a pack of wild dogs out here, and the alpha just made him submit into doing what he wanted.

"Hyunjin, leave him _alone_." Felix commented, grabbing his wrist to pull him back and away from him. Hyunjin turned around to snap at him, but he was interrupted by Woojin.

The boy jumped out of his seat, biting his lip in regret as he held a file in his hands. " _I'm sorry, okay_! I don't want to see you all fight, it makes me uncomfortable. But... I just didn't want to ruin the fun you all were having and..." He muttered the rest of what he said to himself as Changbin slid the file out of his hand to read it for himself.

His eyes scanned what was inside for a hot second, probably only reading the title and it's rating before he actually went to read its contents. "Woojin, this is a _Ace Agent mission_. Why do you have this? We are _nowhere_ near Ace class..."

The boy didn't speak another word, as if he was choked up to say anything else. Unfortunately for Chan though, he knew the exact reason why he had it. "Because of _me_." He stated, taking the file away from him as he started speaking. "The boss made Woojin take this unit mission as a trade for me to get out of quarantine. I wasn't actually assigned to leave now. It would have taken a few more months before my actual release."

"That's not bad right?" Jisung spoke up, looking around at the members. "Sure it's a Ace class mission, but the boss has a job being fulfilled and we got Chan back. It's a win-win situation!" 

"It's not." Bang Chan corrected. "A Ace class mission can risk an entire unit's life, whether you are experienced or not. Going on this mission could be the end of Unit: Stray Kids if we fail it or if we die. It's actually a life risking _lose-lose situation_."

" _So you risked the unit's entire existence over some Ace class mission_!?" Hyunjin yelled, turning around to face Woojin. The pure angry running through his veins was no double, as Felix had a hard time keeping him away from the older agent.

Woojin panicked as he was being falsely called out by a younger member. "It's not like I wanted to! It's just that he tempted me with the chance to be great and the chance of having Chan back so I had to. I didn't have a choice!"

"You did have a choice! You couldn't have just waited a few more months could you? You just had to let _greed_ fuel your ambitions, huh?" Hyunjin taunted.

"Hwang Hyunjin!" Chan yelled, raising his voice at the boy for the first in all actuality. "I don't know what's gotten into you while I've been gone, but this isn't it. You can't blame him for being tempted and pressured into taking something he didn't want in the first place. So I suggest you watch whatever is about to come out your mouth next."

Hyunjin snatched his arm away from Felix as he left the room, despite the calls for him to come back and finish what he started it. He disappeared into his room before it being followed the slamming of door as the room went silent.

They all waited for a moment to see what would happen next before Chan spoke up. " _So would someone like to explain why he had a sudden change in attitude or_?"


	30. Wavering Faith

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Open the door _please_!" Jeongin yelled, banging on the locked door and desperately attempting to unlock it. It had been an hour or so since the boy had a argument with the rest of the group. No one had gotten nor convinced the boy to come out. Honestly he was getting a little nervous about what was going on inside.

Jisung had filled in Bang Chan on what he knew was going on, which was really that Hyunjin started acting up after misfortunate Agent Jinyoung had returned from a mission and was nearly dead. Luckily he is alive and recovering, but that wasn't enough to make Hyunjin happy again.

Jeongin pressed his back up against the wall, sighing deeply and hugging his necks. This was slightly his fault for Hyunjin's attitude change. If he just maybe stopped him from seeing Agent Jinyoung that day, if he maybe just didn't run with him to the medical wing, then this probably wouldn't happen. Hyunjin would still be happy and cheery if he didn't go.

"Is he still not coming out?" Chan asked, crouching down in front of Jeongin. "Well... I _was_ kinda harsh with him earlier. That was my fault, but he was just getting out of hand you know?" 

Jeongin only huffed glancing back towards the door. "I just hope he's okay. It's been longer than a few minutes, I'd say its been a hour long since he closed that door."

Chan nodded his head and stood up on his feet. "I see, well I'm sure we can just walk inside and ask. Hyunjin really isn't the type to lock doors anyways." He explained, reaching over to the door handle.

Jeongin tried to stop him, knowing that the amount of times he's tried to open the door and it didn't work. But somehow this time, it was open. Bang Chan has successfully opened the door without any of the struggle that he had earlier. It wasn't fair but Jeongin would take that anyways. 

The two stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, confused on how dark the room was compared to how the main room was. They were just going to wander around before they caught sight of light and a shadow being casted by it. Cautiously moving forward just encase they tripped and startled Hyunjin, the stopped when they saw the boy sitting at a  desk with a laptop in front of him, a person being projected off the screen.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore... it's just really hard." He spoke to the screen, assumingely video calling someone via computer. "I've hurt my friends and their feelings and I can't control my outburst anymore. I... I don't know what I started to let a temper I _never even had before_ take control. I don't know why I even choose to do this, I expected too much of _myself_ and the people I am around." Hyunjin choked up, ruffling his hair as sniffles and tears threatened to drop.

" _Hyunjin sweetheart, don't say that. I know it's hard thing to do, moving away from the family and having to live in your own just to stay in a good university. You're only 18, but you can't just give up because of something like this happening. You have to study hard and make us proud, but no matter what you do we'll love you, okay_?"

A wave of pity hit Jeongin like a brick. So all the times Hyunjin had locked himself away in his room was because he was talking to his parents. Yet when you're living the life of a agent of JYP Agency, no one can know what you do for a living. It's sworn secrecy to keep you and your family protected from any harm that could be done to you. Unfortunately that sucked for all the younger agents that couldn't take the pressure at times.

Getting comforted by your parents helped, but it didn't help enough that they didn't know that you were actually risking your life on a daily basis.

"I know you do... but there isn't anything that you can really do, is there?" Hyunjin mumbled, a soft smile on his face as tears began to drip down his face. "You wish you could be here, but you can't. I wish I could be there with you instead of being in this _hellhole_." He told them, his hands trembling as he held onto the computer screen in front of them.

" _Jinnie, please don't cry_ —" the voice was cut off, along with the light that was being emitted from the laptop. 

A few seconds after you could heard the miserably sobbing of Hyunjin all alone in the darkness. He looked rough by the time he had calmed down just a little bit, his hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Jeongin was ready to step out of the room, he had seen all he needed to. He finally got an answer on who he was really talking to, and the unfortunate feelings of dread and loneliness Hyunjin was feeling for the past few days.

However Bang Chan has switched on the lights despite Jeongin not really thinking this was the best time to reveal themselves. 

The boy jumped upon seeing them, rubbing his eyes like a madman in attempt to make it seem like nothing had happened. "What are you... _what are you doing in my room_?!"

"Nothing! We didn't mean to intrude—" Jeongin said before being cut off by Chan.

"We were worried about you so we came in to see what you were doing." Jeongin hushed him, tempted to flick the boy on his forehead but refrained from doing so because of consequences that might happen to him. When the two turned to leave the scene as quickly as they could, the boy scrambled over to the door before them. He placed his hand on the door to keep it shut even if the two had grabbed the door knob before him.

The boy looked desperate as he kept the door shut. "You can't go out there! Not now, after you've seen how much of a mess I am. You'll just the members how much of a _hypocrite_ and a _terrible_ person I am. That I called my mom after that stupid _temper tantrum_ I threw. You can't tell them... please." Hyunjin spoke, growing smaller and smaller by the second as he spoke to them.

The insecurities were really popping out as the boy slid down onto the ground, his grip on the door loose and his heart fragile. Jeongin didn't know if he had what it took to even out Hyunjin like that anymore. "Hyunjin, we aren't going to do that to you. You're like a brother to us, we aren't _heartless_." Jeongin explained, crouching down to the boy to capture him in the tight hug.

Jeongin couldn't help but get deja vu feelings from this situation, it felt just like when Seungmin came to comfort him in his time of need.

"I just don't know why you'd decide having a change of attitude would be the best way to fix your problems. If you would have just told the members what was wrong, we wouldn't have to come to this resolution of bursting into your room." Bang Chan pointed out, and Jeongin gave the older leader a quick smack on the arm for thinking this was a time for jokes.

Hyunjin shrugged, literally lavishing in the tight hug that Jeongin refused to let go off. "I thought... venting to my parents would help me more, they've known me for longer, they knew me better. But... then I realized I can't even tell them the _full story_. I had to make up lies to them just to get my point across. They think I'm in collage studying for finals when in reality _I'm almost dying on multiple occasions_. And then it came to the point where, I didn't even _want_ this job anymore."

"You should have came to us instead of masking your feelings with anger! We didn't even know if we were talking to the _real Hyunjin_ or not." Jeongin complained, pulling apart from the boy with a slightly angered look. 

Hyunjin seemingly braced himself for a lecture, but Bang Chan just hooked a arm around the two of them. "Well now you know next time don't go into this weird mode where I have to yell at you. I don't like yelling at you, and we've all been at the situation you've been. I was a trainee for _8 years_ , do you really think I didn't go sobbing to my parents and wasn't on the verge of just giving up?"

Hyunjin stayed quiet, clearly not being able to argue with Chan when he started going on about the past. "Just don't do it again okay? We are here if you need someone to talk to you... _also please do apologize to Woojin what you said to him was mean_."

The three exchanged glances and short lived laughs as they stayed right where they were, just simply enjoying each other's company after the odd outburst and the attempt at trying to calm Hyunjin down. It was like a feeling of stillness was washed over the three as a took a moment to breath. That was until Jisung barged into the room uncalled for. " _The boss! He's here_! He's here to talk about the mission Woojin brought back! Everyone has to be present the main room _right now_!"


	31. The Truth

Jeongin rushed out of the room before everyone else, literally leaping over the two boys to get into the main room. He stood in only slight fear and nervousness that the boss was sitting there right in front of the boys that had already gathered around him, two guards standing by his side as if someone might attack him at any moment. This made it even more awkward to be around him because it felt like the boss himself was considering questioning his own agents loyalty to him.

Bang Chan followed after Jisung into the main room, standing behind Jeongin as he was met face to face with the person who made the decision to place him in quarantine. Hyunjin stumbled out behind them, rubbing his eyes vigorously so it wouldn't look like anything happened inside of his room just before. "Agent Bang Chan, I see you are adjusting well to being back in your _natural environment_. It must feel great." The boss stated, not losing eye contact with the unit leader.

The atmosphere became tense and thick uncomfortableness. Things were not really patched up between Bang Chan and the boss yet, they only learned the truth of why he was released just a hour ago. Who knew how long Chan had known he was going to be used for the boss's own advantage. "Is there something you need from us? It's not you to visit your lower class agents like this." Chan questioned, crossing his arms to show clear disapproval of their boss's arrival.

However the man only laughed, waving around the file that Woojin had brought from the boss's office himself. "I'm here to talk about this, you can already tell that this is a very important mission can you not?" The boss questioned the unit leader, seemingly getting ready to taunt the boy before Changbin interrupted the two.

"That's _Mission file #0426_ , the first official unit mission you've dawned on us and supposedly important if you've given it a number." Changbin stated, standing in front of the boss as he spoke. " _Mission District 9_ , classified as a top secret and Ace class mission for the higher up agents."

The boss seemed impressed by his already extensive knowledge. "Impressive, I'm assuming you read through the entire file then?" 

Changbin thought about it for a second before a smile appeared on his face. "Nah, I read the first paragraph and got bored. Almost _threw it away_ actually." Jisung and Minho awed behind him like kids, giving the him a high five for at least being able to say that in front of their boss's face. Unfortunately they had to quickly quite it, because he didn't seem too amused by their little antics.

The boss cleared his throat to catch the unit's attention and make it seem like he wasn't slightly caught off guard by them. "This is _not_ the time for games. The agency is in danger of being eliminated completely by a target we've been trying to kill off for _years_."

Jeongin's eyes widened as he suddenly realized who he was talking about. He stepped up front of the unit, pushing Changbin out the way as quick as he could. He finally had the chance to let this stupid secret that Agent Jinyoung told him out. This was the perfect time to do it... right? " _Target Choi Wonsik_! Formerly known as Agent Choi Wonsik, code name was never disclosed. He was a agent here at JYP Agency before _assumingely_ betraying its trust."

The boss was taken back for a second, clearly confused on how Jeongin of all people knew of anything concerning Target Wonsik. However, the young agent wasn't finish. "But... that's just what you want us to believe isn't it? You want all the agents here to believe that he had it coming, but I know the _truth_ of what really happened to the target."

"Jeongin, _who_ and _what_ are you talking about?" Seungmin questioned, confusion on his face as if it was written on his forehead. What Agent Jinyoung told him was right... No one knew of Target Wonsik. He was kept hidden in the past and was only spoken about between the boss and the Ace Agents, he was a secret that they were forced to keep. "Sit down before you get in trouble."

"No way!" Jeongin turned around in slight frustration, trying to hold back any childish tantrum that wanted to be released. "The agent didn't _betray_ the trust he had with everyone, he just wanted his ideals to be _heard_. I'm not saying everything he said was completely true and should have been completed, but he was pushed aside and forced to be abandoned just because he had a different thought from the agency. It's not fair that he's become a _target_ just because the boss wants to _get rid of the past_!"

The boss cleared his throat, glaring darkly at him. "What happened in the past doesn't matter now, Agent I.N. What matters is that Target Wonsik is coming to destroy the agency and everyone here." He spoke, trying to get his point across to him.

Jeongin crosses his arms and attempted to give the same glare back, but he just wasn't as cold as their boss was. So he scrapped that all together and just continued as he was doing. "What matters is that the villain _you_ are trying to stop is a monster you yourself _created_."

The room with dead with silence, half surprised that Jeongin was even fighting with their boss and half confused on why the boss hadn't said anything back. The boss only let out a stressed sigh, leaning back in the chair and trying to assess his situation. He wasn't really expecting to have anyone fighting against him so this was probably a major set back.

"Sorry, we just went through some... _personal_ things here in the dorm. I'm pretty sure he's just still worked up after whatever happened earlier!" Woojin said, trying his best to bail him out of this awkward situation. Jeongin tried to make Woojin let go off him so he could continue the argument if something invalid came from out the boss's mouth, but the boy just forced him to sit down next to him.

The boss sat up a little, clearly still trying to find the right words to use. "This... is just a _minor_ setback. No need to apologize Agent Woojin. While I will admit, my time with the former agent wasn't a pretty one. However that does not stop me trying to protect this agency and its inhabitants."

Jeongin pouted, crossing his arms like a angry 5 year old as he was forced to listen to the boss. Woojin even had to his hand on Jeongin's knowing that he'd jump up to stay anything at this point.  Unfortunately he had set himself up to be treated like a child now.

The boss stood up as he held the file in his hands, scanning through it quickly to get the important details out of it. "As Agent I.N. told you, this target is a former agent of this agency. Due to past not being very clean between the two us, he is set out to eradicate the entirety of this whole agency. He was also involved in the Jangmi incident, but not there physically. He had a subordinate there in his place."

Bang Chan, Woojin, and Hyunjin immediately tensed up upon hearing that. Meaning that during the Jangmi incident, they had encountered the subordinate of the target. "This person... they don't happen to be a named _Lee Yunseok_ does he?" Hyunjin asked, and the boss nodded without even looking up. 

Jeongin felt a shiver go down his arm, but he didn't even understand what was going on. He took slight glance towards Woojin and the intensity on his face while listening to the boss said it all for him. No more questions needed to be asked now.

"We had Agent Jinyoung hunt after the target yet he slipped through his hands as got away. It took many hours to pinpoint his location, but we have a current place on where he might be." The boss stated as one of the men behind him pulled out a map behind him. It was map of Korea but they pointed to the ocean instead of any land mass on the map. "This area here is not marked on the map due to its own bad history. This area unknown to the government and agencies like us is called _District 9_."

"I've heard of that place!" Minho yelled, raising his hand high up in the air. "It was an island used by a company, I think they built on their factories there? But one day everything went haywire and the factories exploded, causing a _lot_ a devastation there."

The boss nodded, but not giving Minho any props for knowing the location of the mission. "Target Wonsik is presumed to be residing in this area currently, preparing for his attack on the agency. Your mission is simple. _Find_ him, and _kill_ him. You cannot leave him alive and you cannot bring him here. He _must_ be _dead_."

The boys all nodded, slightly uncomfortable with this situation. Sure they have done a mission like this before, but not to this extreme where they're lives and the people they were protecting away from the mission lives were in danger. Plus, knowing the fact that the target had trained and learned in the same agency as them was... _unsettling_.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jisung spoke up, thinking carefully on what he was going to say. "Well... why us? Why choose _us_ to complete this mission?"

The boss placed the file down, leaving it for the unit to grab as he took a step back. "Let's just say, I'm giving you all another chance and... you're this agency's last hope in all seriousness. Good luck _Unit: Stray Kids_. You will depart for your mission tomorrow night."


	32. Self Doubt

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Open the door _please_!" Jeongin yelled, banging on the locked door and desperately attempting to unlock it. It had been an hour or so since the boy had a argument with the rest of the group. No one had gotten nor convinced the boy to come out. Honestly he was getting a little nervous about what was going on inside.

Jisung had filled in Bang Chan on what he knew was going on, which was really that Hyunjin started acting up after misfortunate Agent Jinyoung had returned from a mission and was nearly dead. Luckily he is alive and recovering, but that wasn't enough to make Hyunjin happy again.

Jeongin pressed his back up against the wall, sighing deeply and hugging his necks. This was slightly his fault for Hyunjin's attitude change. If he just maybe stopped him from seeing Agent Jinyoung that day, if he maybe just didn't run with him to the medical wing, then this probably wouldn't happen. Hyunjin would still be happy and cheery if he didn't go.

"Is he still not coming out?" Chan asked, crouching down in front of Jeongin. "Well... I _was_ kinda harsh with him earlier. That was my fault, but he was just getting out of hand you know?" 

Jeongin only huffed glancing back towards the door. "I just hope he's okay. It's been longer than a few minutes, I'd say its been a hour long since he closed that door."

Chan nodded his head and stood up on his feet. "I see, well I'm sure we can just walk inside and ask. Hyunjin really isn't the type to lock doors anyways." He explained, reaching over to the door handle.

Jeongin tried to stop him, knowing that the amount of times he's tried to open the door and it didn't work. But somehow this time, it was open. Bang Chan has successfully opened the door without any of the struggle that he had earlier. It wasn't fair but Jeongin would take that anyways. 

The two stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, confused on how dark the room was compared to how the main room was. They were just going to wander around before they caught sight of light and a shadow being casted by it. Cautiously moving forward just encase they tripped and startled Hyunjin, the stopped when they saw the boy sitting at a  desk with a laptop in front of him, a person being projected off the screen.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore... it's just really hard." He spoke to the screen, assumingely video calling someone via computer. "I've hurt my friends and their feelings and I can't control my outburst anymore. I... I don't know what I started to let a temper I _never even had_ take control. I don't know why I even choose to do this, I expected too much of _myself_ and the people I am around." Hyunjin choked up, ruffling his hair as sniffles and tears threatened to drop.

" _Hyunjin sweetheart, don't say that. I know it's hard thing to do, moving away from the family and having to live in your own just to stay in a good university. You're only 18, but you can't just give up because of something like this happening. You have to study hard and make us proud, but no matter what you do we'll love you, okay?_ "

A wave of pity hit Jeongin like a brick. So all the times Hyunjin had locked himself away in his room was because he was talking to his parents. Yet when you're living the life of a agent of JYP Agency, no one can know what you do for a living. It's sworn secrecy to keep you and your family protected from any harm that could be done to you. Unfortunately that sucked for all the younger agents that couldn't take the pressure at times.

Getting comforted by your parents helped, but it didn't help enough that they didn't know that you were actually risking your life on a daily basis.

"I know you do... but there isn't anything that you can really do, is there?" Hyunjin mumbled, a soft smile on his face as tears began to drip down his face. "You wish you could be here, but you can't. I wish I could be there with you instead of being in this _hellhole_." He told them, his hands trembling as he held onto the computer screen in front of them.

" _, please don't cry—_ " the voice was cut off, along with the light that was being emitted from the laptop. 

A few seconds after you could heard the miserably sobbing of Hyunjin all alone in the darkness. He looked rough by the time he had calmed down just a little bit, his hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Jeongin was ready to step out of the room, he had seen all he needed to. He finally got an answer on who he was really talking to, and the unfortunate feelings of dread and loneliness Hyunjin was feeling for the past few days.

However Bang Chan has switched on the lights despite Jeongin not really thinking this was the best time to reveal themselves. 

The boy jumped upon seeing them, rubbing his eyes like a madman in attempt to make it seem like nothing had happened. "What are you... _what are you doing in my room_?!"

"Nothing! We didn't mean to intrude—" Jeongin said before being cut off by Chan.

"We were worried about you so we came in to see what you were doing." Jeongin hushed him, tempted to flick the boy on his forehead but refrained from doing so because of consequences that might happen to him. When the two turned to leave the scene as quickly as they could, the boy scrambled over to the door before them. He placed his hand on the door to keep it shut even if the two had grabbed the door knob before him.

The boy looked desperate as he kept the door shut. "You can't go out there! Not now, after you've seen how much of a mess I am. You'll just the members how much of a _hypocrite and a terrible_ person I am. That I called my mom after that stupid temper _tantrum_ I threw. You can't tell them... please." Hyunjin spoke, growing smaller and smaller by the second as he spoke to them.

The insecurities were really popping out as the boy slid down onto the ground, his grip on the door loose and his heart fragile. Jeongin didn't know if he had what it took to even out Hyunjin like that anymore. "Hyunjin, we aren't going to do that to you. You're like a brother to us, we aren't _heartless_." Jeongin explained, crouching down to the boy to capture him in the tight hug.

Jeongin couldn't help but get deja vu feelings from this situation, it felt just like when Seungmin came to comfort him in his time of need.

"I just don't know why you'd decide having a change of attitude would be the best way to fix your problems. If you would have just told the members what was wrong, we wouldn't have to come to this resolution of bursting into your room." Bang Chan pointed out, and Jeongin gave the older leader a quick smack on the arm for thinking this was a time for jokes.

Hyunjin shrugged, literally lavishing in the tight hug that Jeongin refused to let go off. "I thought... venting to my parents would help me more, they've known me for longer, they knew me better. But... then I realized I can't even tell _them_ the full story. I had to make up lies to them just to get my point across. They think I'm in collage studying for finals when in reality _I'm almost dying on multiple occasions_. And then it came to the point where, I didn't even _want_ this job anymore."

"You should have came to us instead of masking your feelings with anger! We didn't even know if we were talking to the _real_ Hyunjin or not." Jeongin complained, pulling apart from the boy with a slightly angered look. 

Hyunjin seemingly braced himself for a lecture, but Bang Chan just hooked a arm around the two of them. "Well now you know next time don't go into this weird mode where I have to yell at you. I don't like yelling at you, and we've all been at the situation you've been. I was a trainee for _8 years_ , do you really think I didn't go sobbing to my parents and wasn't on the verge of just giving up?"

Hyunjin stayed quiet, clearly not being able to argue with Chan when he started going on about the past. "Just don't do it again okay? We are here if you need someone to talk to you... also _please do apologize to Woojin_ what you said to him was mean."

The three exchanged glances and short lived laughs as they stayed right where they were, just simply enjoying each other's company after the odd outburst and the attempt at trying to calm Hyunjin down. It was like a feeling of stillness was washed over the three as a took a moment to breath. That was until Jisung barged into the room uncalled for. " _The boss! He's here!_ He's here to talk about the mission Woojin brought back! Everyone has to be present the main room _right now_!"


	33. Start Line

Jeongin rushed out of the room before everyone else, literally leaping over the two boys to get into the main room. He stood in only slight fear and nervousness that the boss was sitting there right in front of the boys that had already gathered around him, two guards standing by his side as if someone might attack him at any moment. This made it even more awkward to be around him because it felt like the boss himself was considering questioning his own agents loyalty to him.

Bang Chan followed after Jisung into the main room, standing behind Jeongin as he was met face to face with the person who made the decision to place him in quarantine. Hyunjin stumbled out behind them, rubbing his eyes vigorously so it wouldn't look like anything happened inside of his room just before. "Agent Bang Chan, I see you are adjusting well to being back in your _natural environment_. It must feel great." The boss stated, not losing eye contact with the unit leader.

The atmosphere became tense and thick uncomfortableness. Things were not really patched up between Bang Chan and the boss yet, they only learned the truth of why he was released just a hour ago. Who knew how long Chan had known he was going to be used for the boss's own advantage. "Is there something you need from us? It's not you to visit your lower class agents like this." Chan questioned, crossing his arms to show clear disapproval of their boss's arrival.

However the man only laughed, waving around the file that Woojin had brought from the boss's office himself. "I'm here to talk about this, you can already tell that this is a very important mission can you not?" The boss questioned the unit leader, seemingly getting ready to taunt the boy before Changbin interrupted the two.

"That's _Mission file #0426_ , the first official unit mission you've dawned on us and supposedly important if you've given it a number." Changbin stated, standing in front of the boss as he spoke. " _Mission District 9_ , classified as a top secret and Ace class mission for the higher up agents."

The boss seemed impressed by his already extensive knowledge. "Impressive, I'm assuming you read through the entire file then?" 

Changbin thought about it for a second before a smile appeared on his face. "Nah, I read the first paragraph and got bored. Almost _threw it away_ actually." Jisung and Minho awed behind him like kids, giving the him a high five for at least being able to say that in front of their boss's face. Unfortunately they had to quickly quite it, because he didn't seem too amused by their little antics.

The boss cleared his throat to catch the unit's attention and make it seem like he wasn't slightly caught off guard by them. "This is _not_ the time for games. The agency is in danger of being eliminated completely by a target we've been trying to kill off for _years_."

Jeongin's eyes widened as he suddenly realized who he was talking about. He stepped up front of the unit, pushing Changbin out the way as quick as he could. He finally had the chance to let this stupid secret that Agent Jinyoung told him out. This was the perfect time to do it... right? " _Target Choi Wonsik_! Formerly known as Agent Choi Wonsik, code name was never disclosed. He was a agent here at JYP Agency before _assumingely_ betraying its trust."

The boss was taken back for a second, clearly confused on how Jeongin of all people knew of anything concerning Target Wonsik. However, the young agent wasn't finish. "But... that's just what you want us to believe isn't it? You want all the agents here to believe that he had it coming, but I know the _truth_ of what really happened to the target."

"Jeongin, _who_ and _what_ are you talking about?" Seungmin questioned, confusion on his face as if it was written on his forehead. What Agent Jinyoung told him was right... No one knew of Target Wonsik. He was kept hidden in the past and was only spoken about between the boss and the Ace Agents, he was a secret that they were forced to keep. "Sit down before you get in trouble."

"No way!" Jeongin turned around in slight frustration, trying to hold back any childish tantrum that wanted to be released. "The agent didn't _betray_ the trust he had with everyone, he just wanted his ideals to be _heard_. I'm not saying everything he said was completely true and should have been completed, but he was pushed aside and forced to be abandoned just because he had a different thought from the agency. It's not fair that he's become a target just because the boss _wants to get rid of the past_!"

The boss cleared his throat, glaring darkly at him. "What happened in the past doesn't matter now, Agent I.N. What matters is that Target Wonsik is coming to destroy the agency and everyone here." He spoke, trying to get his point across to him.

Jeongin crosses his arms and attempted to give the same glare back, but he just wasn't as cold as their boss was. So he scrapped that all together and just continued as he was doing. "What matters is that the villain _you_ are trying to stop is a monster you _yourself_ created."

The room with dead with silence, half surprised that Jeongin was even fighting with their boss and half confused on why the boss hadn't said anything back. The boss only let out a stressed sigh, leaning back in the chair and trying to assess his situation. He wasn't really expecting to have anyone fighting against him so this was probably a major set back.

"Sorry, we just went through some... _personal things_ here in the dorm. I'm pretty sure he's just still worked up after whatever happened earlier!" Woojin said, trying his best to bail him out of this awkward situation. Jeongin tried to make Woojin let go off him so he could continue the argument if something invalid came from out the boss's mouth, but the boy just forced him to sit down next to him.

The boss sat up a little, clearly still trying to find the right words to use. "This... is just a _minor_ setback. No need to apologize Agent Woojin. While I will admit, my time with the former agent wasn't a pretty one. However that does not stop me trying to protect this agency and its inhabitants."

Jeongin pouted, crossing his arms like a angry 5 year old as he was forced to listen to the boss. Woojin even had to his hand on Jeongin's knowing that he'd jump up to stay anything at this point.  Unfortunately he had set himself up to be treated like a child now.

The boss stood up as he held the file in his hands, scanning through it quickly to get the important details out of it. "As Agent I.N. told you, this target is a former agent of this agency. Due to past not being very clean between the two us, he is set out to eradicate the entirety of this whole agency. He was also involved in the Jangmi incident, but not there physically. He had a subordinate there in his place."

Bang Chan, Woojin, and Hyunjin immediately tensed up upon hearing that. Meaning that during the Jangmi incident, they had encountered the subordinate of the target. "This person... they don't happen to be a named _Lee Yunseok_ does he?" Hyunjin asked, and the boss nodded without even looking up. 

Jeongin felt a shiver go down his arm, but he didn't even understand what was going on. He took slight glance towards Woojin and the intensity on his face while listening to the boss said it all for him. No more questions needed to be asked now.

"We had Agent Jinyoung hunt after the target yet he slipped through his hands as got away. It took many hours to pinpoint his location, but we have a current place on where he might be." The boss stated as one of the men behind him pulled out a map behind him. It was map of Korea but they pointed to the ocean instead of any land mass on the map. "This area here is not marked on the map due to its own bad history. This area unknown to the government and agencies like us is called _District 9_."

"I've heard of that place!" Minho yelled, raising his hand high up in the air. "It was an island used by a company, I think they built on their factories there? But one day everything went haywire and the factories exploded, causing a _lot_ a devastation there."

The boss nodded, but not giving Minho any props for knowing the location of the mission. "Target Wonsik is presumed to be residing in this area currently, preparing for his attack on the agency. Your mission is simple. _Find_ him, and _kill_ him. You cannot leave him alive and you cannot bring him here. He must be _dead_."

The boys all nodded, slightly uncomfortable with this situation. Sure they have done a mission like this before, but not to this extreme where they're lives and the people they were protecting away from the mission lives were in danger. Plus, knowing the fact that the target had trained and learned in the same agency as them was... _unsettling_.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jisung spoke up, thinking carefully on what he was going to say. "Well... why _us_? Why choose us to complete this mission?"

The boss placed the file down, leaving it for the unit to grab as he took a step back. "Let's just say, I'm giving you all another chance and... you're this agency's last hope in all seriousness. Good luck _Unit: Stray Kids_. You will depart for your mission tomorrow night."


	34. Tranquil Questioning

Jeongin really couldn't sleep well that night, and he couldn't really get himself to do anything during the day either. The mere thought of going on a ace class mission early into his career of being a Agent was slightly frightening to him. Plus the consequences of what really could happen after the outcome of the mission felt like one was more likely than the other. The unit had only two choices: complete this mission and save the agency, or fail to finish it and be killed.

Aside from that, Jeongin had forced himself to compromise with everything that was said or given to them. He was a little frustrated with their way of transportation though. They couldn't get to District 9 by car because it was out in the ocean and they couldn't go by aircraft because it would draw too much attention. So unfortunately for them, they had to go on a speedboat and zoom their way to the island.

It gave Jeongin a lot of time to think, which he really didn't want to think at that moment. All that could come to his mind was the unfortunate ending that each member might undergo if they fail, and they weren't very bright endings either. "Well, are you happy now, Jeongin?" Changbin questioned, sitting next to to the boy and staring off into the distance. "You got what you've always wanted. An official unit mission you can participate on. You really have to prove your worth now that it's happening."

Jeongin glanced at the older agent before a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. He leaned over the boat's edge, letting his hand drape down in the ocean and get pushed around by the waves. "I guess I should be a little bit happier right? This was my literal dream! But..." He trailed off, taking his hand away from the water and shaking the droplets off so it wasn't soaked. "I didn't think this would be the way I get it, it's stressful and nerve racking." 

Changbin nodded, turning slight to face the boy. "What do you mean by that? Aren't all missions we go on _stressful and nerve racking_? This should be no different from those missions so it would be nothing to worry about." He questioned, genuinely curious on what he meant.

Jeongin fiddled with his fingers a little bit, trying to choose his next words much more carefully than before. "Well... it's just that this time a lot people's lives are depending us. I mean, well, before it was just a bunch of strangers that we are supposed to protect from bad people. But this time, it's our own _agency_. Everyone we've ever known and come to learn about are all depending on the rookie unit who couldn't even complete their first mission in the _correct way_. It's scary and..."

"Just think about the positive outcome of this mission then! If you don't want to think about the fear and failure, just think about the happiness and all the awards you might get afterwards." Changbin advised, smiling at him and messing with his hair. "Like, take me for example. I'm imagining a _huge and bigger_ room where I can work on more tech and gadgets. Maybe my own _team of people_ behind me would help a lot more too..."

Jeongin snorted, he couldn't help at Changbin's ambitions after the mission was over. However he didn't think that the positive consequences he could make up were really going help him. Not matter what he did, he couldn't help but remember all the things that Agent Jinyoung told him about Target Wonsik. The boys all knew the secret of who the target really was now, but it still didn't stop him from being paranoid.

" _Do you really think we'll be able to take down Target Wonsik_?" Jeongin questioned, turning to Changbin for actual serious advice now. "I mean, I can't stop thinking about what Agent Jinyoung told me, and about how he was beaten down so badly by Wonsik himself. It feels like we are going up against incredible odds that we won't be able to fight against."

Changbin opened his mouth to give him support but he really didn't know what to do. "Wait... are you saying there is more to the target than you've told us?" He asked him, slightly cautious as spoke to him. Jeongin hesitated before nodding his head to answer his question. There was indeed more to Target Wonsik than he had spilled a day ago, but he figured it wasn't as important. Yet thinking back on the information he had now and how much it paranoid him, if was clearly important and he had to share it.

"Well... there was this one thing about Wonsik's morals that really made me feel _off_." Jeongin explained, giving him a awkward smile. "Agent Jinyoung told me that he was supposed to be in Unit: Got7 with them, but he became a solo agent instead because he was trying to do something else. I guess it was along the lines of instead of killing off the evil ' _oppressors_ ' they were constantly going after, they could bring them into the agency as their own. And then there was this one instance where the target wanted the agency to become a public thing and stop the secrecy between agent's and the people."

"Not the brightest ideas I've heard." Changbin commented. "I mean, both of them can easily backfire on him. Those 'evil oppressors' can just use the agency's trust to their advantage to stop us. And the public would easily gain control of the agency if they found something that a agent did undesirable to the world."

"Exactly why the boss told him to stop." Jeongin explained. "But he didn't. Wonsik thought He was right and that what he was doing was the true spirit of a agent. My problem is that the boss could have peaceful resolved this but... _he didn't_."

Jeongin bit his lip as he tried to recall everything that Agent Jinyoung told him. He didn't want to leave Changbin on a cliff hanger, not when he was this close to actually telling everything he knew about the target. "The boss... he decided that in order to put Wonsik back in his place, he had to threaten his family. If anything, the boss should be the target. He practically kidnapped his family and potentially killed them to get him back in line. So... Wonsik left."

There was silence between the two as everything Jeongin said was settling down in their heads. "He left... but Wonsik is coming back for _revenge_. And we are the one's who have to stop it." Changbin mumbled to himself, yet loud enough for Jeongin to hear. He was going to respond with something, anything to just get the weird atmosphere out of here. Yet they were interrupted by Jisung who ran frantically onto their side of the speedboat,

The two clung into the edge of the boat, desperate not to fall of thanks to the shaking of the boat. Jisung apologized over and over again for causing a sudden disturbance between the two's conversation. "I unfortunately feel like everyone's messenger at the moment, but Chan said we are almost at district 9. Like literally, there's only a few minutes until we hit the shore."


	35. Minor Inconvenience

Jeongin's feet touched the ground, dipping slightly into the sandy shores as waves tried to take him away. He stretched his arms and legs, listening for the small pop he usually heard when he did so. Out in front of them was nothing but rock and trees, outgrown and due for a trimming as the way it had grown wasn't at all natural. Off in the distance somewhere, there would be their destination to truly begin this dangerous mission but they just needed to find it.

He felt a light tap before a hand pressed down on his shoulder. The boy glanced back to see Seungmin stepping off the speedboat with the upmost caution. "I'm on a team with you, isn't that cool?" He asked, a huge grin on his face. In the Jangmi incident, he wasn't partnered up with Jeongin and had gotten saving by him instead before getting ditched afterwards.

"Promise you won't get caught again?" Jeongin questioned him, slinging his arm around him so that they were stuck together until he let go. Seungmin let out an annoyed groan, smiling to himself as he tried to force him off. The youngest agent sneered at him at his attempt to get away and only kept the boy closer no matter how hard he tried to pry him away. 

" _Ew_ , that's nasty." Jisung commented, stepping off the boat and intruding on the beginnings of rough play. Jeongin immediately let go, not wanting to be teased by the older boy. Hyunjin came out after, greeting the three as if he hadn't seen them in a few days. Changbin leaned up against the edge of the speedboat, holding on to his laptop as if he'd drop it in the water at any second.

"Alright, I have a rough outline of the island itself. I don't know how accurate it is though, most detailed and accurate ones have been _destroyed_. Absolutely _no_ traces of the older ones could be found at all." Changbin stated, glancing up from the screen to the boys ever so often. "Sorry if I lead you four to your deaths or something." He quickly commented, looking back down to the laptop to avoid their looks.

Jeongin rolled his eyes, snorting at what the boy said. A small buzz sounded on the watch strapped on his wrist and up came a holographic image of the map Changbin had given them. For the most part, it looked like the island was overtaken by nature. It felt as though it was more of a jungle than a island that used to be worked on. Then he noticed a fallen building somewhere in the back, as if it had collapsed on its side due to harsh weather. 

"I'm pretty sure we are aiming for _that_." Seungmin mentioned, pointing out the building that had collapsed. Jeongin nodded his head in agreement as the building did seem to stick out like a sore thumb.

Changbin placed his laptop on the floor of the speedboat so he could focus on them. "We need you to scout out the island for a safe way to get to that thing. You don't have to fight anyone or anything, just find a much safer path for the rest of the group to follow along. Simple enough right?"

"So you gave us an _easy job_?" Jisung questioned, a skeptical look on his face. It did seem a little... odd for them to be getting the easier part of the job after all. It was much appreciated but it felt as though there was a catch.

The boy had to think about it, as if trying to catch any dangers or things he'd snatch from them to warn the group. "Nope, no catch. I guess it is easy, unintentionally but good for you." He explained, shrugging off their questionable looks and seemingly shocked faces. 

He shooed them away so they could start, all continuously looking back as if they kept trying to catch Changbin saying he made a mistake or something along those lines. They really didn't believe they had the easy work, but they did. So was it a blessing or a curse?

Odd silence took them as they wander around the island, trying to follow Jeongin as he had the map of the island pulled up and following the curser to the abandoned building. There were a couple moments where Jisung would get pranked in the middle of the mission, Hyunjin and Seungmin successfully scaring him every few minutes they could get.

Jeongin wasn't really paying attention though as his attention was fixated on the holographic map. "I... _don't get this_? We are moving in real life, but on the map we haven't gotten close at all." Maybe he just wasn't being patient, or he was seeing things. They've only been on the island for a few minutes now. "Jisung, you think I should get back to Chang—"

He turned around, frozen in place when he noticed the boy wasn't there. Actually, Hyunjin and Seungmin weren't either. All three of the boys that were supposed to be accompanying him on this task were gone. "This isn't funny, I know I dipped from the group during the Jangmi incident, but we can't be getting revenge at each other _now_." Jeongin tried to point out, wanting to spread a little wisdom from his little teenaged mind.

He got no answers though. No one said a word back, nor did they come out of hiding. " _Guys_...?" Jeongin mumbled, switching the map off as he looked around more carefully. Now that he was looking, he didn't see any footprints beside his behind him. They weren't following after him at all, or perhaps, he wasn't exactly leading the way. He had gotten head of himself all too quickly.

"This wasn't apart of the plan, I'll contact Changbin and tell him—" He cut himself off as someone was flung at him in pure force, tackling the boy to the ground with ease. Jeongin was caught off guard as he and the unknown figure were struggling for power over the other. He huffed as he kicked and squirmed under the weight of another person, as he noticed hands reaching desperately for the neck he couldn't quite defend.

His hand snaked down into his pocket, sliding out a pen as clicked on the bottom of it and forcing it onto the person's arm. He heard a masculine yell of pain and Jeongin took the advance to slip out of the way. Scrambling off the ground he shined a light down on the figure, and assumably it was someone working for Wonsik. But where did he come from? He was defeated with much more ease that originally imagined.

"The others! I have to find out where they went." Jeongin remembered, snapping his fingers as he regretfully looked down at the man that has attacked him. He should question his alliance just to make sure which side he was on, but he had a mission at hand and he also didn't feel like doing that. 

He took off away from the man, his eyes scanning around the area as best as he could. " _Agent I.N. to Agent Changbin_ , we've hit a problem." Jeongin stated, trying to focus on two things at once. The agent away chimed in, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Jisung, Seungmin, and Hyunjin. I've lost track of them and I'm pretty sure men are just scattered along the island to— oh my God!"

He fell to the ground, caught off guard by a trio of men standing in his way. " _What do you mean they've been lost track of. They lost you! I had to send Jisung the map because they didn't know where you went_!" Changbin barked, clearly not standing for the whole it was everyone else's fault thing he seemingly was trying to pull. 

Jeongin frowned, as he forced himself up off the ground. One of the men held a gun in his hand, pointing it towards the boy and shooting one of at him. He dodged out the way just barely, kicking up dirt and sand that's to his inelegant self. Another shot off but it wasn't very close while the other two men with him charged at the boy. 

"That's not the point right now anymore! There are men scattered around the island, I don't really think there is a safe way towards the building." He stated as he backed up as the enemies came towards him. He grabbed a small container out of his pocket and shook it up hastily, dropping it at the two's feet as gas exploded out of it a few seconds after. "Can you send the boy's my location, I would really appreciate not being alone."

He waved away the gas as two were lost in the dark smoke. Thankfully while Jeongin couldn't do math, he could remember where the two last stood. He saw the two looking around, coughing as they tried to spot wherever Jeongin disappeared to. " _Yeah, yeah. But what are you even doing you? You sound like you're going through a lot_."

He jabbed one of the men in the shoulder, giving him a extra kick in the thigh just for percussion. When the other caught wind of what he was doing, he threw a sloppy and blind punch towards the teenager Agent. The smoke was beginning to clear as the two were face to face with each other. The man gave him a low growl as he attempted to barrel into the smaller boy. Jeongin simply moved out the way for a second before pulling out a pistol, taking aim at the man trying to get his balance back.

"Ah, nothing much anymore." Jeongin answered, pulling the trigger and taking a small step back due to the force. He glanced back to see that the gunner had disappeared after he had caused the smoke. He cursed to himself, yet he didn't need to be focusing on that right now. One person getting away wasn't anything to worry about. "How close are Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin to me?"

He spun the pistol around in his hands as he walked forward, not as hasty now that he had Changbin with him. It was as if nothing had happened earlier as he spoke to the boy, he didn't even mention the two incidents that occurred before and during the call. "What? They found the abandoned building?" Jeongin exclaimed, beginning to rush. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"


	36. Bottomless

" _Jisung_!" Jeongin called just as Changbin chimed out of his earpiece. The older agent turned his head slightly to look behind him then facing his whole body towards him. He was holding out his wrist as the watch on it projected the map of the island, a curser pointing out their current location. As the boy grew closer to them, another one appeared on screen and marking his location with them on it.

"Where do you think you went?" Jisung asked, slinging an arm around his shoulder and messing up the younger agent's hair. "We were _right_ behind you but the next thing we knew you were basically gone! We can't be losing each other on an abandoned island, can we?" He would have stopped him as when Jisung ruffled hair, it always ended up looking like a bird's nest was on his head. Yet somehting inside of him made it feel like this was a way for Jeongin to say sorry for... _somehow_ running off like that.

When the older agent finally let him breathe, he began speaking on whatever plan they had made up while Jeongin was gone. He was little too preoccupied with trying to fix the bush on top of his head to at least look a little decent to everyone around him. However he quickly tuned in when he heard his name being called by Hyunjin. "Seungmin and Jeongin can be one team while me and Jisung can be another. Let's make sure we tell Changbin that because we won't be waiting for him."

"Woah, woah, _what are we doing_? Splitting up?" Jeongin looked to everyone else to discloser, as if the words _'I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION'_ was pasted right on his forehead for the world to see. Seungmin pinched himself for a second as if he was trying to stop himself from saying or doing something stupid. All he did was grab the younger agent's hand and marched through the broken down doors of the abandoned building.

He was caught off guard by this sudden method, not only because he wasn't mentally ready but because he simply did not know the plan for the objective at hand. "Seungmin, you know what we're doing right? Explain a bit to me what we are..." The boy trailed off, not even able to finish his sentence. His eyes scanned the area as he began to take in his new surroundings.

The floors looked as though they had caved in on each other, creating bigger holes and obstacles not to fall through. Wires hung down from the ceiling while lights creaked as they swayed against the wind, rubble sliding down the walls and sticking up out of the ground. "Why does this look like a _bad idea_ to be in here...?" Jeongin asked, holding onto Seungmin's hand much more tightly than he was at first.

The boy didn't receive an answer, as Seungmin himself was still in awe and struck with a awfully lot of fear in his eyes. Jeongin gulped, looking back towards Hyunjin and Jisung. "All we are doing is scouting out and putting tracking devices on the walls so we can lead the others when they follow after." Jisung explained, walking the opposite direction from them.

"Oh, if you find a dead end or something, make sure to remove the trackers so the others don't get lost! _Good luck_!" Hyunjin exclaimed, a huge smile on his face as he walked away from them. The two boys watched as their allies slowly disappeared into another dark hallway, their footsteps becoming more muffled as they left. They waited a few seconds, half expecting them to run back and tell them it was all a joke and that they'd be going together. _That didn't happen._

Jeongin gulped, holding up Seungmin's hand and giving him a awkward smile. "So... I guess we should start going? We don't wanna be left behind everyone else right in doing their job right?" He asked, trying to give a little more light to this situation. Seungmin returned the smile and turned to walk down the hallway just as Hyunjin and Jisung is. Yet... he still couldn't find the courage to take action.

The eerie hallways felt like they got longer and longer as Jeongin stared one down. The creaking and screeching, the little rumbles of a ominous creature prowling through the building sent a shiver down his spine. With another squeeze of reassurance in the hand from Seungmin, the pair began to skulk through the building.

They jumped at very little sound and rattle, they flashed the light emitting from their watches on objects that looked like they could do harm. Seungmin would occasionally let go of Jeongin to stick a tracker on the wall, but Jeongin was never too far behind him. The boys refused to lose each other in such a scary place. 

" _What was that_?!" Seungmin gasped, pulling Jeongin close as fear rose to its maximum. The younger boy was caught off guard, grabbing a pistoling hidden away in its holster and pointing it at whatever his partner was staring at. His hands trembled as his eyes darted around the area trying to find some sort of moving shadow that had made Seungmin jump. 

Jeongin narrowed his eyes, still keeping his hand locked in his as he took another step forward. He put the pistol away and turned to Seungmin, an annoyed expression dawning his face. "That was _not funny_! I really thought someone, or something, was out there!" He complained, a frown on his lips. 

Yet the fellow agent still seemed alarmed by the fact and shook his head vigorously. "I swear! I saw something out there, it looked like a person but I couldn't get a good look at it. I wasn't joking, I wouldn't do that right now." Seungmin explained, creating a alibi to keep the boy off his back. Jeongin wasn't really buying it though due to him not really wanting to fear for his life for no reason. 

"You _shouldn't_ even be the one scared! You're _older_ than me, you should have more _wits_! More _bravery_!" Jeongin argued, letting go of Seungmin's hand so he could cross his arms in distain.

His eyes widened with shock, feeling betrayed that Jeongin was now trying pick on him. "Well I'm sorry we are in this abandoned building that exploded years ago on this tiny abandoned island!" He countered, trying to justify his fears. The two continued the argument, forgetting all about the mission at hand just so they could finish their little feud with each other.

That was until... _they heard it._

Footsteps, _loud_ ones. They were heavy and ever so slowly got closer as the two boys got louder in their argument. Noticing the sudden movement, both decide to keep quiet and save the fighting for another day. The footsteps never stopped though, they got faster and more light in step as if they were moving hastily to a certain area.

"I don't think we are safe here anymore, Seungmin." Jeongin noted, grabbing his wrist and running for it. The other agent understood immediately, following after with the same sense of need for safety. The two skidded to a stop though, being blocked from a path out of the building. They came face to face with a wall, while overgrowth claimed the wall and it looked easy enough to at least break through, it was a wall after all.

The two began to back up, turning around to find a different direction to take. Yet they were stopped once again, troop of tall, bulky men blocking their path. Jeongin took a step back, yet noticed cracks beginning to spread through the floor the longer they stood there. "Seungmin, the _floor_! It's going to collapse!"

Seungmin gulped, glancing back before holding on tight to Jeongin. "You better make that pistol and knowledge pressure points come in handy then." He explained, grabbing the boy's entire body before pushing him into the crowd. He let out a yelp of surprised, bracing himself for impact as he unwillingly was thrown into disaster.

He hit one of the men's chest, immediately pushing himself away. The man growled and swung a fist, in which Jeongin blocked in retaliation. " _Oh sorry_." The boy apologized, feeling as though he was sweating profoundly. 

Jeongin was lifted in the air by the shirt collar, left squirming and kicking around to get the man to release him. The man smirked, waving him around like a loose piece of paper. He frowned as he dug in his back pocket, pulling out another pen and clicking the bottom of it to reveal a sharp point instead of ink. He forced the pen into the man's hand, causing him to drop the boy and focus on his new found injury.

He hit the ground with a heavy thud, taking a moment or two to gather himself before snatching the pistol out of its holster and sliding it to Seungmin. "It would be nice if you _helped_!" Jeongin complained, struggling to get back up when a man decided to take advantage of his attention span and get on top of him so he couldn't move. 

A knife was in one of his hands and he stabbed it into the ground right next to his face, almost close enough to create a bloody scar. Jeongin was left defenseless, kicking around to throw him off. Yet he was once again overpowered by just simple _sheer strength_. The man pulled up the knife up out of the ground, raising it in the air to get momentum before thrusting it down towards Jeongin's heart.

A gunshot went off and the man collapsed on top of him. Disgust spread through his body like a disease, not wanting a _bleeding_ man on him. He quickly shoved him off, scrambling on his feet and over towards Seungmin. The pistol in the other agent's current possession smoked as he spun it in his hands, proud of what he had done. "I've got quite good aim, don't I?" He joked, a bright smile on his face as he handed the pistol back to its rightful owner.

Jeongin snorted, taking his pistol back from him. Yet the quick lighthearted moment had to stop as the rest of the troops began move forward. The two panicked for a second as the ground began to rumble and slowly began to get lower and lower. The floor was giving out thanks to the amount of people trying to storm their way towards them. " _Stay back_ , the floor! It's going to—" He tried to warn them, but it was too late.

The ground had shattered under the weight of everyone on it, causing everyone to have that short moment of shock before beginning to fall. " _Seungmin_!" Jeongin screamed, dropping his own feeling of getting himself to safety as he desperately attempted to reach out to the other boy. Yet the two were a little too distracted by the screaming of the men who fell with them during what felt like falling for entirety.


	37. Chained to Revenge

"You think they'll be okay?" Hyunjin asked, looking back behind him every so often. He stared down the dark hallway, flashing his watch at it and peering through the light to see if he could see the two boys he left behind. The duo was pretty far in the building and had been quite successful so far. They didn't run into anyone yet and all the trackers had been placed down on the walls without any sort of interruption. 

So it only made him wonder, how was Jeongin and Seungmin doing? Were they as successful as they were? Did they run into any henchman or not? Did the trackers stick to the walls and stay on without losing power? Were they safe? Maybe it was just him being worried about his friends that made him question all of this.

"I'm sure they are fine!" Jisung exclaimed, a bright smile on his face as he took out a tracking device. He scurried up to a wall, placing the device on there and making sure it was practically nailed into the wall. The boy took a step back before a map of the building open up, and there set of tracking devices showed up on the hologram. He narrowed his eyes at tracker in front of him before a little green dot was shining on the hologram, meaning the tracker in front of him is on. "They are both talented and have each other's backs, so no need to worry."

Hyunjin nodded, following after Jisung once he started walking. But it only left him wondering again... what about the ones they left at the speedboat? How were they now? Is Changbin still typing and deciding things on his computer? Was Chan finally relaxing for a little bit while he had the time? What was Woojin and Felix doing too? What was happening at the boat now?

"Well what about the others?" Hyunjin asked, stopping for a second and taking a tracker out of his pocket. "You know, Minho, Changbin, Felix—," He began, sticking the tracker to the wall as he spoke. The boy jumped slightly when he felt something touch his shoulder lightly. He whipped his head around to see Jisung snorting at him.

"Like I said. They will be fine, I don't know why you are asking these questions you've never just been that paranoid on a mission before." He commented, though he wasn't really looking for answer. Though, it made Hyunjin think about what he was doing. Maybe he was worrying a bit too much, perhaps they were younger than him and they were all on the same mission? Or because this mission was ugly dangerous?

So they began walking in silence again, which wasn't very good for Hyunjin's mind. Different thoughts and outcomes continuously swirled through his head as he tried to figure out what was going on with the other two boys. Perhaps they really were just doing fine, placing trackers on the wall and going on with ease. Yeah, that's what was going on. Everything was fine.

The boy stopped in his tracks thought, a bright red light flashing on and off on on the watch he wore. Confusion grew on his face as he tapped the watch, trying to figure out what was going on with it. "Has it it ever flashed like this before or am I tripping?" He mumbled, attempting to turn off the light. It only resulted in a hologram being projected, tons of blinking cursers marking the placements of different things.

"That's the map of where all the trackers have been placed." Jisung commented, walking up to Hyunjin and looking at the hologram with him. All down the hallway they were traveling down, blinking bright lights were illuminating the path. He checked down the path that Jeongin and Seungmin had taken, and something was a little off about it. They hadn't made the same amount of distance that they had made, and the markers didn't even stop half way down the path.

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at Jeongin and Seungmin's path. "Something is wrong." He pointed out, grabbing Jisung's hand. He knew there was a reason he felt paranoid. Something had to have happened with the pair and he had to make sure they were okay. However because they could even move, the hologram suddenly shut off. It was followed by the light emitting from the watched turning off automatically, leaving the two boys in the darkness.

The only thing bringing light to the hallway was the trackers placed on the walls, but it was still a little too dim for comfort. "I think we'll have to check on the boys later. I don't think it's safe to stay in this spot anymore." Jisung commented, pulling Hyunjin along. He kept looking back behind him, feeling as though the duo was being followed by someone or something.

It only heightened his worries when one by one the tracks suddenly began to shut off too. "Jisung... Jisung... the trackers..." Hyunjin mumbled, holding the boy's hand tightly as footsteps could be heard behind them. It got closer and closer as the rattling of a chain suddenly followed the noises. "Jisung I think we should start running instead of walking!"

"Good idea because I don't like those noises either!" Jisung responded, dashing down the hallway to try and escape the noises. It wasn't like it was working though, Hyunjin could practically feel someone's breath breathing down his neck but no one was even there. Then he felt it, a cold and metal chain wrapping around his leg and pulling him backwards.

Instinctively he held onto Jisung, both hands grabbed around the boy's arm as he refused to let go. "Jisung, Jisung do something!" He called out, forcing his eyes closed as he clung to the boy like a snake. Jisung held onto Hyunjin himself, trying to pull the boy towards him so they keep moving on. There was a lot of screaming and panicking between the two as Hyunjin grip slowly began to slip from his arm.

"Come on dude, don't let go now! I'm not even close to pulling you out!" Jisung complained, his face turning red as he tried to use the rest of the strength he had in him to keep ahold of him. Hyunjin frowned, open his mouth to reason but he was too late. His hands slipped off of Jisung's arm and he was dragged back into the dark abyss of the hallway.

He struggled to free himself, he couldn't exactly see anything even when his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. His hands fumbled with the chain and how complex it had gotten to keep itself tight around his leg. He couldn't find any knots to grab and pull out to give himself an easier time either. "Changbin! Changbin, I'm in need of help! I—" Hyunjin exclaimed, trying the next best thing and contact someone from the unit.

Yet before he could, he was lifted into the air as if the chain was connected to some sort of pulley. Blood began to rush towards his head as he saw everything from an upside perspective. A flame was lit to ward away the dark and bright light as a chuckle could be heard coming toward him. Hyunjin bit his lip as wriggled around in the air, his earpiece falling out in the process.

"No, no!" He murmured, trying to grab the earpiece before he got out of reach. He was unlucky as the earpiece dropped to the floor, way out of the hanging boy's reach. He huffed as a figure could be seen beside the flame now. Hyunjin narrowed his eyes, trying to flip the figure right side up in his head so he could see it right. 

"Agent Hyunjin I'm currently looking for your leader, Agent Bang Chan. I had to escape with our last encounter, but I don't want him crushing my plans a second time." The voice spoke and his breathing hitched. He knew exactly that voice belonged too as soon as they even said his name.

He frowned as he tried to grab a hold of the chain was holding him up. "There's no way I'm telling you, Lee Yunseok." Hyunjin declared, holding back a nasty glare that tried to surface on his face. If he was after Chan from their last encounter, then there's no way Hyunjin would let him get to him so easily.


	38. Bottom of the Abyss

Jeongin's eyes fluttered open, pain coursing through him as he began to wake up. He felt the cold hard floor underneath him, the uncomfortable ground leaving him no mercy. His eyes trailed around the area as they adjusted to the darkness, the only light that could be seen is from up above. The boy hoisted himself up off the ground, his head aching with a terrible migraine. The young agent glanced up to where the light was, and it was quite high up there.

It was as if a hole had formed in the ceiling, rubble falling down every so often. It was so high... so far away from the ground... and then it hit him. The last thing he could remember was falling through the floor that collapsed beneath his feet. He remembered reaching out to Seungmin to try and keep ahold him, but that's all he could remember. 

Seungmin. What happened to Seungmin? They had both fallen down the same hole when the floor fell out, he could partially still feel the boy's hand graze his as they plummeted to the floor. But, where was he now? "Seungmin, where are you?" Jeongin mumbled trying to get up off the floor. Though a sharp pain shot through his body, stinging like a million bees. His attempts to get up were failed, as he glanced down at his legs to reveal a nasty scar and blood oozing out of it.

He held in a gag, trying to ignore to the best of his ability. Who did he even survive from that? Why didn't he have a broken bone or a concussion or... why hadn't he died from that? Jeongin shook his head, trying to remain on his current objective. He needed to find Seungmin and go, who knows what is down in this area. 

Jeongin rose to his feet, every bone in his body telling him to sit himself back down. He couldn't do that though, he had to tough it out and forget about the fact that he was ever hurt. Once he was able to stand without thinking of the scar on his legs, walking would be the hard part. The constant movement would definitely hurt even more and if he was with the unit, they would have told him to sit down by now.

And then he heard a painful grown, very faint but loud enough for Jeongin to catch wind of it. He looked around him, trying to figure out where the sound came from. "Hello... is anywhere there?" He yelled, his voice echoing through the area. "... Seungmin? Was that you..?" There was a long moment of silence, the noise has stopped and Jeongin refused to move. It was eerie and quite frightening in a way, not knowing what was going to come next.

"J...Jeongin?" A switch immediately flipped on inside of his head as he turned around, following the echoing voice that called his name. He had thrown all worries of pain out the window as he skidded to a stop upon reaching... a terrible sight. His eyes widened almost trying to risk a single tear that might threaten to fall.

The boy fell to his knees, scrapping them slightly on the ground. "Seungmin, God are you okay?!" It was a miracle that the agent could even speak. He had landed on his side and was scarred up really badly on his face and arms. Too much excessive bleeding and probably a broken bone if he wasn't that unlucky. The boy only gave him a half smile, holding out his hand to him.

"You... you can't kill me that easily." He joked as Jeongin grabbed his hand, coughing immediately right after he spoke. He helped the boy onto his feet, slinging one of his arms around him so that he could help him walk. Is this... how everyone felt after Changbin and Jeongin has returned from the fight with Jangmi? Anxiousness, worrisome, and... guilt.

"We have to call someone, you're terrible injured you can't go on like this." Jeongin explained, getting ready to contact Changbin. However Seungmin tried to protest, probably tell him that he could still go one and fight. Yet he was interrupted by a fit of coughing followed by a sharp pain piercing through his side that even Jeongin could feel. "This is exactly why I'm going to get you back to that speedboat. It's too dangerous here for you!"

A sad expression dawned Seungmin's face, his grip around Jeongin tightening. "Then... what about you? If I'm so hurt that I can't do anything anymore, what about _you_?" He questioned, giving the boy a challenging look. Jeongin couldn't even return the gaze, knowing that his exact reason for staying and fighting still was because he was still desperate to prove himself no matter how many times he didn't need to.

The boy ignored Seungmin and kept looking forward, not daring to respond to his partner's question. "Changbin? It's Jeongin. We ran into a problem and Seungmin is hurt badly, we're coming back because it's not safe for him anymore." He could feel a glare burning into his skin, but all he could do was ignore it.


	39. Washed Away

"You're _kidding_." Changbin spoke, his entire body freezing in an instant. His fingers that used to tap vigorously at the laptop that was placed in his lap stopped, trying to process the information he had been given. "Where are you, I'm coming to get you two right now." He explained, slamming the laptop closed. The boy jumped up, running towards the edge of the speedboat to hop over and land in the sand.

Though Chan stopped him half way, catching his breath as he kept a hold of the impulsive boy. "Where... _where do you think you're going_?! You can't just rush off like that, what if I didn't see you leaving?" He questioned, genuinely trying to make sure Changbin wasn't about to get himself killed, 

He frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Jeongin contacted me, he and Seungmin had fallen into the floor when it collapsed on them. Apparently Seungmin is severely injured and they might be getting chased." He explained as reason started to flood back into his mind to push the impulse out. It was probably a good thing Chan had stopped him when he did. Changbin would probably make some pretty irrational decisions that wouldn't end nicely.

"I'll send Woojin and Minho to go find them." Chan explained, turning around to alert the other boys on the speedboat. However he stood there for a second, as if trying to determine what he was going to do next. "Also... Jisung and Hyunjin. Have you had word from them yet?" He asked, concerned not only as a leader but a friend.

Changbin shook his head in response. "No I haven't. The last time I checked they were still placing trackers around the building for when we infiltrate." He explained, taking note of the boy's question. "I could look at their current progress if you want me to." Chan only gave him a quick thumbs up for disappearing to find the others.

Changbin nodded, lifting up his wrist and tapping the watch strapped to his arm. He narrowed his eyes when it didn't turn on but luckily flashed on and projected a hologram of the building and markers of either the members or trackers. He glanced around quickly, looking all the trackers that was trailing all long the building. Of course, markers of Seungmin and Jeongin had dropped off of his grid as they had fallen into a place Changbin didn't have a map up. 

So his eyes followed the trackers that went a longer distance than the first pair, noting about how far Hyunjin and Jisung had gone. They did go in really far, much farther than the younger two had done. Yet... something was off. In the middle of the trackers there was a blinking red marker which he could assume was the two boys he was searching for. 

"Why is there only _one_? It looks as though one of them stopped in place but where is the other?" He mumbled, twisting and turning the hologram to search all the floors he could see. Yet no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the second marker for one of the boys. Changbin got on his feet, digging in his pocket for a hard drive or something to save the hologram from the watch and place it in his computer.

He glanced up to see both Woojin and Minho walking towards him, confused looks on their faces. "Changbin, are you okay?" Woojin asked him, inspecting his facial expression. A frown dawned his face as he spoke,"You look lost... more lost than normal. Is something wrong?" 

Changbin could only give the two a fake grin and answer with,"Don't worry! I only found a small glitch in the system. I'm going to fix it right now since I have the chance." The two nodded, wishing him luck as they departed on their little rescue mission. He waved to the two, sending them his luck as well and waiting for them to be out of sight for a second.

"Alright, so glitch in the system _my ass_. What's going on." Changbin mumbled, looking around for wherever he had left his laptop. Though I'm a few seconds he spotted Felix with a frown on his face and the boy's laptop in his hands. The boy looked up and called him over, putting his eyes back on the screen again.

Changbin walked over, taking a seat beside Felix as he took his laptop out of his hands. Though Felix traced a large and ugly crack on the screen with his finger, and the crack when all the way from one side of the top of the screen to one side on the bottom. "So you demolished that computer when you slammed it closed earlier." The boy pointed out.

He snorted, placing a hard drive in his watch for a second before placing it into the computer. "Trust me, I've _'demolished'_ more laptops than you think I have." Changbin laughed as everything began to load onto the screen. Multiple tabs began to pop up, many with different codes and passwords needed to unlock them. Though the biggest tab that had popped up was the hologram from earlier and the markers that either held Hyunjin or Jisung.

A loud splash could be heard behind him as he began to do his work, his eyes darting from one side of the screen to the other. He had to figure it which member was the marker currently keeping track of and why the other one had gone missing. "Can you pull up the cameras to see what Jisung and Hyunjin are doing?" Felix requested, a smile on his face. "I know you're doing something important but watching you type and hack and be... _technological_ is boring."

He narrowed his eyes at Felix before ultimately doing as the boy. After a few quick clicks and taps, they had pulled up the cameras that was on their earpieces and clothing so they could see everything going on. They could see from Jisung's view, watching him rush down a corridor in a rush and breathing harshly which forced the camera to display  a bad quality video. And then there was Hyunjin.

" _Static_." Changbin mumbled, just loud enough for Felix to hear. "All you can see from Hyunjin is _static_."

Silence overtook the two as they began to process everything in their heads. Hyunjin wouldn't just take his earpiece off, that's their only way of communicating with not only Changbin but with each other. And even if he did, he wouldn't get static if it was turned off or even if it was just left somewhere while on. "Hyunjin is in danger, we have to go help him." Felix declared almost immediately.

Changbin nodded in agreement, closing the laptop as he sat up. "Go find Chan, I think we all have to go in there. Something isn't right about any of these situations anymore and we aren't together as a team." Speak of the Devil, Chan has appeared almost instantly when he mentioned the boy's name.

However they hadn't met in an orderly fashion. "Something... something plunged into the water earlier. Something bad. We have to get this speedboat moving right now!" He yelled, grabbing Felix to help him start the boat.

"Chan we can't leave this area now!" Changbin argued, grabbing his wrist to stop him from moving. "Let's just get off the boat at least. Something... something is going wrong in that building and I think Hyunjin went missing in there. We have to stay to—" though the boy couldn't finish his sentence, the ocean sudden bursted into the air and caused a sudden disturbance in the peaceful waters.

Large waves went crashing towards the boat, devilish and unforgiving as it loomed over the boys who had stayed on the water vessel. " _Oh my god_." Felix spoke, his eyes widening as the crashed into the boat, engulfing everyone into the deadly and unforgiving waters.

It sent Changbin in a state of shock, instinct kicking in as he plunged into the dark waters. Everything was swept off the boat, the boys, their gadgets, everything they had left behind for the time being. Changbin opened his eyes to find himself submerged under the water, the rash waves kicking him left to right as he tried to break the surface.

In a desperate attempt not to drown, he fought against the waves with all his might before finally breaking for air. He took the biggest breath he could possible get as he kept himself a float as bets as he could. He looked around, trying to get rid of the water from his eyes so he could see and pushing his now soaking hair out of his face.

Another huge wave was crashing towards Changbin and he did his best to swim away to safety. " _Chan...! Felix...!_ " He called, braving himself as he went under the water to attempt to avoid the murderous waves above. He opened his eyes under the water, frantically looking around as he tried not to get swept away.

Then he saw it. His laptop sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor. He could still reach it if he swam fast enough before it really was gone for good. So he immediately began to chase after it, all his files and hard work he's done all his life had been stored on that very computer. His contact to the other members during this practically suicide mission was all in that one computer.

He glanced up to see Felix, slowly drifting off to the bottom of the ocean just like his computer. The boy seemed to be unconscious, hence why he wasn't putting up much of a fight against these terrible odds. Changbin swam towards Felix as well before stopping right in his tracks, he had to make a decision.

He could either save Felix and leave his laptop to drift off into the ocean, _reducing the odds of survival for this mission_ or he could save his laptop and _lose not only a friend, but someone who was practically a brother to everyone in the unit_. A million things were running through his mind, both good and bad as he forced himself to make a decision.

He took one good luck at both Felix and his laptop, his body wavering in trying to save one or the other. Yet... he still made the choice. He swam the other direction, leaving his precious laptop behind and reaching out his hands towards Felix. Once he was close enough, he grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and pulled him up towards the surface.

When the two broke free of the waters hold Changbin took another big breath of air, holding on tightly to Felix as he practically dragged the unconscious boy towards the sandy shore. Thankfully the waves had finally calmed their temper tantrum, and he could easily swim off to the shore without worry of going under again. Though he glanced back again, looking into the water as his laptop was lost for good. Though only shook his head and continued to pull Felix to safety.


	40. Fantasy

"Chan, Chan, Chan!" Someone aggressively shook his shoulders, trying to catch him out of the daze he was in. The team leader blinked as if he was first waking up, the world blurry to him as he adjusted his eyes to the sudden bright light in his face. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times before realizing there was really someone in front of him. "Chan snap out of it, it's almost time!"

" _Time_? Time for what? Aren't we on a mission?" He questioned like a child, searching for answers. Woojin only gave the boy an odd look, as if he was the crazy one this time. "What? What's wrong? Do I have something in my teeth? Is there something behind me?" He asked, getting a little more paranoid by the second. That's when he had noticed Woojin's attire was drastically different from what it was before.

The boy was in a nice and clean suit, looking as though he was about to attend some type of award show. It was odd, as the last time he had saw Woojin he was in all black and it wasn't even new. His shirt had a couple of rips and tears in it from what Chan could remember. So how did he suddenly go from that to looking like a superstar? "We have no time, we need to go _right now_. Everyone is waiting for us!"

Woojin grabbed Chan's hand and began rushing down a hallway as quick as he could, while Chan struggled to keep him. What was happening? Why were they in a hurry? And most importantly why was Woojin wearing a suit? Chan took a quick glance down before noticing he was practically wearing the exact same thing, looking all dressy and nice for an occasion he didn't he know about.

He needed an explanation for what was happening, he didn't like being left in the dark like this. "Woojin I'm serious, what's going on? I don't remember coming here or dressing like this." Chan explained, trying to get the boy to open up on something at all. He didn't receive and answer, all he got was the two going to an abrupt stop. Chan almost tripled over his own two feet as he attempted to not crash into Woojin.

"Alright, are you ready? Good luck, we're counting on you!" Woojin exclaimed, an excited smile on his face as he pushed him forward. Chan thought that he was just messing with him somehow, about to shove him into a undesirable place as a joke. However, he stumbled onto a stage, coming face to face with a large crowd that stared back at him in their seats.

He froze up, suddenly getting anxious and nervous as to way he was being put up on the spot like this. He glanced around the crowd and saw his unit in the first row, all staring back at him in giddy excitement as they waited for him to speak. Chan's eyes continued to wander, seeing different units and solo agents from all over the country gathered in one spot and waiting just for him.

A microphone stand stood in front him, practically beckoning him to come forth and spout out words to prove his place. Chan hesitated, not knowing if it was very good idea to pick it up or not if he didn't even know what he was doing here. Something shiny caught his eyes though, and his eyes immediately glued themselves onto it. Around each of his unit member's neck sat a medal, bright and shiny as it signified it was brand new. 

In Changbin's hands was a plaque and a framed photograph in his hands, each displaying either the unit name or the member's faces on it. Chan's mind immediately snapped the goal that the unit had been struggling to achieve for so long. They finally became the Ace Agents that everyone wanted them to be. "This... this is _amazing_." Bang Chan spoke into the mic, unable to take his eyes off the prizes that rightfully belonged to the unit.

But was it bad that... he didn't feel very achieving of this award? It was something he finally got to earn with his members, but he didn't even feel as joyous as he thought he did. He brushed it off though, not wanting to ruin the moment for his members and make them feel down about this whole award thing. So he took a deep breath and straight his back as he went to speak into the mic once and for all.

" _Oh my god_." Felix suddenly spoke, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Chan gave him a quick look of confusion before the ground began to rumble, shaking everything right now to its core. The next time Chan looked up, it was only Felix, Changbin and him in the room. Everyone else had disappeared without a trace. The two were staring up to the sky, their eyes widened in horror and dread.

Chan took a look behind him, wanting to know what was going on. He was greeted by a huge tidal wave, looming over his head like dark thundering clouds ready to strike him with lightning at any given him. " _No, no, no_!" He yelled, taking a couple steps away from the wave before he tried to run away to safety. Though he couldn't, he got close enough to Changbin and Felix to the point he could grab hands with them but was swept away by the angry current. 

His view was flooded with dark waters and his voice was muffled under the surface of it. He couldn't breath, he couldn't swim. He was stuck. Soon enough he'd began running out of air if he couldn't find a way to escape. Though in this troublesome time he spotted Changbin and Felix floating away from in the water, getting dragged away by the current without stopping. Chan desperately reaches out a hand, trying to grab onto them or swim to them so he wasn't alone. Yet he couldn't.

And then he felt his throat clog up, all the oxygen he had ceased to exist as he began struggling for air. However he could only struggle more and more as he sunk deeper and deeper into the harsh waters, his eyesight getting dark as his eyes slowly began to close and his body giving up on him until—

— _he woke up._

Chan gasped for air as he woke up from his nightmare, his hands patting around for the ground to make sure he was really alive. He glanced around to see a speedboat destroyed and toppled over near him and the rushing waves of the waters had finally calmed themselves down. "It was just a dream." Chan reminded himself as he stood up, rubbing his arms as he finally caught onto the fact he was cold and soaking wet.

He tried to see if there was any trace of Changbin or Felix being around the area he was in at one point, but he was completely out of luck. Chan backed away from the water and into a wall, his back sliding down it as he kept rubbing his arms for warmth. He pulled out the earpiece, hearing it glitch out and spark as it was soaking wet and no longer functional. "It was just a dream... everything's going to be okay... it was just... just a dream..."


	41. Going Up

"Jeongin...? Jeongin..." Seungmin called the boy's name, trying to catch his attention. Though he only ignored it as the two had continued to trudge through the underground area. It's been a while since they had contacted Changbin about that situation and still haven't heard back from him yet. All they could do was hope that help was hopefully still on its way. "Jeongin!" 

"What?" Jeongin suddenly snapped, clearly irritated by the older boy. Though as if a switch was flipped, he realized his mistake in an instance. His eyes wavered, not wanting to look Seungmin in the face as he mumbled. "I didn't mean- sorry." He apologized.

Seungmin only shrugged, not taking it to heart. His grip around Jeongin tightening to he could stand up straight. "You're looking more stressed out now than when we got here. Are you okay?" The boy questioned him,making sure that he was okay. That only made Jeongin think... was he really okay? He felt fine mentally if you got rid of all the fear and hidden regret that was trying to choke him. Physical he was in a better condition than Seungmin currently was. Hell... the fact that Jeongin was even able to walk at all was a miracle.

So all in all, he was okay."Yeah, I'm fine." He responded back sparsely. There was probably a million things running through his mind right now that he had yet to open his mouth about. Why hadn't Changbin contacted them back? Was he currently in the building and okay or what? And then he hadn't heard much back from the others in the team too... was Jisung and Hyunjin having a more successful mission than these two?

Seungmin narrowed his eyes at Jeongin, almost as though he was trying to read his thoughts. Yet when he gave up on trying to do so, he spoke something Jeongin never thought would come out of his mouth. "So what if both of us can't get from out of here?"

"I'm sorry what?" Jeongin quickly replied, stopping right in his tracks. Seungmin almost fell face forward, as he was relying on Jeongin to make all the movements from him to keep forward after Seungmin could barely walk himself. The two gave each other a quick stare before the younger agent finally spoke again. "Why... why would you say something like that?!"

"Because," Seungmin quickly responded, shrugging his shoulders once again,"We don't know where we are going and Changbin hadn't called us back yet. We don't know where the others actually are and who knows where everyone else is? Doesn't it seem a little too likely for only one of us to get out of this situation?"

"I'm not going to let that happened." Jeongin declared before letting Seungmin drop to the ground. The boy winced from falling on the ground, landing on a bruise that wasn't going to heal any time soon. Though Jeongin grabbed the boy so that he would carried his arms, lifting him up and staring dead ahead in sheer determination. "I'm going to... get us both out!"

"What are you, crazy?! Put me down you're not going to able to carrying me for a very long time!" Seungmin complained, wrapping his arms around his head so that he wouldn't fall off. Jeongin attempted to prevail, making calculations in his head on how he should walk forward without sending both of them to the ground tumbling. "You're even trembling you idiot you can't carry me!"

"Yes... I can!" Jeongin exclaimed, trying his best to prove him wrong. Though Seungmin wasn't wrong, the boy's arms were trembling like a deer in headlights. It wasn't that the boy was weak, it's just that Seungmin is much heavier than he originally thought he was. That was what was making this part difficult.

With one miscalculated step, the two tumbled to the ground like a rock falling from the sky. Jeongin hit the floor with a thud and Seungmin was cushioned by the very unfortunate younger member. "What did I tell you?" He commented. Jeongin frowned at Seungmin as he sat up, rubbing his back to make the aching pain go away. "Let's just... go back to the whole using each other for support thing."

Jeongin huffed, getting off the ground and holding his hand out to Seungmin to help him up. Though in the corner of his eyes he saw something he hadn't spot before. "Seungmin... look." He told him, pointing behind the boy. It looked like an elevators some sorts that led upwards, out of this underground area they were in. "I think... I think that's our ticket out of here!"

Seungmin took Jeongin hand and heaved himself off the ground. "Then what are we waiting for? Quickly, go Jeongin! Our time has come!" The boy exclaimed keeping the spirits high as the the two made their way towards the elevator. As they got closer they realized how old the elevator really was, almost of the vintage kind. It looked like a bird, and had some sort of metal gate that surrounded the thing like it was guarding it away from others, 

Once the two were close enough, Jeongin let go of Seungmin so he could attempt to open the gate. He struggled to pull the gate apart from each other so they'd have entry to the elevator. Though he was taken by surprised when he saw Seungmin dust off a control panel of some sorts and press a button. With a loud screech the gate doors pulled themselves apart, making way to the elevator. "That...also works." Jeongin mumbled before peering inside the elevator,

It was dusty and old, more than one person getting on this elevator may or may not result in the whole thing collapsing on itself. Both boys didn't really want to relive the feeling of falling to the ground again, so they had to think of something. "You should get on first Seungmin." Jeongin stated, urging the boy to get in. "You're the one who is hurt the most, it's important that you get to safety first."

"What? Then what about you? That looks like a long way and we don't even know if the elevator will come back down after being in use." Seungmin argued,"You're the healthiest of the both of us, everyone is going to need you on their mission right now."

"Seungmin," Jeongin frowned and crossed his arms,"You're injured. You're weak. We need you to get somewhere safe first before we can continue the mission."

"It's fine Jeongin! I'll just wait for Changbin to come down and find me. I won't move from where I am while I'm waiting-" Seungmin explained, yet he was cut off by a very frustrated Jeongin.

"If we survived that fall then the men that was attacking us may have also survived! It's dangerous down here Seungmin, you've got to go! Now!" Jeongin stated, pointing into the elevator like a angry five year old pointing at a toy. Seungmin only rolled his eyes at him before taking it upon himself to push the boy inside.

Jeongin stumbled back, taking aback by the sudden move. Once he regained his balance he tried to leave the elevator but Seungmin closed the gate to where he couldn't get out. "Seungmin I'm not going to leave you down here. Being here by yourself and injured is a terrible decision you don't know when someone will come and get you-"

"Oh shut up and tell Changbin where I am." Seungmin interrupted, pressing a button on the control panel. The elevator screeched loudly and dust flew out from under it, slowly rising up and making its way off the ground. Jeongin shook the gate, desperately trying to open them up again so he could escape. Yet the doors to the elevator closed and he was locked inside.

There was no windows in this tight space except for the the small window in the door that had shut on him. He looked out of it his eyes wavering as he watched Seungmin get smaller and smaller. "Seungmin..." He mumbled, sliding down the elevator and onto his knees. "Why... would you do that...?"


	42. Offline

"Hyunjin? Hyunjin!" Jisung yelled, running down the hallway as fast as he could. He made the mistake of standing still when the boy was being dragged away, resulting in him losing track of where he disappeared off to. Now he was left with just trying to recall the way the boy had involuntarily had left to. It was hard, he would never know if whoever had snatched up Hyunjin had taken any twists or turns to throw Jisung off track.

He stopped after a moments, taking a breather. He pressed his back against the wall, a frown dawning his face as he tapped the earpiece for communication. "Agent Han to Agent Changbin. I need help. Hyunjin had disappeared and I don't know how to find him." Jisung explained, waiting for a reply to his message. Yet he didn't get any. He actually didn't get anything at all. Jisung wasn't left with static or any indication that someone may or may not be trying to answer.

His watch beeped in alarm, scaring him for a hot second because he didn't really know it could do that. Jisung took it off and started to tamper with the screen before a hologram projected out of it. Yet it wasn't a map of the building, it was words it bright red letters as they bestowed a warning. "Four agents offline? Does that mean their earpieces aren't working?" Jisung mumbled, using the very last braincells in his head to figure out what it meant.

In small words at the bottom, it showed the names of the agents that were currently offline for communication. "Agent Hyunjin, Agent Felix, Agent Bang Chan, Agent... Changbin? Is that why he isn't responding?" He questioned, everything beginning to click in his head. But... why was Changbin offline? He was almost never offline, he actually couldn't be offline if they were on a mission. So this was... odd.

"Are you kidding me this feels like the Jangmi incident all over again." Jisung huffed, getting himself off the wall as he began walking forward. It felt... weird to be on his own with no back up. He's been on missions before where he was alone, but he was used to already being alone when the mission started. Coming into something as big as this with a team and suddenly losing half your unit to who knows what was.... very upsetting to say the least.

"Well that leaves Woojin, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Minho online right?" Jisung thought, tapping his earpiece as his eyes started to sparkle with joy. Well even if he couldn't get in contact with Changbin, he still had the others to call. They're a team you can't just rely one person and then give up as soon as one thing goes wrong. "I'll just contact them! Then they can help me find Hyunjin! Yes Jisung! You're a genius, this is a perfect plan. God, I'm so smart."

The boy continued to praise himself as he walked forward, feeling a little more confident in himself now. With his spirits high, he felt invincible as he went back on his search for Hyunjin. The fear that was inside of him when his partner was taken had no place in his heart anymore. Determination was literally radiating off him as he began calling Woojin and Minho.

"This is Agent Han! Woojin were are you, I need a little help." He explained, not one to turn down the help of others. There was a few moments of silence on the other side, making nervousness creep back towards him. He didn't know why Woojin didn't answer right away. It left him anxious that something might have happened to him too. But no worries, Jisung would keep the boy in a positive light as much as he could.

The silence soon disappeared when Woojin spoke again. "Ah, sorry about that Jisung. Minho found something and we think that it's our way to finding Jeongin and Seungmin." He informed him, a very apologetic tone in his voice. Jisung nodded but a question suddenly popped into his head. Why were they looking for Jeongin and Seungmin? Did those two call for backup or as both of them to help them out since Changbin was offline? It was odd.

"What do you mean find Jeongin and Seungmin, they're perfectly fine?" Jisung questioned, stopping in his tracks as he leaned up against a wall. It went silent on the other end, leaving the lingering question of if the two were really okay or not in his head. Yet Woojin suddenly spoke again, but it wasn't any news he wanted to hear.

"Jeongin and Seungmin... they contacted Changbin earlier and something was wrong," He began as Jisung's world was suddenly getting smaller and smaller as the older agent spoke. "It was Jeongin who contacted him first, we can only assume that they were attacked and something happened that forced them to call Changbin in a time of desperation. We're trying to find them, but they haven't been answering any times to contact them."

Jisung felt tiny and horrible on the inside as he had a quick flashback to when he and Hyunjin has left them both to continue. "No... there's no way. You're joking right, Woojin?" He questioned, desperate to have this all be just some big and elaborate prank. "Woojin you're lying! Seungmin and Jeongin are okay, they're still placing trackers down and they're moving along smoothly. They're fine."

Even that was a lie in itself. Hyunjin and Jisung has noticed to stop in their trail as the trackers the other two boys had placed down weren't growing in size. Something was wrong from the very beginning, but all they did was brush it off. Maybe if Jisung had taken a second and tried to speak to the two on what was wrong he wouldn't have to come to this conclusion.

"I'm sorry Jisung, I have to go. I think Minho found something that will help in the search for the two." Woojin explained to him. The boy only nodded, feeling an defeated spirit creep into his mind as he kept lingering on one minor point. If only he had taken a second to just ask the two how they were doing earlier then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

And then it snapped into his mind. Hyunjin, the whole reason he called Woojin is his partner had been dragged away by something or someone. "Wait Woojin! It's important... about Hyunjin! Earlier he had gotten dragged away by something and... and I don't know where he is anymore. He's offline just like the others, I can't find him—" 

"What? He's gone missing is basically what you're saying?" Woojin questioned a little bit of panic in his voice. Jisung nodded as if the older agent could see him and somehow from that he got the message across. There was a awfully loud sigh that came from him as he tried to reassure the boy. "I'll tell Changbin what happened... he's the one who sent us out to find Jeongin and Seungmin, we'll just have to add Hyunjin to that list."

"But... he's offline?" Jisung spoke, remembering what he saw earlier. "That's the whole reason I ended up contacting you, he's been offline for ages. Along with Chan and Felix. The only people that are currently on are me, you, Minho, Jeongin, and Seungmin." He stated, around as he tried to walk off his anxiousness. And then... he came by something 

It was a door that was openly slightly, only being able to see a sliver of what was behind it. What seemed like what was behind the doors was stairs that led upstairs to the higher flights of the building. As he listened to Woojin talk, he slowly crept towards the door, trying to get a better look of the stairs he was a tempted to climb.

He knew that going up these stairs, he'd be getting farther away from Hyunjin's location. Yet something was just telling Jisung he needed to be heading up, not staying down. "Woojin, I'll call you right back." He interrupted, ending the call with the older agent and pushing the door open all the way. He was greeted by dust and rubble falling from the ceiling. Jisung took one glance at the stairs and gulped. "Here's goes nothing... if I fall through the steps I want Minho to get rid of all those old videos he has of me."


	43. Unfortunate Eyes

A smashed earpiece laid broke on the ground, the pieces scattered about without any way of fixing it. Hyunjin felt blood rushing to his head once again, feeling as though he was going to pass out soon. Yet he stuck it out, trying to keep himself in the game for as long as possible while he was stuck here. "You," Yunseok spoke, one hand gripped on the chain and the other taking a hold of his shirt collar. "You will tell me where your brash leader is."

"Like I'd ever... tell you..." He explained, grabbing a hold of the enemies shirt collar and pulling him down to his height. "I don't know what you want with my leader, but I won't let you get anywhere near him." Hyunjin growled, glaring at Yunseok with a dark expression. Whether he was faced with a life of death situation, he'd never tell him where Chan was. Though it's not like Hyunjin knew where he was himself.

Yunseok frowned, letting go of the chain that kept Hyunjin penetrated in the air. He crashed down to the ground with a thud, not expecting the sudden fall. He glanced up to see Yunseok with a gun in hand, pointing it at him. "If I can get you to tell me one way, I'll just force it out of you." He explained, pulling back on the trigger.

Hyunjin couldn't help but stare straight into Yunseok's eyes, trying to date him to pull the trigger. Yet when he saw how willing he was to kill the boy, there was a waver in mindset. He became hesitant. "Look, I don't know where he is. We all split up when we got here, I only knew were my partner was. I don't know where the rest of the team is."

Yunseok frowned, literally frustrated with this response. He aimed the gun elsewhere, shooting the bullet instead off somewhere away from the two. He dropped the weapon and quickly began searching Hyunjin as if he had something valuable on him. "Hey! Get your hands off of me!" He yelled, wriggling around and trying to push the enemy away.

Yunseok stopped at the watch on Hyunjin's wrist, staring at it before trying to pull it off. It caught the boy off guard as he tried to keep him away from the watch. "Stop it! Screw off!" Hyunjin yelled while Yunseok continued to try and rip off the watch. He soon gave up on such an aggressive approach and began to unbuckle the strap that kept the watch on him.

"This damned watch, it must be useful for something. Every single one of you little pest have one of these on. They're all identical. You don't need a watch to kill someone." Yunseok stated, finally undoing the buckle and snatching it off of the boy. Hyunjin reached out to grab it from him, but Yunseok moves just out of his reach.

"Now... show me where the rest of these rats are." Yunseok mumbles, turning on the watch. Hyunjin frowned as he watched the enemy try and figure out how to use the object to find his friends. He couldn't do much to stop him, not while he was hanging upside down like this. He dug around his pockets, looking for something, anything to destroy the chain that kept him up.

He pulled out a pen and bit his lip, pull off the cap and staring down the nib. "Please Changbin... but cliche enough to put a laser or something in here." Hyunjin mumbled as he began aggressively clicking the button on the back of it. He knew that the pen could be used as a weapon, the nib was as sharp as a knife and could cut through a person with ease. Yet cutting through a much harder than cutting through metal.

After pushing the button a couple of times, he finally came to a stop. The barrel of the pen suddenly began to heat up and the nib flowed a deep red. "Yes, a laser! God bless your heart Changbin!" He whisper yelled, grabbing a hold of the chain and trying to lift himself up. He felt the blood suddenly rush down, going away from his head after building up in one area. He was dazed for a second before shaking his head and pressing the pen to the metal chain.

He grinned as he watched the pen sink into the metal, melting through the chain. Hyunjin glanced back to see that Yunseok was getting somewhere too, a successful look on his face when he suddenly pulled up a holographic blue print. Lights began blinking as it was tracking the members who entered the building with him. If Yunseok thought any of those were Bang Chan, then his members would be in deep trouble.

The pen melted through the chain fully and dropped Hyunjin to the ground, catching both of them off guard. Yunseok glanced back to see what happened as Hyunjin got up on his feet, grabbing the gun that he enemy had dropped and aimed it at him as he tried to gain control. "Hands up. Drop the watch or I won't shoot." He stated.

Yunseok smirked, putting his hands up in the air. "You had me fooled for a second, Agent Hyunjin." He stated as he held the watch in his hands, refusing to drop it. "I pulled up the map and thought I had done it, but I all I found were markers that had been placed around the building. But then, I pushed this setting." He explained as he lowered his hands and tapped the screen of the watch.

Hyunjin held on tighter to the watch, his grip tightening around the trigger as he made sure that his aim wouldn't be off. "Drop the watch." Yunseok didn't listen as a map projected itself into the air. Instead of the many trackers that had been placed by Jisung and Hyunjin, there were little markers that were wandering around the place.

There was a pair that was walking down the same hallway that Jeongin and Seungmin took while one rushed up some stairs a little ways away from the two. Then there was a marker that continued to rise, not showing any signs of stopping. "These are you little friends aren't they? Now tell me, which one is your leader and I might let you without a fight."

"Not a chance." Hyunjin grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Yunseok. The enemy's mouth wavered into a frown as he dropped his hands to his sides. He tapped something on the watch and aimed it at him.

"Oh Agent Hyunjin. This didn't have to happen." He stated, confusing the boy. Hyunjin let go of the trigger as Yunseok pressed a button on the watch. A bullet zoomed past Yunseok, making a small cut mark on his cheek. His bullet missed by quite literally a hair. Out of the watch zipped a laser, too fast for Hyunjin to dodge. Though he tried, thinking he could do the impossible.

It hit his face, causing the boy to fall out on the floor. He shriveled up into a ball, his hands covering his face as he let out a screech of pain. It hurt, it hurt incredibly bad. He didn't know what to do. He had never gotten hit in the face by a laser before how did he treat it? How did he stop the pain. He was thankfully that the thing only gave him a burn mark.

"How unfortunate, I thought this would kill." Yunseok spoke, a little disappointed with the outcome of his stolen weapon. He pressed the watch up against Hyunjin's eyes, which made the boy freeze in place. "If I can't kill you with this thing, I might as well take away something precious with it. You like seeing your friends? You want to see them after this right? I hope you like picturing them in your mind instead."


	44. Wrong Floor

Jeongin sat in the corner of the elevator, his arms covering his head as he waited for the thing to stop. He felt like he had been inside of the elevator for an entirety, when in reality it was probably only 10 minutes or so. It felt like the world was being merciless and making time stop, leaving him to wonder when he'd ever escape the elevator as he rose up.

He shouldn't be the one in here, it should have been Seungmin. He was hurt and he needed to get somewhere safe. Jeongin would have been okay to stay down there and wait it out, he was strong enough to fight anyone that came his way. But Seungmin? He couldn't even walk away from the elevator if he even tried. He was so stupid, trying to put Jeongin above himself... so stupid....

Though these thoughts plagued his mind, Jeongin was close to drifting off to sleep. He knew he had to stay awake as even if the elevator was going towards the surface, he didn't know exactly where it was going to stop. Yet his eyes continued to try and flutter closed, sleep continuously trying to cover his mind and force him into slumber. "I have... to stay up.... I have..." He mumbled, almost toppling over to pass out.

Yet the elevator stopped, shaking the entire little room as it screeched. Jeongin was alert now, covering his ears with his hands as he tried to block out the painful noise. Soon the screeching and shaking stopped, making the the door slowly creak open and show him the way out. He slowly took his hands off his ears, staring at the doors that fully opened themselves to him. He was... hesitant.

He didn't know if he could sent the elevator back down to Seungmin, but if he didn't get out he'd never know. Jeongin got on his feet and cautiously stepped out of the elevator, looking around the area to see if he saw anything familiar. Yet the only thing he was greeted with was the night time sky and the crashing of the ocean waves against the shoreline. The elevator took him all the way outside.

"Wait... this isn't where I need to be." Jeongin realized his eyes widening as he turned around to the elevator. He was supposed to be inside of the building not out of it! The whole purpose of Seungmin making him get on the elevator is so he could people the people that were inside of the building. He ran towards the elevator in a rush, staring at the control panel in confusion.

"Come on, come on! There's gotta be a way to see where this thing goes. I'm not supposed to be out here! It's too far away from the building!" Jeongin panicked. He kept pressing the array of button on the control panel, desperately hoping that any of them did something to help his current state. Yet they didn't do a thing, it was like they were only there for show.

He stepped inside of the machine, looking around the small room for anything that seemed fishy or helpful. Jeongin pounded on the walls, trying to see if something was hidden inside away from the blind eye. Yet there was nothing. Nothing inside or outside of the elevator would help him return to the building he was supposed to be reporting to.

"Changbin... Changbin will help me find my way back." Jeongin declared, tapping his earpiece and trying to call for any sort of communication. All the boy could receive was just angry and loud static, not a nice voice was getting through to him. "Hello? Is anyone there? This is Agent I.N. reporting in need of help. Please, someone answer!" He called, pacing around the place as he waited for an answer.

However seconds turned into minutes and Jeongin didn't know if he wanted to wait for hours for someone to pick up. He ended the call right then and there and huffed, needing to calm himself down. "It's okay, Jeongin... this is fine. All you need to do is find the others, you have a map of the entire island. Stop panicking." He told himself, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

He looked down at the watch attached to his wrist and immediately winced at the sight of it. The poor thing was damaged greatly, the glass cracked in certain places and shattered in others. He could only hope that the inside wasn't damaged either. "It must have been from that fall through the floor..." Jeongin spoke to himself, trying to turn the watch on. "This is even more pitiful to watch."

Every time he pressed a button on the watch, it would make an ugly noise. Static would ring in his ears again as it tried to bring up a map of island, but it continuously glitched out. The holographic map wouldn't stay up for long than 10 seconds, and the time was slowly decreasing with each attempt. Jeongin tapped the screen a couple of times, trying to make it work like a cable tv. Soon, nothing was working and the watch died out on him.

Jeongin frowned, unbuckling the watch from his wrist and throwing it away from him. "Stupid piece of junk! It wasn't any help anyways!" He yelled, frustration building up inside of him like a thunderstorm. However his eyes widened in regret as he watched the watch fly all the way towards the ocean, and splash into the water. He stared in disbelief before letting out a horrified screech. "Wait, no! I didn't mean it!"

He ran towards the ocean in a rush, splashing about in the water as he tried to save what he could of the watch. Jeongin held his breathe before dunking his head under the surface, looking around for the watch that he regretfully threw away. He spotted it somewhere farther away from him, unable to be reached by him. Jeongin was forced watch as the device slowly faded towards the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen or used by an agent again.

Jeongin let his head linger under the water for a little while longer before bring it back up, gasping for air as he sat back on the sand. He brushed the hair out of his eyes with his hands, breathing heavily as he pouted. "I just.... littered in the ocean." He mumbled, falling back onto the ground in disbelief. 

Why'd he do that? Sure he was frustrated but common sense should have told him that throwing the watch like that without thinking was going to end very badly. But what's done was done, and that watch was never to be seen again. Now he was alone, he no means of communication, and his watch was drowning. "Survival instincts it is then." Jeongin mumbled as he got up off the ground, dusting as much sand as possible off of him.

"Why am I giving myself bad luck, huh? I need to stop and think about what I'm doing, not acting without thinking. I have a brain for reason." Jeongin told himself, walking aimlessly in who knows what direction. He hit himself on the head a couple of times, wincing at the slight pain but continuing nothing else. "Come on, Jeongin. You have a brain. Use. Your. Brain!" He yelled at himself, shaking off the pain and taking many strides forward.

However, the boy came to a stop when he hears a rustle in the leaves. He glanced behind, trying to see what it was. Though he couldn't spot anything... the only thing he could see was his footprints in the sand and the very overgrown forest of the island he was on. Jeongin narrowed his eyes as he began walking again, the same pace he was as before.

Of course, he heard it again. The rustling continued the longer Jeongin continued to ignore its existence. He began walking faster, picking up the pace to try and get away as fast as he possibly could. But then he noticed the rustle didn't get faster with him. It stayed at the same speed it was before, which Jeongin found odd. In things like pop culture and horror movies, if something was following you then it would get faster or slower when you did. 

"Stop breaking the rules of pop culture!" Jeongin exclaimed, turning around to confront this disobedient tread. The rustling stopped and something hit the ground with a loud thud. It sounded like quite the painful fall, but what took Jeongin off guard was the sight of a hand rolling out from under the bushes. The boy almost let out a horrific scream, but thankfully the hand was still attached the body. So his manhood would be protected today.

He squinted at the hand as he treaded closer to it, trying to figure out where it came from. "I swear if this is some trick and I get kidnapped by any of these men on the island I'm throwing a fit." Jeongin mumbled before noticing something. Attached the wrist was watch, identical to the one he had just thrown into the ocean by accident. So does that mean it was one of the members? But... the skin tone looked so pale, it was unhealthy.

So he decided to try and call names to see if it really was someone from his unit. No one in his unit was pale though, but he had to try something. "Jisung? Is that you?" Jeongin called, inching closer. "Uhh... Hyunjin? Hyunjin you there?" He questioned, stopping when he was only a few steps away. He peered a little closer to get a look at their face before his eyes widened in sheer panic.

"Bang Chan!" He exclaimed, scrambling to get to his leader as fast as he could. Jeongin sat next to him, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake up the unconscious leader. He was shivering, he was pale, and he was soaking wet. "Chan... Chan, come on! Wake up!" Jeongin exclaimed, shaking him even harder than he was before. What happened before now? Why was he shivering and wet? Wasn't he supposed to be on the speedboat with Changbin and the others.

"Jeong... Jeongin?" The leader spoke, his teeth chattering together as he spoke and his eyes fluttering open every few seconds. The young agent smiled, thankful that Bang Chan was awake and not drifting between the living and the dead. "Where... where are we? How did... how did I get here?" 

"I don't know." Jeongin confesses, holding onto his shoulders tightly. "I found you here unconscious... I would ask you but you clearly don't know what happened either." He explained, biting his lip in frustration. At this point it was going to become a habit.

Chan seemed as though he was contemplating on something before glancing behind him. "Changbin... Felix... we have to find them. The boat and the... the waves they crashed onto us and—"

"Hold on, you do understand you're freezing cold right?" Jeongin explained. "If we continue like this you might fall to hypothermia. We have to get you warm first before we do anything else." Chan frowned, wanting to disagree with the younger against but he shook his head. "I know you're my leader and you care about the safety of the others. But you've gotta get warm before it's too late, alright?"


	45. Borrowed Fear

Jisung huffed as he climbed the staircase, desperately trying to pull through as he held onto the railing to keep himself up. How many minutes had past since he had began climbing these steps? It felt like hours of him running, walking, and giving up mid way as he tried to get to the end of staircase. He was honestly surprised with himself that he had made it to where he was now, because a few minutes ago if he was just going up these stairs on a causal day he would have given up.

"Come on, you're Han Jisung." He told himself, leaning back on the stairs as he attempted to catch his breathe. He glanced up, his eyesight going haywire and tricking him into believing he wasn't even half way up yet. He groaned, pinching his cheek as he began walking up again. "You're Agent Han, a secret agent of JYP Agency. You've defeated tons of evil people, you can climb up some stairs." He tried to convince himself.

He stumbled up a few more steps, drawing weary as he didn't see an exit from these stairs yet. "You're Agent Han! You can beat some stairs!" Jisung yelled at himself, constantly trying to give himself the motivation he needed to continue on. That's when he heard something began walking down the steps from the top of the staircase, coming his way.

He panicked for a second, wondering if this noise was the thing that took Hyunjin away. Yet... it didn't have that eerie chain noise that followed after it. Instead he could almost make out voices coming his way.

"You heard that earlier right? Someone was yelling and it was coming from this way." Their voice spoke. Jisung covered his mouth in an instant, cursing at himself for having such a big mouth. He slowly began to descend down the steps, needing to get off the stairs before he encountered the unfamiliar person who heard him. Though he wasn't having any luck when he started rushing down the stairs.

He encountered two men climbing the stairs, their eyes widening when they spotted Jisung rushing down towards hem. He froze in place, getting ready to run back up the stairs when the guy who heard his voice suddenly appeared from the steps as well with someone by his side. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here." He stated, clearly not recognizing the boy to be from JYP Agency.

Jisung's eyes darted towards both groups before straightening his back and flashing them a nervous smile. "Oh... sorry. I seemed to have lost my way to the... uh... bathroom?" He questioned, shrugging a bit as he tried his best to fool the four. There was an awkward silence as the men's faces turned from confusion to pure anger.

"Agents!" One yelled, calling out Jisung as the other three began preparing to attack him. Almost all four were armed with some sort of weapon that Jisung really didn't want to deal with at the moment because those were pointy sharp objects that could kill him.

So he waved at them, walking up the steps as he said,"Oh look I found the bathroom it's up the stairs! Gosh how silly of me to forget." Jisung explained himself as he suddenly shoved past the two men in front of him and began booking it up the stairs as fast as the possible. They all yelled, fueled by anger and loyalty to the target as they chased after him with a murderous attempt to kill them.

With this many people on these stairs. It was bound to collapse. He saw the steps were shaking and cracking, suffering against the heavy footsteps of five people running up it like ruthless little children. Jisung would like it a lot if he wasn't the one falling to his doom on these stairs so he had to think of something to secure his safety.

A gunshot went off behind him which only made him quicken his pace and his instincts for survival. "It's either they fall to their doom or I got shot! Frankly I don't the ladder." He mumbled, his eyes scanning the stairs above him. There were maybe some boxes with god knows what inside of them, but he just hoped that whatever it was it would be heavy enough to break the stairs or hold those men back.

Jisung began skipping a couple of steps in his run, trying to get a distance advantage as he reached the boxes he had saw. He stopped right beside them, immediately going to dig instead of them as he tried to make sure it was heavy enough to at least maybe knock out one of those men if he threw it hard enough. He struggled to open up the box for a second, hearing the men get closer to him with every wasted second.

"Woah! These guys are more spy techy then me." He stated, pulling out a neat but old looking grappling hook. He honestly thought of maybe chucking one of these towards the men, it would stop them in their tracks definitely but there was a better use for it than it. He took one for himself and placed his foot on the box, watching as one of them aimed a gun towards Jisung.

"Woah, woah! Take it easy their buddy!" He yelled, pushing the box towards them as hard as he could. It collided with one of the men, trampling over him and removing him from the situation. The other two still were in commission though shooting at Jisung and lunging at him to grab him. He dipped out of the way just in time, holding onto the railing desperately so he didn't fall after dodging those bullets.

The man though he had him now, reaching to choking out the boy now that he was just in his line of sight. Jisung grinned as he kicked the man back into the gunner, making the two disgruntled as they tried to figure what was happening. He got off the ground, feeling the staircase finally begin to crumble underneath their constant motion and weight. The gunner fumbled with his pistol, attempting to aim it at him.

He shot it was, tripping a little on the stairs thanks to the force pulling him back. Jisung moves out of the way, almost sliding down the stairs in the process. He scrambled back onto his feet as he started to rush up the steps again, glancing back at the two as he did so. One of the men was hunting him down like a hound, constantly on his tail no matter how much faster Jisung tried to go.

He put his weight on his feet with very step he took, watching as the stairs crumble underneath his footing. "Sorry sir! I'm afraid I don't need a bloodhound after me right now." Jisung exclaimed as the stairs finally gave out, beginning to rumble as it started collapsing on himself. He used his now new yet old grappling hook and pointed it towards the ceiling, hoping that it hooked onto something tight as it propelled him forward. 

The man tried to grab him, reaching for the boy's leg before falling to his unfortunate doom. However Jisung held on tight to the hook, holding in a girly scream as he flew high above the crumbling stairs. "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." He continuously repeated to himself, keeping his eyes on the ceiling no matter how much he wanted to look somewhere else. It was Minho who had the fear of heights, not him! Yet it was just rubbing off on him.

Though it sucked that he could heard to screams of the two men and chucks of the stairs that fell to the ground. It was only making this process a lot more scarier than it needed to be. "Jesus, Minho! I have to stop hanging around you if you're gotta make me act like this!" Jisung yelled at himself as the grappling hook began to slow down.

He blinked as he finally reached the final floor, catching his breath as he glanced down below him. He immediately froze, fear rising inside of him as he desperately tried to get onto solid ground. "Oh no, no, no! Absolutely not, we will not be doing that." Jisung told himself, walking towards a door and shoving it open so that he was away from that disastrous mess.

He pushed it open, immediately greeted by the wind of the outdoors. He squinted a bit as he closed the door behind him, having to get used to this cold air he was now faced with. "Oh, it's a shame you were the first one who arrived. But I can assume you were the one who caused the ruckus at the stairs." Jisung's face twisted into a look of confusion as he analyzed the situation in front of him.

There was a man that very accurate fit the description of Wonsik, standing there with a somewhat bored expression his face. In his arms was odd enough Seungmin, who was struggling to get out of his grasp. The boy kicked and fussed as he tried to release himself, but it didn't seem like he'd be escaping any time soon. Even more confusion hit Jisung's head like brick as he tried to piece everything together. "Seungmin? You're supposed to be with Jeongin. Woojin and Minho are looking for...," He trailed off, getting an idea of what's happening.

"Jisung, you shouldn't have came—!" Seungmin exclaimed as the man's grip on the boy tightened, cutting him off from speaking anymore nonsense against him. Goosebumps arose on Jisung's skin as he backed up into the door. This was most definitely not where Hyunjin was... and it seems like he had gotten himself into some deep trouble now.


	46. Crying Blood

"I can't believe Jisung just dipped on me like that." Woojin mumbled, tapping his ear piece as he walked with Minho. It had been awhile since he had last heard from the younger agent, and only a few seconds ago did he try calling him. He seemed to refuse to pick up his calls despite the urgency in his voice when he spoke about the disappearance of Hyunjin. Yet now when he was trying to help, he couldn't seem to answer him.

"I think that's the last of our worries." Minho explained, glancing around in frustration. "We've walked almost this entire bottom floor and there isn't a way to get down without jumping through that hole." He informed him, a frown on his face. Earlier when the two were searching for Jeongin and Seungmin, the two boys had discovered a whole that was in the ground, a deep one. It as if it collapsed under too much pressure. 

They were going to found a way down there, but a safe way. Jumping head first into the hole would most definitely result in either death or serious injuries. Neither was something the boys wanted to deal with, so they had just decided to find a different way down. "If we go farther in this direction, we'll only find a dead. The more we walk, the farther we'll be away from our only clue on Seungmin and Jeongin." Minho huffed, resisting the urge to pull his hair out in frustration.

"We can't leave this island without them," Woojin commented, hooking an arm around the stressed boy. "If we must, we'll go farther away from that hole if it means we'll find the boys. Let's just remember the surrounding of it so we can find it again." He explained, patting his back. Reluctantly, Minho nodded in understanding. He slapped his face a few times, trying to regain the energy and hope he had when he first walked inside of the building.

That's when it hit Woojin though, that he never told Minho about what Jisung called him for. The boy was too distracted to pay attention to his conversation from earlier, so he has no idea what Hyunjin is now missing in action just like Jeongin and Seungmin. But what could Woojin do? Telling him now would only cause the boy to panic at the thought that three members of their unit was gone. Did Minho even know that Jisung said Changbin was offline?

I should tell him. I have to tell him. He needs to know. Those words kept repeating in Woojin's mind, trying desperately to get him to tell the truth. It would have been for the better, Minho had the right to know about what was going on with everyone. Yet he just didn't have the right timing, now just didn't seem like the best time to tell him of the m.i.a members. But if it didn't now, would there ever be a good time to tell him?

He shook his head, trying to figure things out in his head. Everything was getting tangled up and he was struggling to keep his head straight so he could figure out what exactly he should do. "Minho," he finally spoke, trying to seem somewhat together in front of him. The said boy glanced up at him, blinking eyes innocently at him as if he was just child. He didn't know if Minho wanted something from him or if he had just did that on instinct.

"What Jisung called about earlier, I'm pretty sure I should tell you what it was. It was important—" Woojin began, fiddling with his hands subconsciously. He was cut off by a noise, a somewhat soft thud that hit the ground hard enough to alert the two. Both boys looked away from each other and towards where the noise came from, squinting their eyes down the hall and glancing back at each other.

"I hope that was what Jisung told you about." Minho commented, slowly creeping towards the noise. Woojin crowned, hesitant to follow after him and discover what it was. It didn't help that the building was darkly lit and had a eerie feeling to it. He felt like he was in a horror movie when it got quiet and you could hear almost everything around you.

When Woojin noticed that Minho has practically left him in the dust, he rushed to catch up with him. "You're just going to leave me to die like that?" He questioned, hooking his arm around the boy once more when he finally caught up. Minho snorted at him, brushing him off quickly and continued to walk ahead of him. Woojin went to chase after him, a small goofy smile beginning to grow on his face as he followed after him.

Then he heard something, like a light sob from a corridor beside him. Woojin stopped in his tracks, looking around for the owner of the cries. He didn't see anyone or anything but something was telling him that he shouldn't just leave it be. He looked up to see Minho pretty far down the path he was originally, intent on going that way and trying to figure what he heard. "I'll just go this way." Woojin told himself, turning towards the corridor beside him. "We'll cover more ground this way and I won't have to talk to him about Hyunjin going missing."

He completely fine with the option he was picking, as it completely avoiding a touchy topic and he was going to be doing something productive at the same time. Woojin took a few quick steps down the hallway, glancing around the area for anything suspicious. All he had to go on was the soft sobs that quite literally refused to grow any louder to help Woojin find his way towards them. He didn't like the path he took the more he walked down it either, it was getting darker with every step that he worried if he'd be able to find the exit whenever he wanted to leave.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Woojin mumbled squinting his eyes to try and see better. Soon enough he'd need a flashlight of some sorts to keep going. He glanced behind him to see how far he had gone, at the exit to the corridor looked like the light at the end of a tunnel now. "I hope it's not too late to turn back."

"Please! Don't turn back!" A voice called to him, sending shivers down his spine. Woojin looked around the hallway, trying to figure out who or what had spoke to him. Yet something felt off about the voice, it sounded a little familiar to him... too familiar for his liking. Surely it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him right? It was already bad that he could barely see.

Woojin fumbled with the watch on his wrist, trying to see if there was some sort of flashlight system on it. "And why should I do as you say?" He questioned the voice, a smile on his face once he finally got a light to project out of the watch. He pointed it in front of him, shining a light on whatever creepy crawlers were trying to harm him. However what he was greeted by wasn't an enemy at all.

His eyes widened in pure shock, his hand dropping to his side as he rushed forward. "Hyunjin? What— why are you here? Are you okay?" Woojin asked, stopping once he reached the boy. It looked pitiful, leaning up against the wall for support despite not being seriously injured. There was a ugly scar sported on his face while he held his hand to his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that streamed down his face. "Hyunjin, talk to me. What happened? Jisung said you went missing." He explained, holding the boy's shoulders so he'd know that he was there.

There wasn't a response, only the boy desperately try to find Woojin's hands. "I can't— Yunseok he—," He began, tears welding up behind the palm of his hand. Hyunjin practically fell to his knees, trying his hardest to stay calm. "I can't see.. I can't see anything at all." The boy choked out, clinging to Woojin's shirt. It took him a off guard, not expecting this from Hyunjin of all people.

"Then don't cover your eyes, Hyunjin." He told him, crouching down so that he was a the same level as him. He didn't get a response again, all the boy did was bit his lip in an attempt muffle his sorrowful cries they tried to spill. Woojin grabbed the boy's hand, slowly making it drop from his eyes so that he could see what he was hiding. He held his breath with every inch he took to remove his hand from his, not knowing what to expect.

Woojin was greeted by tears falling, mixed with thick liquid of blood that was dripping from Hyunjin's eyes as well. His breathing hitched, grabbing the boy's face with both hands and examining him. "What? Hyunjin, you're bleeding from your eyes! This is practically impossible, how did this happen? It must be burning your eyes—" he began, desperate for answer. Hyunjin only let his head fall into the older agent's chest as he finally just let it all go.

"What's the point?" He muttered, cutting off Woojin from continuing on. "Why should I care about my eyes now? I can't see, Woojin!" He exclaimed, putting emphasis on the last part. Hyunjin raised his head off of him, trying to keep his emotions under his control. "I don't know what the area looks like around me. I can't see sunlight I can't see moonlight I can't see you!" Hyunjin explained, rubbing the blood mixed tears off his face. "So what's the point in caring at all?"


	47. Ocean Man

Changbin laid in the sand for a good few minutes, trying to regain the strength he had lost while pulling both himself and Felix out of the waters. He had completely lost everything. His computer that had all the information he would ever need, his watch stopped working seconds ago, and he took his earpiece out as soon as he touched land in fear that he might get shocked by charged electricity thanks to the water he had to swim through. It felt like he couldn't see clearly anymore without everything that sorta made him.... him.

He finally pushed himself up and out of the sand, dusting off the particles that decided to linger on his body. Changbin glanced to see Felix was right there with him, just still unconscious. The boy had been like that the entire time every since the two broke the surface of the waters, and he didn't know how long he'd stay like that. What if as Felix laid there, he was slowly losing his grip on the living world?

He shook his head as he got on his knees and began shaking the boy's shoulders so he'd wake up. He shouldn't be thinking stuff like that because what if it was actually true? Changbin knew that not only him, but the entire unit would be in chaos and devastation if such a thing happened. "He's gotta wake up now, we go places to go and things to do."

Though no matter how hard Changbin tried, the boy refused to wake up. His brain kept trying to throw itself in a panic, unsure of what to do now that all of this had happened. It kept trying to trick him into believing that Felix had passed on, but something deep inside of him was trying to keep hope. "Come on, Felix! If this is your attempt to have CPR I'm not doing it!"

And thus the boy woke up, coughing violently as his body regained consciousness of the area around him. Changbin let out a sigh of relief, though conflicted on whether he wanted to strangle the boy and make sure he was okay. Did he really make Changbin panic like that just because of CPR? Maybe he should have saved his laptop after all. "You're such an ass, oh my God." He explained, hitting the boy's arm with minimum force.

"Having a near death experience is crazy," Felix spoke, beginning to shiver in response to feeling the cold water he was drenched in. He rubbed his arms rapidly for warmth as he turned to Changbin with bright eyes as he tried to tell him his experience. "It's like I saw a white light in front of me... I need I started to relive my potential death with someone's name calling me. But I—"

"Shut up," Changbin told him, narrowing his eyes at him. "You are no longer allowed to speak because of what you did." He stated, lifting himself off the ground. Felix have him an confused look, clearly not understanding what the boy meant. Was he going to explain why to him? Absolutely not, he was going to let him suffer in confusion.

"You got a jacket or something?" Felix said, rubbing his arms even faster as he tried to get up after Changbin. "I'm wet and I'm cold and I really would like to warm like right now. I feel disgusting." He explained, looking to his fellow agent for help.

Changbin glanced back at him,"Felix, if I had a jacket, I'd be wearing it." He answered, trudging away from the sandy shore now that he was good and awake. The Aussie only shrugged in response, following after him so that he wouldn't be alone. The two wandered along the sandy side of the island, trying to figure out where exactly they were and how to get back to the building or where their boat original had been placed.

"So you just woke up," Felix began after a couple of minutes of silence, shuffling up to him. "And me and you were passed out on this beachside with Chan no were to be found?" He asked, trying to get the details he missed out on. Changbin only snorted at him, finally he was asking important questions and not goofing off about his near death experience!

He shrugged, not taking his eyes away from what was in front of him. "Well to be exact, I saved you from drowning, pulled you onto the shore, and waited till you woke up." Changbin told him, being only slightly smug about the whole situation. "However I'm beginning to think that I saved the wrong person. Maybe dropping you for my laptop would have been for the best..."

"You're not being serious... right?" Felix questioned him. When he didn't get a response the boy practically went into a panic mode, shoving Changbin to the side. "Please say sike! You weren't really just going to let me drown right? Say it! Say sike!" He yelled at him.

The boy only whistled, messing with Felix as he began to walk faster. "Anyways, we should be looking for Chan." Changbin explained, shoving his hands in his pockets and ruffling his already messy hair. "I didn't see him when I saved you and he never turned up when I waited for you to get up. So I have no idea whether he's actually okay or if he's been kidnapped or something."

"That's weird... didn't we all get swept off the boat at the same time?" Felix mentioned, dropping the whole 'Laptop Vs. Him' thing. "How come we didn't end up near him? This island is fairly large in size, so it'll be hard to try and locate him." He cautiously pulled out the earpiece he had, realizing that if he tried to use it and it electrocuted him because it was soaked he wouldn't be having a very fun time.

"It's not weird that he wasn't near us, the waves probably dragged him farther away from us. Plus, we wouldn't even be near each other if I hadn't found you when I did." Changbin explained to him. "But... you're right. Finding Chan will be pretty hard since we don't have a sense of where he ended up." 

He looked up to see Felix taking his watch, letting the soaked watch fall to the ground as he rolled his wrist around to get used to the new light weight before locking eyes with him. "I guess we should just start here then, and look for a secret path or something to him." The aussie jokes, shrugging his shoulders with a smile on his face.

Felix leaned up against what he thought was tree, putting all of his weight on it and opening his mouth to speak. Yet he cut off by the sudden sound of a click and the tree he leaned up against practically snapping in half. He let out a surprised gasp, collapsing on the ground in the middle of the confusion while Changbin just stood there in bewilderment. "What did you just do?"

"I don't know!" Felix exclaimed, lifting his head up to see the boy speaking to him. Changbin held out his hand to help him up, trying to be a nice friend and member to the boy. However his eyes caught onto something odd, causing him to drop Felix back into the ground right before he was off the ground. His eyes trailed to a passageway in the rocks with stairs that let upwards, but he couldn't see anything pass the entrance.

He traced the rock formation that held the stairway, seeing it end in the building not to far away from them that they couldn't see it. "How about we head that way?" Changbin asked, pointing towards the stairway for Felix to see. "It looks like we'll head into the building were the mission is taking place if we go that way. I know Chan probably couldn't have gotten far from us... but I think something in that building holds importance."

Felix narrowed his eyes at him as he got up off the ground, pushing Changbin forward. "Sure, as long as you don't drop me off a cliff for something else that takes your interest." He spoke, a little petty about Changbin's short lived betrayal to him. He rolled his eyes at the Aussie before ultimately deciding on going up the passageway and towards the building where six of their members were last seen.


	48. Jitters

"Jeongin, let go of me." Chan complained, trying to force the boy into dropping him. Yet Jeongin refused to let up, holding on tight to arm that was slung around the leader and keeping one arm on Chan's side so he wasn't dragging him across the floor. It had been a little bit since Jeongin had found the leader soaking wet and on the brink of another collapse. Thanks to the amount of walking the two had did to reach a somewhat safe place, the older agent was feeling better than he had before.

Color had been restored to Chan's face, the walking warming him up little by little. Jeongin would have made him change clothes as he wearing drenched clothing, but they didn't have the luxury for that. So all they could do was squeeze as much water out of the fabric as possible and continue on without taking another chance to stop. 

Chan was able to point out where he had originally been position, where the boat they arrived on had been. However due to his unfortunate situation, the speedboat has completely disappeared from sight. Whether it was floating away in the ocean or drifting to the bottom of the sea, it didn't matter. No one would be there for them to find. So they did the next best, yet worst thing they could do.

"Head into the building," Jeongin had recalled the leader saying, remembering him pointing towards the abandon building that held the mission's target. "If all else fails for everyone, they'll be heading to the same place as us." It made sense, go to the place that most likely everyone would retreat to to find their allies again. Yet that building was filled with enemies and collapsing hallways. It would be hard for them to maneuver through the building if they didn't want to be caught.

Reluctantly, Jeongin dragged Chan along as the two treaded towards the building and entered it without a second of hesitation. When they took one step inside he felt a wave of emotions hit him, mainly nervousness with underlying tones of fear. The last thing he wanted to go was go back to the building he was practically forced out by his own partner for his safety. Coming back sort have felt like he was being what Seungmin did for him.

He didn't have a choice though, the two of them had to regroup with the rest of the members somewhere and the abandoned building that held their mission was the only place. All means of communication was gone thanks to the two not being able to earpieces in an attempt to speak to someone. Along with the speedboat going missing, there was only one solution. "This place is huge," Jeongin explained to Chan, taking a look around the building he hadn't spent much time in. "I didn't even explore the entirety of it before Seungmin and I fell through the floor."

"Well now you have all the time in the world to do that," the leader gave him a joking grin, his eyes scanning the room they had entered. "All we need to do is find just one person to regroup with, the others will find their way to us once that happens. Let's just hope that whoever we end up finding can communicate with everyone somehow." He nodded in agreement, pushing down any worries that tried to tug at his stomach and continued on walking.

And this began an quiet and cautious trek around the building. Jeongin practically jumped at everything that moved, worried that what he might encounter would be the men that made him fall through the floor of the ground cracking and collapsing under them. He had to constantly remind himself that the men earlier had fallen through the floor with him and he hadn't seen them since. There was almost no reason for his skittish panicking. 

Every so often he'd glance towards Chan, who Jeongin couldn't read at all. He seemed so calm, as if this was his billionth time walking into this building and coming out alive. He didn't know if the leader was only putting on a facade since he was there or if Chan was actually calm for real. Jeongin wished he could just ask him, but the older agent would just brush past it either way. There was no point in asking him anyways.

After a few minutes of wandering, Chan had successfully gotten Jeongin to let go of him. He had constantly told him that he was okay, that he didn't need anymore support for him but was glad that he gave it to him. The boy was a little skeptical, but it seemed as though the leader was just desperate to walk on his own, not wanting to rely on everyone for so long so that he wasn't a hassle for them. It made Jeongin a little frustrated, watching Chan attempt to lead even when he was still rubbing his hands together for warm or shivered slightly with every step he took.

He didn't say anything about it though, knowing that it was just make Chan deny anything that the younger agent said. So the two continued on without addressing the issue, traveling up and downstairs and opening doors to rooms they hoped they'd find someone in. Yet for a good few minutes there was nothing, not single person in sight whether they were friend or they were enemy. "Maybe I went the wrong way...?" Chan mumbled, rubbing his hands together as if it was a habit now.

"What if nobody is here anymore?" Jeongin mentioned, knowing that it probably wasn't right but suggesting it anyways. "I mean so far we haven't seen anyone, enemy nor foe. What if nobody is in the building anymore? They could have all left out and are outside again." Chan shrugged, not really knowing the answer. While the probability for his suggestion was low, doesn't mean it might have not actually happened. 

Before the leader could say anything else, a loud crashing noise echoed through the area. It sounded as if it came from somewhere above the two, but the culprit for this noise was out of sight. "Did you hear that when you first came into the building?" Chan asked him, and Jeongin shook his head a no. He really didn't know what had just fell to the ground, but he hoped it wasn't something that was out for blood. He didn't exactly want to defend not only himself but Chan without someone helping him.

Chan gave Jeongin an expectant look, looking up at him with a sort of sparkle in his eyes. It didn't click with him for a few moments before the boy crossed his arms with a frown. "Chan, please! What if it's something that can harm us? That's dangerous!" He complained, trying to change his leader's mind.

The older agent whistled, a smile growing on his face as he began heading towards the noise. "What if it's not? What if it's someone we know or something can help us? We won't know until we find out!" Chan was so... awfully optimistic about this whole thing. Sometimes Jeongin wondered how the boy ever survived with the crazy amount of optimism he had stored inside of him. It was almost never ending and came out in the most random times.

He had nothing else to do but follow behind his leader, his guard up high as the tried to watch out for the two of them. Jeongin was half expecting a surprise attack, for someone to come up behind him and try to catch the two off guard. "If we go up, we'll be at the roof. I doubt anything is really up there." As if the noises were messing with him, there was another thud that came from the floor above, much louder than the one before.

"Do you still doubt that something is up there?" Chan asked, glancing back at him before rushing ahead. Jeongin groaned but followed after him anyways, not wanting to lose sight of his leader just in case something terrible happened. The two dashed towards a set of stairs, beginning to climb it without any hesitation whatsoever. Jeongin almost tripped trying to keep up with Chan, who almost didn't notice that the boy was falling behind.

Jeongin grabbed the railing of the stairs, noticing that another set of stairs beside theirs was completely and utterly destroyed. It looked like it crumbled under its own weight not too long ago, rubble falling down towards the ground without having any support to stop it. "I hope that noise was these stairs falling and not something else..." He mumbled to himself before hearing his name being called by Chan up ahead.

"I found some doors! I think this is where we need to go!" He yelled down to him, urging the boy to come with him. Jeongin resisted a heavy sigh, taking his head and looking away from the collapsed staircase. Whatever happened there was none of his business, it probably gave out due to the old age of this building anyways. The younger agent skipped up the stairs to his leader, peering over his shoulders as the boy slowly began to pull open the doors.

"Jisung?" Jeongin called out, a little too loud for his liking as he forced the door to open up even more. What the two were greeted by was a struggling Jisung, desperately kicking at someone who had pinned him down to the ground and wouldn't let him up. The boy continuously let out a frustrated yell, wanting to be set free with a furious expression plastered on his face. 

Their eyes darted towards two other people that was there with them, Seungmin in the grasps of a man that held the boy back and away from Jisung. He repeated tried to escape, attempting to pry the stranger's hands off of him or throw him off balance. "Oh? Yunseok," The man spoke, calling to the man that had Jisung pinned down to the floor. "Isn't that the agent you were looking for? Agent Bang Chan was what you called him?"

"I gotta get out of here," Chan mumbled, holding onto Jeongin's arm and squeezing it in unknown fear. That must have been the man that was spoken about before the mission began: Lee Yunseok, subordinate of Target Wonsik. From what the younger agent could tell, there wasn't any sort of new emotions spouting up from this encounter. More of recalling of memories and unfortunate emotions that Chan didn't think he'd have to experience.

The said enemy glanced up, locking eyes with their leader and a malicious smirk appeared on his face. "Oh have I been searching for you," Yunseok mumbled, practically shoving Jisung to the side now that Chan had came into view. Jeongin glanced towards the older agent, noticing how he was frozen in fear and uncertainty. He knew Chan wanted to run away, this man he seemed to have an encounter with before had showed up at a time he wasn't at his best.

Jeongin held onto him though, not letting go of Chan as he tried to muster up an intimidating glare. "What do you want with my leader? And why are you holding my friend against your will?" He questioned, ready to swat away Yunseok if he dared to get closer to them. Jisung let out a groan, recovering from a unwitnessed fight that he had as he tried to rise to his feet once more.

"That's Wonsik," Jisung commented, biting his lip as he watched the man give him a unbothered smile. "He's the one we are supposed to be after, and he took Seungmin as a hostage. If we get close, he'll throw Seungmin off the building without hesitation."


	49. Promise

Yunseok lunged towards Chan, his hands extending outwards as he reached out to choke the leader out. Jeongin let go of his leader for a quick second, wanting to make quick work out of the subordinate as fast as possible. He ducked down, kicking at the man's legs to he could trip up. He landed on the ground with a thud, but it wasn't enough to force him to stop. Yunseok got back off his feet, his eyes full of annoyance and hatred as he went to throw a punch towards the younger agent.

Jisung was light on his feet, getting off the ground in Jeongin time of need. He stumbled a bit as he tackled Yunseok's side, making the man lose balance and miss Jeongin completely. Jeongin aided him in the tackle, desperate to push and pin him down to the ground so he couldn't do any damage to them. The man cursed under his breath, attempting to push the two off of him as their combined weight weighted him down. "Get out of my way!" He hissed, finally shoving both of them off as he trudged towards Bang Chan.

"That's unfortunate." Jisung mumbled under his breath, wincing as he landed on a bruise he had gotten from Yunseok earlier. Though Jeongin heard him anyways, worrying over not just Chan but Jisung now. The boy glanced towards him, giving him a thumbs up of reassurance when he noticed the boy's frown. "Don't worry, it's just a bruise! We should be worrying about Chan for now."

Chan backed up into the door, desperately to open it up as run. Jeongin had never seen that amount of fears in his leader's eyes, though he couldn't help but show emotion in this situation. He wasn't ready for combat, he wasn't ready to fight on his own at all. The mere fact that the person he was up against was even someone he had fought before and lost to must have put him on edge. Yunseok took a couple of steps towards him, his hand reaching behind him for knife he had tucked away for ease assess.

"You found this guy for how long and forgot to snatch the knife from him?!" Jeongin yelled at Jisung, scrambling to his feet and he sprinted towards the enemy. The older agent shouted an apology, trying to make some type of excuse for doing what would have been helpful in the long run. He wasn't listening though as his mind was in hyper focus mode, trying to reach Yunseok before he got to Chan.

He raised the knife in the air, getting a nice momentum before going to jab their leader with it. Jeongin panicked as he tried to grab it out of his hands, desperate to save their leader before he was harmed in some way or form. He thought he was too late, watching as Chan shut his eyes in anticipation for an attack and Yunseok going for the kill. But door slammed out, catching everyone off guard and shoving the leader forward.

Yunseok was taken back by this sudden movement, stumbling back as someone walked through the door. "Alright put your hands in the air and screw off!" A voice yelled, catching everyone off guard. In the door way stood Changbin and Felix, wearing damp clothes, and also armed with pistols and aiming at Yunseok. Why were they wet exactly? Jeongin didn't really know, but he guessed that it was because of the same reason he found Chan drenched.

Jisung took no hesitation, walking behind the man and jabbing him in the neck just below his jawline. The man let out a pain yelp, before dropping the knife he held in his hands and falling out to the ground. He fell with a thud, his head hitting the floor hard and passing out right next to Chan's feet. The leader seemed disgusted, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"It took you how long to fight this guy?" Jeongin questioned, narrowing his eyes at Jisung with hypocrisy. The boy shrugged, a sheepish smile dawning his face. As strong as Jisung was, he did have a tendency to overcomplicate things for himself. If the boy wasn't in a awkward situation earlier, then he would have finish off Yunseok easily. At least that's what Jeongin believed.

Changbin and Felix didn't even have a chance to explain themselves when a sudden applause rang through their ears. The five turned around to see Wonsik clapping his hands together, an amused expression on his face as his eyes scanned the group. "Bravo, bravo. That was a very entertaining dogfight you put up." He commented, glancing towards the boy he held captive. "Isn't that right? You thought it was entertaining too?"

"If seeing my leader almost die is entertaining," Seungmin frowned, squirming around in Wonsik's grasp as he tried to get escape. "Then I'd rather be in his place instead!" Wonsik seemed displeased by his answer, tightening his grip on him and making it hard for him to breathe. Seungmin was visibly pained, hitting his arm to try and loosen his grasp on him. 

Felix and Changbin were startled, not expecting this turn of events to happen. They took one step towards the two, ready to spring into action and save their friend. Wonsik gave them a skeptical look, letting his grip on Seungmin loosen before grabbing his shirt collar and leaning him over the edge of the roof. "Oh, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"You play dirty." Changbin mumbled, stepping back as he took a hint of what was going on. Felix looked conflicted, wanting to sprint over towards them or throw an insult at Wonsik for threatening them with Seungmin like that. However Chan grabbed the back of the Aussie's shirt and pulled him back so that he wouldn't make any sudden movements that could make everything go wrong. 

The man seemed pleased by this outcome, pulling the boy away from the edge. "Is this all of you? I thought JYP had bigger groups that this." He asked them, counting each of the boys to see how many there where. "That's no fun, I've been wanting to fight a big unit for so long and this is all he gives me? Your boss never wants to make things a little more entertaining for me."

"Give me my agent back." Chan demanded, his leadership skills recovering now that Yunseok was out for the count. The leader maneuvered to the front of the crowd, his eyes darting from Seungmin to Wonsik. No one made no sudden movements, quickly trying to calculate what the other was going to do next. It only fueled this moment with frustration and anger, the atmosphere growing a suffocatingly tense mood.

"Did your boss teach you how to be a buzzkill too? Honestly, it's a shame." Wonsik responded, shoving Seungmin in front of him. The boy stumbled forward, breathing in the oxygen he had tried so desperately to receive. The boy pounded on his chest, coughing as he tried to recover from the hold of Wonsik. Jeongin narrowed his eyes at the man as he slowly revealed a gun he had kept hidden the entire time. "I'll propose a deal to you, it'll be a win-win situation where we all get what we want."

"What you want is something you can't have." Jeongin spoke up, his eyes never leaving the weapon he held in his hands. He took a quick glanced towards Seungmin before a frown grew on his face,"Negotiations would never work out between the two. Letting you get away would result in total devastation for the agency."

Wonsik rolled his eyes, aiming the weapon towards the group of five. He squinted as if he trying find the best target to shoot. "That's a shame, I truly hoped that we'd work something out. I don't really want to have blood on my hands now do I?" He asked the group, a pout on his face.

"Tell that to Agent Jinyoung." Jeongin mumbled, remembering about what happened to the ace agent in the first place. Wonsik says he doesn't want to have blood on his hands when he almost murdered Agent Jinyoung in cold blood, leaving the agent in a frightened and almost traumatized state. The target seemed to have heard him, a smile playing on his face at the mere thought of the Unit: Got7 member.

"Oh I remember him." He stated, walking towards the group of five. They shuffled back in response, not wanting him to get any closer. "He came to me all high and mighty, saying that I was under the custody of JYP Agency. I humored him a little bit, seeing as Yunseok wasn't around to go my work for me." Wonsik explained, his eyes landing on the passed out man on the floor.

The target's expression turned into a scowl as his watched his subordinate lay there in defeat. "Yunseok wasn't useful anyways, prided himself on ridding the world of pest or something. Honestly I never really. After for that stuff, but he was a good puppet to play around with." Wonsik told them, holding on the trigger of the gun he held as he aimed it at him. "Oh how unfortunate that is."

There was one gunshot, then two. The boys had moved out the way so they would get hit, scrambling to the safe side of the roof as they watched Wonsik kill off his subordinate without mercy. He wouldn't stop, letting the gun fire off until there wasn't a single bullet left inside of the gun he carried. Smoke escaped the barrel as he threw the weapon over the edge of roof. They were all left speech, not expecting that to occur. Changbin rubbed his eyes a couple of times before letting out a breathy,"Damn." 

"So about that deal," Wonsik continued, clapping his hands together as if he had been waiting for this very moment for years. Seungmin had scrambled out of the way of the target, his eyes scanning the area and situation around him as if he was thinking of some sort of escape plan so that he wasn't anywhere near him anymore. "You said there was to be no sort of negotiation possible, but I think I can arrange something for you all."

"Get Seungmin, kill Wonsik." Chan explained, glancing towards Jeongin so that he could grab the boy and get him to safety. "Whatever happens, we have to complete the mission. If we don't then Wonsik will be able to destroy the agency without anything stopping him."

Without a second thought, the boys did as told. Jeongin ran past Wonsik, dodging out of the way when the man tried to snatch him up. The boy shoved him towards Jisung and Felix who wore devilish grins on their faces as they saw the target come towards him. The younger agent shook his head as slowed his pace down, standing in front of Seungmin with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"If I'm breathing, yes. Yes I am." He answered, an awkward smile on his face as Jeongin helped the boy to his feet. Seungmin gave him a soft thanks, holding onto him for dear life after everything he had went through. "Next time, I'm going in a elevator with you whether it's going to break down or not. Being alone and waiting for one is a terrible decision."

Jeongin snorted as the two looked around for a safe place to retreat to. Felix and Jisung were attempting to make quick work of Wonsik, trying to trip him up with a low sweep or shove the man over the side. Yet he was little too fast for the two, grabbing one and crashing him to the other. There were many fumbles and tumbles, like Jisung going for a punch but Wonsik stopping him from even touching him. "Incoming!" Someone yelled as Jisung practically flew across the roof after being throw away away from the target.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a scar." Seungmin mumbled as Jisung crashed into the floor, groaning in pain after hard floor. Jeongin bit his lip, knowing he should follow Chan's orders and get his member out of the fight zone. But that fall had him worried about the older agent, wondering if he had gotten fatally injured from that landing. "Go to Jisung if you're really that hooked up on it." He told him.

Jeongin opened his mouth to protest by Seungmin hushed him. "I'll go with you. As long as you promise to protect him if Wonsik comes anywhere near me." He nodded, agreeing to the boy's terms as the two rushed over to their injured friend. Jisung rolled over on his side, attempting to lift himself up so he could return to the fight. However his body practically trembled every time he lifted himself off the floor, collapsing on ground after a hard fight with his self.

"Stay down." Jeongin spoke, sliding away from Seungmin and to the ground where Jisung laid. "You're hurt, don't get back up." He told the older agent, seeing the side of his head bleed a crimson red  as the boy ached on the ground. He didn't respond, only trying to force himself to get back up again. Jeongin could see the blood drip from his mouth as the older agent looked towards him.

"I can't." He spoke, wincing when Seungmin tried to rub his back. "Chan said... we have to complete the mission no matter what." Jisung tried to rise to his feet and ignore the pain he was in. He stumbled, letting out a yelp of pain when his side suddenly struck him with a sharp pain. He fell to his knees, holding onto Jeongin for sport. "I can't be out yet...  not right now."

"You can't go back Jisung," Seungmin told him, trying to get him to see the big picture. The boy shook his head, trying to climb to his feet again. "It's over, stay down." He shook his head in defiance, not wanting to give up yet. Jisung had a fighting spirit, he had to let it die out. He didn't have the strength or the health to go at Wonsik again.

"Seungmin, Jeongin. Please," He pleaded, his grip on Jeongin's shoulders tightening. "Please, you have to let me go back!" The two boys exchanged a look before looking towards the fight began them. Changbin stood back, aiming his pistol at Wonsik as he tried to get a fatal shot on the constantly moving target. Felix tried to keep him at bay, tried to reach his weak points and hit them where it counted. Yet Wonsik was constantly one step ahead, putting the Aussie in the way of Changbin's bullets and nearly having him killed.

"Absolutely not." Seungmin decided after watching that occur. "You tried, you lost, and now you recover. What use are you to them in that fight if you're dead, huh?" He explained, knowing the words sounded harsh but they were the truth. Jeongin would have went to rub his back to comfort him, but it seemed as the slightly touch would practically kill him.

There was a loud thud as someone fell to the ground, catching all three off guard as they looked back to see what happened. Changbin has dropped his gun and dashed over towards Chan, panic plastered in big words on his face as he tried to help the leader who was slumped over in pain. Felix was stuck with Wonsik, wincing as the target attempted to twist his arm. "Aw, I guess the kids weren't ready to play with the big boy toys yet." The man taunted, throwing Felix to the side as he began to back away from them.

The man made his escape, pushing through the doors that lead to the floor below. No one was there to stop him, everyone that tried to fend him off had been injured. "Changbin, what happened to Chan?" Jeongin asked, leaving Seungmin with Jisung. The said boy didn't answer his question, holding placing his hands over a wound on the leader's stomach.

"Wonsik... I thought I had a clear shot but he put Chan in the way." He explained, trying hard to stop the bleeding as the leader endured the pain he was in. "I couldn't stop it, I had pulled the trigger before I had noticed and— God, this is all my fault." Changbin confided, biting his lip until it bled. Jeongin held his breath unable to find the words to say to either of them.

"It's...  not your fault." Chan spoke, giving the agent a weak punch in the shoulder. Despite the amount of pain he was in, he was still able to keep a smile on his face. "You didn't notice... and that's okay." He breathed, raising his hand off of his wound and frowned. Blood was smeared on his hand, slowly dripping off of his palm. "But we should probably do something... before I end up dying."

The doors slowly creaked open, putting the boys on edge as they tried to see who was coming. Though they were greeted by the friendly but concerned eyes of Woojin with Minho following behind, Hyunjin tagging along as well with his eyes shut tight. "I guess we missed the big fight, huh?" Woojin commented, looking around at the damage that had taken place. "Maybe that's for the best, things didn't end too good here."

"Hyunjin," Jeongin called, looking at him with confusion. "You know you can... open your eyes right?" He told him, noticing how the boy refused to even squint at the members around him. The said boy let out a shaky sigh, not even daring to glance to the younger agent. After it followed a awkward laugh as he reached for Woojin, trying to feel around for someone beside him.

"I hope being blind also comes with being deaf at one point." This shocked everyone excluding Minho and Woojin who only looked at the ground in sorrow and regret. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Is that why When Chan and Jeongin first came up to the roof only Jisung was here? Because Hyunjin had gotten separated from him and went got himself blind.

"Please say sike, Hyunjin." Jeongin told him, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking up at him. When Hyunjin didn't answer, he felt tears weld up in his eyes. "You're joking. You're lying! Open your eyes, look at me and tell me everything is okay." He practically demanded the older agent due as told, but he only felt around for Jeongin's own shoulders and gave him a apologetic smile. "Hyunjin..."

"We don't have time to live in shock factor." Changbin stated, breaking the two up before anything else could happen. "Wonsik is still out there, and he could be escaping the island at any given moment if we give him enough time. If we don't get him now, then the entire agency is dead."

"Who can go after him though?" Seungmin questioned, bring Jisung over to the group of injured agents. "Almost all of us are injured, he took on a group of five and almost had all of you killed. There's no way that we can fight him like this. If someone goes it's practically a suicide mission." He explained, informing everyone of the dangers of taking that man on with the odds stacked against them.

"I'll go." Woojin, Minho, and Jeongin all spoke at once, volunteering themselves to finish the mission off. They all gave each other skeptically looks, not wanting the other to go alone to Wonsik. "We'll go together as a trio. That'll lessen the odds for us all."

"No, I'm going to go alone." Jeongin intervened, throwing himself up as a volunteer once again. Everyone immediately began protesting, not wanting the boy to go on this highly dangerous mission. What if he died? What if he was terribly injured? The unit would never forgive themselves if something happened to the youngest.

Yet he felt like he had to go. Jeongin had been on the sidelines during this mission for awhile, not participating in the big bad fights against those that it really counted against. The last time he went to fight the target of a mission, he almost died during it because he had no idea what to expect. He continued to throw himself in harms way because he knew what was best, because he thought he was ready for it. Maybe... maybe Jeongin wanted one more chance to prove himself to be a useful agent for once, instead of being the boy who needed constant protection.

Chan grabbed Jeongin's hand, pulling him down to his height. He scanned the boy's facial expression, as if he was at odds with what his heart and mind wanted. "Go, Jeongin." He told him, giving him permission to finish off the mission once and and for all. "You go and kick Wonsik's ass to the grave. But promise me... promise me you'll come back alive. If you don't.... I will never forgive myself for letting you go like this."

Jeongin felt his heart beat with uneasiness, expectation and a promise weighing down on his shoulders. Yet this was the chance he had been waiting for, a chance to prove himself to the agency and his members. He nodded to his leader, slowly letting go of Chan's hand as he spoke,"I promise."


	50. Alls Well That Ends Well

Jeongin bursted through the buildings doors, panting as he looking around the overgrown forest for Wonsik. He hadn't spotted him when he was running through the abandoned building like a madman, and he was starting to get a little frustrated with this whole goose chase that the target had sent him on. "Where is the bastard that harmed my friends." He hissed, his eyes scanning the forest for anything that could help his search.

He gave up with the whole standing and looking for clues after awhile, dashing into the forest without hesitation. His eyes wandered from the trees to the ground, stopping at every suspicious looking bush and peering through it. Jeongin even though of climbing one of the tallest trees to see if he can find Wonsik from there. Yet climbing took too long and searching was taking even longer. He didn't know if he had the patience for this anymore.

Jeongin slumped up against a tree, glancing back at the building he had left. He couldn't give up now, not when he had everyone counting on him. Chan let him go finish the mission because he believed in him, so if he gave up now he was practically dishonoring his leader. So no matter what would happen he would continue searching for Wonsik. 

There was a slow buzzing sound coming from the shore of the island, catching Jeongin's attention. He trudged through the overgrowth as he moved closer to the noise, causing it to get faster and louder. What could he be hearing? He didn't hear anything like this when the unit first came to the island, so he couldn't exactly figure out what it was. "What is it? Like some awfully large bee or something?" He joked, pushing past some leaves as he finally arrived to the shore.

His suggestion on what he heard could never been more wrong. He was pretty stupid for thinking that it would be a bee or something that he heard. He stood in front a helicopter, the blades whirling the air around furiously as it began to take off. Wonsik could be seen in cockpit, getting ready to zoom away from the island and leave around behind. "Oh no, you don't." Jeongin muttered, beginning to run towards the helicopter before it had a chance to leave.

Wonsik glanced to the side in the cockpit, spotting Jeongin coming for him. He put his hands on the lever inside and the helicopter began to hover, slowly lifting up into the air and gaining momentum. The boy clenched his teeth, pushing himself as fast as possible as he reached for the handle of the cabin door. His hands missed completely and instead gripped on the landing skis, holding on desperately as he began dangling above the ground.

Jeongin struggled to keep his grasp on the skies as the helicopter rose above the ground, getting its last boost of speed before leaving the island for good. He was so stupid, why'd he go jumping for Wonsik's helicopter without a set plan in his head? Now he was dangling off of a helicopter while in pursuit of his target, open and vulnerable to any sort of attack from the below. If he was attacked, however, he'd have to pull through. He had a mission to complete and payback to fulfill.

He heaved himself upwards, his grip tightening with adrenaline of survival pumping through his veins. Jeongin cautiously took his hand off the landing ski and brought it up to the handle of the cabin door, biting his lip when he felt his grip on the ski loosen slightly. It was hard trying to perform this simple movement with the helicopter blades blasting loudly in his ears, drowning out any and all thoughts that tried to come up in his mind.

Jeongin placed his feet on the ski, finally using his other hand to take hold of the cabin door handle. All he had to do was swing that door open and he would be on a semi-solid ground, at least one he'd be more comfortable on. With his hair whipping around in his face and obstructing his vision, he braced himself  for any time of unfortunate end as he began sliding the door open so he'd be able to enter. Seemed like Wonsik didn't think anyone would chase after him.

When the door was opened up just enough for a average sized person to slip inside, he practically threw himself into the helicopter. Jeongin grabbed at anything that was in his line of sight, needing something quick to grab a hold of before he fell right back out to his doom. A wave of relief washed over the young agent when he grabbed a hold of the leg of a chair and pulled himself up entirely into the helicopter. For a moment, he was safe.

He closed the door behind him, ruffling his wind whipped hair as he looked around the helicopter. There was almost nothing inside, just a big empty cabin with chairs lined up across the wall of the airmobile. Jeongin gulped when he saw Wonsik open up a door down the corridor, an angered expression on his face. "If you're here, who's flying the copter?" The boy joked, a teasing yet sly grin on his face.

Wonsik was having any of Jeongin's games though, his whole demeanor from before had changed completely. The man pulled out a taser from his back pocket, pressing a button on it as an electrifying force zipped through the object. "I don't understand any of you." He began, talking a few steps towards the boy. "JYP Agency, you see how they treat you. How they treated me. At one point you seem like the best of the best, but the second you step out of their lines, you're worthless!"

The target lunged towards Jeongin, thrusting the taser at his stomach. Thankfully he dodged out the way just in time, climbing onto of the chairs to get out of range while he had the chance. The helicopter shook, leaning over to the side and forcing the tumble towards the left. They both slammed into the wall of the helicopter, groaning at sudden pain. 

Jeongin winced, quickly recovering from the stun and his eyes landed on Wonsik. The man drew close to them, thrusting the taser towards his face this time. He let out a gasp of shock, grabbing his wrist and trying to force it away from his face. "All I wanted to be was a hero! I wanted to be known. By everyone of my efforts! But JYP Agency wanted to stay hidden like cowardly dogs!" He explained, desperate to over power the boy in pure strength.

"It's called a secret agent for a reason!" Jeongin replied, using his feet and kicking the target away from him. Wonsik stumbled, unable to get the time he wanted to process everything that was happening before Jeongin shoved the man backwards into the wall. "Plus, do you know how dangerous it would have been for people to know about JYP Agency? Enemies that had it out for us would easily be able to find the agency and destroy everyone at one time. Making the agency known would have been the worst move to date."

The taser dropped out of Wonsik's hands, sliding in between the two. Both shared an angered look with each other before rushing towards the object on the ground. Thanks to Jeongin being younger, it coincidentally made him faster. He snatched up the taser in his hands, shoving the target away from him so he couldn't get to it. Helicopter, however, took another turn, making everything slide to the right side of the airmobile as well. 

Taking off guard by the sudden turn, he dropped the taser. Jeongin hit the wall with a thud, wincing once more at the pain his body unfortunately had to endure. The helicopter slowly began returning to its original fixed position, neither too far left or right. He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he didn't have deal with the constant side to side movement anymore. However he ruined his chance to take the taser again because if his small break, leaving him vulnerable to attacks.

Wonsik came up behind him, shoving Jeongin into the wall with his hand wrapped around the boy's neck. He gasped for air, trying to pry the target's hand off of him desperately and quickly. "You're defending an agency that doesn't want you." He hissed, his words stinging like a bee yet cold like ice. "You want to know why they sent you here to stop me? Because they knew it would kill you. They knew a group of little kids don't have the ability to take down a veteran and former agent, you've been fooled."

"And you're lying!" Jeongin choked out, glaring at him as he squirmed around in his grasp. Wonsik looked like he was holding back a snarl as the boy kicked at his stomach like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "They sent us before you don't know us! They sent us before we're the only ones capable of kicking your ass to the grave!" He shouted, wasting his oxygen on the man in front of him by quoting Bang Chan himself.

"You're no agent!" He responded, the taser in Wonsik's hand lighting up as he turned it on. He practically stabbed the boy in his side with it, sending a unwelcoming electrifying shock through the boy's body. He let out a painful shout, his hands dropping from his neck to Wonsik's hands, desperately trying to pull the taser away from him. "You're just a boy! A child! Nowhere near fit to be challenging anyone like me!"

Wonsik let go Jeongin, watching as the boy dropped to the ground. He wasn't dead, but definitely in pain. His hands covered where he has been attacked, feeling little droplets of blood begin to spill out of a wound the taser has the created. It wasn't even the shock that made him bleed, it was the fact that Wonsik had stabbed Jeongin with the taser. The boy hit his lip, trying to conceal any cries of pain that wanted to spill from his mouth. 

"You're weak." He stated, kicking the boy to only make things worse. "You're insignificant. You're secondary. You'll never be anything great in this field. You took up a suicide mission, boy. You sealed your fate with death as soon as you left that agency to get here!" Wonsik yelled, each insult he threw the harder he'd hit.

"Stop it! Please!" Jeongin cried, curled up against the wall in an attempt to protect himself. It wasn't really working though, as Wonsik was still able to hit him where it hurt. He wasn't even listening to what the target was saying, he was too busy spilling tears and pleading for mercy at this point. Yet... maybe he was right. Maybe Jeongin really wasn't fit to be in the agency, maybe he wasn't supposed to be an agent at all. Deep down in himself, he's been thinking that same thought all along.

He couldn't do anything up against targets who fought against him. Jeongin had to be saved by someone every time he went up against something alone, he wasn't ready to attack someone without backup. The boy didn't want anyone to save him, he wanted to have the ability to do things on his own if he ever needed to do so. He couldn't though, he wasn't strong enough and he didn't have the right mentality for it.

This "fight" with Wonsik had a clear winner, and it wasn't him. It turned out just let how it did with Jangmi, him on the ground begging for mercy, looking for some sort of remorse in those killer's eyes. This time there was no one to help him. He was how many feet in the air and he left everyone behind at the building, for what? To end up in a situation he needed saving when it wasn't available?

He tried, he really did try to resist letting out a sob of agony. Jeongin was so stupid, he was so naive! No wonder everyone always told him he had to stay back and train more. Sure he was growing up in age, but he wasn't growing up into the adult he so desperately thought he had became. Like Wonsik said, he was just a child.

Tears ran down his face, his face contorting into a look of pain every time his body heaved in response to his sobs. "You poor unfortunate soul, you wouldn't even kill me if you had the chance." Wonsik commented, dropping the taser and walking off back to the cockpit he had appeared from.

Though his vision was blurred with tears, watched the taser fall the ground. It sat there, practically begging Jeongin to grab it and finish everything for good. Though his motivation was gone, his will to even get up and save himself had completely been shattered. He didn't have the strength in him to do anything and then his brain decided to work.

"I promised." Jeongin mumbled, weakly reaching out for the taser that sat in front of him. "Chan told me... to finish this for him. I promised... I'd come back alive." Everything in his body ached, fighting the boy and telling him to stop moving. He disobeyed what it wanted for him though, a biting his lip so hard that it was going to bust and bleed. "I gotta... I need to...!"

Jeongin forced himself to his knees, wiping his eyes until they turned red. No matter how much his body ached, no matter how much insults thrown at him hurt, he had to get up. He calmed himself down, giving himself only a few seconds of rest before fighting against his aching body and grabbing the taser. He stumbled over towards the cockpit door, hand on the wall to keep him from falling out on the floor due to weak legs.

He stared at the door, knowing Wonsik was right behind it. "This is over, right here. Right now." He mumbled pulling the door to the cockpit open. Jeongin seemed to have taken the target by surprise, as when he looked back he was genuinely startled that he was there. "Hi, can I take the wheel?" He questioned, shoving Wonsik to the side and taking control.

The man scowled at him, going to kick Jeongin out of the cockpit. "It's over, kid! I've won! So stop getting up and just—" He began but never got to finish his sentence. The boy turned the taser in his hand on, the electric shock appearing in sparks before using it on Wonsik himself. The man yelled in agony, not expecting Jeongin to attack him so suddenly like that.

"I guess that was a little too electrifying for you." He commented, sneering as he threw the taser behind him after successfully paralyzing Wonsik. Now all he had to do was get rid of him. Once the target was truly dead and gone, this mission would be over and everyone would be safe. But what was a good way to ensure that the target would never see the light of day again?

His eyes scanned the control panel, the many colorful buttons confusing the boy on what do actually use. "Screw it." Jeongin mumbled, grabbing the lever in front of him and forcing it downwards. In turn the helicopter turned down, diving right for the ocean waters below. Oh how stupid of an idea this whole plan was, but it was good enough to get rid of Wonsik once and for all.

"What are you doing?" Wonsik questioned as the lights in the cockpit began to blink an aggressively bright red. It was practically blinding, warning them to pull up or prepare for a ugly landing. "You'll kill us both as soon as we hit the ocean surface." He warned Jeongin, trying to reach for the lever so he could return them to the air once more. Jeongin pushed the man back, flashing him a grin as the red lights did their final warning.

"That's the point." He explained, too late to pull up and away from the sea. "Get rid of the copter, get rid of you. I'll be able to fulfill half of my promise to my leader if I can do just that." Jeongin told him, kicking up his legs on the control panel as his eyes were trained on the waters below. "So I hope you enjoy water shows, Wonsik!"

And then the helicopter crashed into the ocean surface, and began to sink to the depths below.


	51. To Infinity And Beyond

"Jeongin!" A voice yelled at him, catching the boy off guard, his head rose up and he blinked his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. The boy looked around to see where he was, taken back slightly by the sudden change of scenery. There were countless students staring at him, giggling and sneering at him as he tried to get a recollection of what was happening. Jeongin looked forward to see a teacher standing there, their arms crossed as they waited for him to finally noticed him.

A teacher...? Why was there a teacher there? "Honestly Jeongin, I understand that you're behind, but if you give up and sleep in my class I'm going to have to report you to the headmaster's office." They spoke, trying to give Jeongin a lecture of some sorts. However he wasn't really listening, he was lost on all the events that was happening. The last thing he remembered was hitting the surface of ocean waters, crashing through it and blacking out entirely as a helicopter began to sink down into the deep blue. 

Was he just... dreaming? Or it actually real? Why was Jeongin in a school, and not inside the dorms at JYP agency? Where was his unit members, his friends? A bell rang through everyone's ears, signaling the end of the day. Every student began to clean up around them, grabbing anything that belonged to them and rushed out the door. The teacher tried to stop them, quickly trying to pass out homework while they still could. 

Jeongin didn't want any part of homework, looking around for anything that looked like his (which was only really a backpack), and running out without a second thought. He slid through the classroom doors, almost crashing into a group of students huddled up at the lockers that lined the wall. They yelled, throwing curses at him for being a nuisance. Jeongin quickly apologized, slinging the backpack over his shoulders as he made a beeline for wherever the exit was.

He glancing behind him every so often, trying to see if the teacher was still trying to catch their students to give out homework. Jeongin sighed in relief when he couldn't spot them, turning his head towards the front so he couldn't crash into anything again. He still did though, as the students passing him by weren't the friendliest. The boy continuously muttered apologizes, trying to maneuver past them and out of the school. 

He took a detour into the bathroom, thanking the heavens that nobody was inside. Jeongin dropped his backpack on the door and ran towards the sink, turning on the water at maximum cold and splashing it on his face. He tried to figure out what was going on and tried to remember anything before this moment, like maybe walking into this school and sitting down in a classroom? Yet all Jeongin could think about was the mission he had took, watching his friends get harmed and fighting with the target Wonsik. Jeongin couldn't remember anything besides that. 

He looked up in the mirror, almost shocked by what he was greeted by. It was him... but not the way he remembered himself. Instead of the shade of brown his hair had always been, it was vibrant red that almost resembled that red of a cherry. Jeongin pulled his lip downs little bit and the braces that made him look like a child were gone, his teeth free of the metal bars. Of course since he was inside a school he was wearing their uniform as well that made him feel way too awkward for his liking. Honestly Jeongin didn't know if he was happy with this new change or if he was even more confused by it.

"What I'm in now is definitely a dream right?" He mumbled to himself, brushing his hair out of face as he examined himself. Another then those two changes, there wasn't anything different about him. He pinched himself a couple of times, holding onto his skin for longer than he'd like and feeling the pain creep up on him. Jeongin stopped, grabbed his belongings and ran out of the bathroom. "Definitely not dreaming at all. That's so much fun." 

So if he was living in reality now, was his missions real? Did JYP agency really exist? Did he ever really meet the unit or did he just imagine strangers in his head that he was close to? Everything was so confusing to him, why couldn't he figure anything out? He was cut out of his thoughts when he felt himself get shoved into the lockers beside him, slamming into the metal doors. Jeongin groaned, not expecting that to happen. Honestly, he's been through so much but he forgot how much lockers hurt.

He glanced to the side to see a boy, that practically towered over him sneering at Jeongin. He must be the culprit that shoved him into the locker. "What's your problem?" He questioned, pushing himself off of the locker and standing up to culprit. Though he really didn't look like he was trying to defend himself when Jeongin literally had to look up just to meet the eyes of the boy.

"Oh, is the little pip squeak going to fight me?" He questioned, taunting Jeongin since he had the size advantage. "You should have just kept walking after that buddy, you don't stand a chance against me. You'll be crying home to your mommy when I'm done." Was this kid trying to threaten him? Just because Jeongin was a few heads shorter didn't mean anything, he's fought people who were much stronger than him.

The boy grabbed a hold of Jeongin's shirt collar, lifting him up so he could get a good aim on him. He balled up his fist and tried to through a punch, but it was a little too sloppy for Jeongin's liking. He simply kicked the tall kid in the stomach, catching him off guard would the sudden blow. Without hesitation he jabbed the boy right in the neck, right below the jawline just as Jisung has did to Yunseok in whatever dream or reality that may have been.

The kid let go of him, dropping to the floor like a toy tower. Jeongin almost fell back when he landed, loosing his balance for a good second. He sighed, giving the boy a cocky grin. "Are you gonna go crying to your mommy, now?" He asked, shooting the words that the boy spoke right back towards. There was a applause from around him, the students who witnessed the pitiful scene giving him a thumbs up.

He practically shrunk in size, quickly getting out of that situation before something else happened. Jeongin wasn't used to bystanders actually praising him for fighting (even though he wasn't really fighting) like that. Usually they'd run and scream as he almost dies in the process. Yet this was some kid trying to be a jerk, so it was extremely unfulfilling to him. "God, is that how everyone in this school fights?" He mumbled as he finally found the exit to the building.

He pushed the doors open, about to yell that he finally had the sweet freedom he had been wanting ever since waking up. Jeongin froze, however, his face turning into pure shock and frustration. "Why am I in the middle of Seoul?!" He yelled, scaring off any students that was still around him. He didn't know what to do, this whole situation was so confusing to him!

How was he supposed to figure out if what he had been experiencing was just an obnoxiously long dream or not? Jeongin slumped up against the door, hitting his head on the glass door repeatedly. "What am I going to do now?" He asked himself, hitting his head on the door with every word they came out of his mouth. Honestly Jeongin was coming very close to just giving up and not trying to deal with the whole is this reality or a dream thing anymore.

"Stop that or you'll break the glass." A voice told him, making the boy jolt up. He glanced to his side to see someone take a seat beside him, leaning up against the glass door with him. Jeongin squinted as he tried to figure out who was sitting beside him. It took a couple of seconds for him to figure out who it was, surprised that he didn't realize it when he heard the voice.

"Chan?" He mumbled, trying to conceal the shock that was present in his voice. The said boy looked at him with a slightly confused expression on his face, but grinned no matter what. He sling an arm around Chan's shoulder, giving him the warmth he didn't know he needed. "What are you doing—" 

"You know I'm mad at you right?" He asked him, catching Jeongin off guard. He didn't know exactly why he was mad at him, so all he could do is look at him like he was going crazy. Chan snorted as he ruffled the new cherry red hair that Jeongin had to get used to. "You almost broke my promise and killed yourself. Be glad that the agency found and saved you before you really kicked the bucket."

Broke Chan's promise? Almost killed himself? It didn't click in the boy's head at first, just giving him another crazy look as he tried to process everything in his head. His eyes slowly began to widen into full moons as he realized what he meant. The promise that he made to Chan before crashing the helicopter into the ocean. "You're telling me that it wasn't a dream?!"

Chan snorted, letting go of him as he stood up. "So I'm going to guess that your consciousness just now clicked with reality?" He questioned and Jeongin vigorously nodded his head in response. The leader smiled at him before beginning to walk down the stairs from the school urging him on. "Well sorry to pull you out of your school again, even though you didn't get to experience it all that much. We've got work to do at the agency."

Jeongin gladly threw his backpack to the ground, leaving whatever was inside of it at the school as he chased after Chan. "What are we doing? Are we going on a mission again? How many of us can go? Am I allowed to go?" He questioned, his eyes bright with glee at the thought of going back to doing spy work almost immediately.

His leader slowed his pace so that Jeongin could catch up, slinging his arm over his shoulder as the two walked together. "Of course you can go. All of us are going." Chan explained, a smile on his face. "It's a mission for Ace Agents again, since we've been promoted to that after finishing the mission with target Wonsik. We get to infiltrate and destroy the government of some city. Isn't that fun?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
